Hands Off
by The Name Is Not Zippy
Summary: A timid Lucario with a fear of being touched must spend a week on the largest Ranch in Sinnoh. While there, he meets a gorgeous, yet aloof and bookish Blaziken. The two grow closer to one another, and while together, begin to slowly come out of their shells. Rated T for mild violence, some strong language, and suggestive themes. Based upon the universe of my friend Kao1214.
1. Prologue

The following story is based upon the Pokemon universe of a very good friend of mine, Kao1214 (Kao for short.)

Within the universe, there is a famous trainer named Brian in his mid-twenties. He is the owner of the largest Pokemon Ranch in Sinnoh, Skyline Ranch, located in Solaceon Town and financed by his winnings after defeating various regional champions, making him a multi-millionaire. His many Pokemon make their home here as permanent residents, and many come to the ranch to breed, mate, train etcetera.

One of his closest friends is Ross, also in his mid-twenties, an aspiring Pokemon psychiatrist, who lives outside of Lilycove. He treats Pokemon with mood and behavior disorders, and is known for allowing Pokemon to stay with him in his home as guests while he treats them. This is where the story comes in to play…

Meet The Characters:

Riley the Lucario

Age: 20

Riley is an intensely shy and sensitive Lucario, taking his name from the famous trainer. He was taken into Ross' custody two years prior to when the story takes place. Riley is also chiraptophobic, meaning he has a fear of being touched. Though timid, he is golden-hearted and insightful.

Steffi the Blaziken

Age: 21

Steffi is a beautiful, bespeckled, and buxom Pokemon. Though she possesses looks a supermodel would kill for, she would rather be left alone so she could engage in her favorite hobby, reading. Analytical, sarcastic, and incredibly intelligent.

Stevie the Blaziken

Age: 21

Stevie is the twin sister of Steffi. Stevie is much more athletic and outgoing than her twin, but is known to be more impulsive and hot-headed. Adamant and protective of her sister.

Serena the Gardevoir

Age: 23

Brian's right hand woman and closest friend, Serena is second-in-command on the Ranch, sharing a psychic link with Brian and playing the role of mother to a number of Pokemon. Though warm and friendly, she is just as willing to harshly scold troublemakers.

Morgan the Aggron

Age: Mid-thirties

Morgan is a testosterone fueled joker who enjoys smoking cigars and poking fun at those he meets. Although he may come off as a jerk, and he'll admit it, he actually has a soft and gentle center, though it takes some doing to get to it.

Penelope the Flygon

Age: Mid-thirties

Preferring to go by Penny, this Flygon is fiercely independent and very competitive. She holds an extreme rivalry with Morgan, but is more mature and assertive than him.

Gallium the Metagross

Age: Late-forties

Ask Gallium a question, he'll give you every inch of the answer, no matter how simple the query. Enthusiastic about almost any subject coupled with an eidetic memory, Gallium is the knowledge reservoir to end them all.

Myra the Gardevoir

Age: 41

Myra is an aloof and brittle Gardevoir, known to hold grudges and be downright unkind to strangers. Resents Serena for being Brian's choice Gardevoir, but is loyal to her teammates.

Duster the Krookodile

Age: 22

A loner, Duster doesn't have much to say to friends and strangers alike. He used to be a tremendous douche bag when he was younger, but has since cooled down and fallen in love with his mate Zoey.

Zoey the Zoroark

Age: 21

Zoey loves making her own fun, be it playing elaborate practical jokes on others or simply practicing her shape-shifting. Sharp as a tack with an inventive sense of humor.

Janet the Toxicroak

Age: 22

Fiery-tempered, aggressive, and mildly sociopathic, Janet is the designated villain of the ranch. Janet loooves fighting, hates losing, and enjoys picking on those who she deems weak. She has a conscience, but it plays second fiddle to her over-inflated ego.

Mara the Floatzel

Age: 23

Quick in words and decisions, Mara is a curvaceous and fun-loving speed demon. Janet's only friend, she enjoys a good fight, but has a big heart and would never actually hurt anyone unless they really had it coming.

Shannon the Lopunny

Age: 23

A friendly and jovial face around the ranch. Mated with a Garchomp named Aruj, Shannon loves gossip, but prefers to keep anything that would seriously hurt another person's feelings secret.

Ernie the Politoed

Age: Sixties

Ernie is an eccentric and wise Pokemon, playing the role of Grandpa and teacher to many of the young Pokemon on the Ranch. Supremely friendly, he can also be drop dead serious in a split second.

Jake the Raichu

Age: 9

A little kid with a lot of energy, a lot to say, and only a little time to do it. Jake runs the local troupe of children under the name The Fearsome Five, but lacks street smarts and gets himself into a lot of trouble easily.

Salazar the Hydreigon

Age: Unknown

As volatile as he is incoherent, Salazar is a ticking time bomb of explosive destruction. One minute he could be carefree and innocent, the next he could be ready to tear you in two for looking at him funny. The extra heads don't help his sanity much either.

Melody the Milotic

Age: 20

Bubbly and social, Melody, preferring to be called Millie, loves being around people. Almost always up to date with any social event, Millie knows what's going on around her before everybody else.


	2. Chiraptophobia

Ch. 1 Chiraptophobia

The fifth rainy day in a week had presented itself to Salaceon Town. It wasn't down pouring, but it was enough to turn the earth to mud and keep the sky a dismal, vapid grey. Off to the side of Solaceon stood Skyline Ranch, proudly situated on a lush field. Unfortunately, the constant beating of the rain had caused most of the grass to become enveloped in a marshy mixture of dirt and rocks. Slipping slightly through the boggy conditions, a young man in a brown raincoat advanced towards the ranch. Keeping his face out of the cold mist, his hands were tucked into his coat pockets, his right hand firmly clenching a Luxury Ball. The mud made unpleasant squelching noises under his hiking shoes. He stopped a moment to look at the ranch house. The lights were on, that's a good sign. He began awkwardly jogging towards it, hands still in the pockets. After he reached the yard, he caught his breath and tromped up onto the porch, scraping the mud off of his shoes by grinding them against the edges of the steps. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. He waited, impatiently tapping his foot. The door was opened by a young, pretty Gardevoir. "Hey Serena, d'you remember me?" The young man took his hood off. Serena nodded, smiling. (Yes, of course I remember you. Do want to see Brian?) Telepathy was much easier than pantomiming. "Yeah, that'd be great. Can I come inside, it's disgusting out there." (Sure, come in, come in.) The young man stepped inside, cleaning his shoes off on the doormat. (I'll go get him for you. There are a few coat hooks over there, Ross.) Serena said briskly. She hurried off, leaving Ross to hang up his sopping wet rain coat. He was dressed in his typical jet black hoodie and blue jeans. Ross delicately took out the Luxury Ball from his coat pocket.

"Ross, hey, how are things?" Brian came into the anteroom, grinning from ear to ear. They gave each other a quick hug before Ross stepped back. His normally expressively gleeful face was all business. "Brian, I'm actually here on a serious matter." Brian's smile flickered. "Err… alright." Ross took out the Luxury Ball he had been so carefully handling. "This," Ross said, gesturing with the shiny black ball, "is one of my patients. His name is Riley." Brian raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Uh huh, and?" "I'm in Solaceon town on hiatus, I'm taking my three week vacation. I've been working with Riley here for two years now, he's an emotional mess. Depression, paranoia, you name it." Brian scratched his head. "What do you want me to do with him?" Brian said, perplexed. "He's here with me because he's going to spend the week with you." Ross said tersely. Taken aback, Brian's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, what?" "Okay, let me explain. Riley doesn't have a happy past, and as a result, he's scared of other people. We've been practicing, and I want to give him sort of a test, an exam, if you will." Ross paused to clear his throat. "So, since I'm on vacation, why not let Riley stay here with you? There are Pokemon everywhere, this place is freakin' huge, I figured, how about giving it a shot?" Brian was a little irritated. "Why didn't you call in advance? I'm fine with it, but I kind of need a warning ahead of time." Ross huffed. "I did. I tried fourteen times." Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I see your problem, I've been really busy. I'd be happy to take him in."

Ross was suddenly all smiles. "Great! But, there are a few things you need to do." He held up a finger and pulled out a Ziploc bag from the other pocket of his raincoat. It was full of medicine bottles, and they rattled violently when Ross tossed them to Brian, who caught them clumsily. "In there are pills he has to take every morning. I've marked the bottles with numbers that tell you how many to give him. There are also three major rules you need to follow. One, don't let him wallow by himself all day. Two, try to get him to mingle among the others. And three, most importantly, DO NOT TOUCH HIM. He has a serious fear of being touched." Ross grabbed his coat. "If you need me, call the Hotel." And with that, he hurried out the door, leaving the Luxury Ball with Brian. He couldn't help but laugh slightly at his sporadic friend. He stared down at the Luxury Ball, and his reflection stared back at him. He needed to meet Riley.


	3. Xenophobia

Ch. 2- Xenophobia

"Well Riley, I'm very pleased to meet you." Brian introduced himself as politely as possible to the Lucario. Riley was about an inch shorter than Brian, and he was skinny. His muzzle was more pushed in than most Lucarios with a white spot in the center. His expression was disarmingly morose, his ears down at his cheeks and his arms tucked behind his back. The most outstanding feature was his eyes, they were a blinding shade of green, almost to the point of looking like someone had taken electric green paint to his irises. Their vibrant color was offset by the complete lack of happiness in them. Riley smiled diffidently at Brian's welcome, which disappeared almost instantly. "Do you want me to show you around?" Brian said after an awkward pause. Riley nodded. "Okay, well I suppose we could start he-" A shrill crash cut him off. A rock, roughly the size of a Graveler, came hurtling through a window, smashing the glass to smithereens and landing on an armchair, knocking it over. Riley dived to another chair and cowered behind it. "Son of- what's going on out there?" Brian grabbed his raincoat and ran out the front door. Riley peered over his chair at the wreckage. He was going to hate it here.

"Salazar! Stop it! Put that down, NOW!" Salazar, Brian's unhinged Hydreigon, was clutching a rock in one of his mouths. "Salazar! Put it DOWN! If you don't drop that, you're going into stasis again!" Salazar grudgingly threw the rock away from the ranch, hitting a tree and cracking it in two. "Okay, what happened? What were you doing?" Brian yelled. Salazar stood bitterly, slobber dribbling out of his 'lead' mouth in slimy cords. "Look, Salazar! I have a guest with me, and you're making a terrible impression! Now I want you to move your psychotic ass back into your quarters, or I swear, I'll make sure you never see an explosion again, got me?" Salazar snorted irately, but stomped back to his quarters obediently. Brian massaged his temples and breathed a heavy sigh. He needed to get the mess cleaned up that his flake of a Hydreigon made. But Riley still needed to be shown around the ranch. He looked around at the observing Pokemon. "Uhh.. Mara!" The shiny Buizel looked up expectantly. "Could you come-" Mara was in front of him. "..here. We have a guest, and he needs to be shown around. But listen, he's shy. Don't touch him, and, I know this is a chore for you, but try to move a little slower than usual." Mara wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You're the only one around who knows this ranch backwards and forwards. Just do it this once?" Brian said pleadingly. Mara pursed her lips, but nodded after a while. "Zelzel." she answered. Brian promptly hugged the Buizel. "Thank you soooo much!" Mara pushed him off, a little rattled. "S-sorry. This is just really important." Brian said sheepishly.

Riley stood, staring warily at the broken glass on the floor. He had cristallophobia ever since he was a Riolu. He stepped across the floor, doing his best to avoid the shards of glass. After making his way over to the other side of the room, he poked his head into the adjoining hallway. It seemed to go on forever, he couldn't see the end. "Impressive, eh?" Riley spun around in fright. A shiny, female Buizel stood across the room, over the sea of glass shards. She was in very good shape, her coat sparkled in the despite the gloomy lighting from outside. She had prominent curves and he found her very attractive. She nimbly tiptoed through the glass over to him. "We're gonna need to clean that up. Anyway, forget about that, I'm Mara." She extended a paw to shake, but Riley recoiled away from it, like she was going to attack him. "Please, just, just an introduction would be fine." Riley said meekly. Mara raised her eyebrow at the neurotic Lucario. "Al-righty then. Your name's Riley, yeah?" Riley nodded. "Yes. It's nice to meet you." Riley spoke in an infirm, frail tone of voice, never once looking Mara in the eye. "Hey, are you alright? You look really upset." Mara said, concern ghosting across her face. Riley took awhile to respond. "Yes. I don't travel much, I don't see that many new Pokemon, a-as a result." Mara smiled almost instantly. "Oh, I get it! You're just shy. Well, you don't have anything to worry about, Riley, we're all good Pokemon here…well, most of us." Riley felt a new gush of fear in his stomach. "But forget about that, let me show you around!" Mara began the tour, showing Riley the various rooms in the ranch house. Nothing particularly stood out to him. "..and this is the library. I don't go in here much, I'm not a reader." Riley scanned the room briefly. Then his eyes hit the Blaziken sitting in a chair. She was absorbed in her book, not noticing him or Mara when they came in. Her crystal blue eyes brimmed with intelligence, amplified by her rectangular glasses. Her body was tantalizing. She wasn't in shape like Mara, but she had the same smooth curves. As much as he hated thinking it, her breasts were plump and healthy, as well. She must have had some form of help, she must have cheated. Her face was, was, gorgeous. Riley shook himself out of this sentimental trance long enough to ask Mara a question. "Who's that girl in the chair?" Riley said, his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. "Oh, that's um, ummm, what's her name, Steffi, that's it!" Steffi glanced up at the mention of her name. "Hey Mara. Who's that with you?" She had a much deeper voice than expected. "This is Riley, he's a guest." Steffi waved to him, giving him a smile. Riley couldn't respond, he just waved back. Mara hurried him along to the next room. Riley followed in a daze.


	4. Agliophobia

****A/N** I must acknowledge a typo I made in the last Chapter and forgot to edit out. Mara is not a Buizel, she is a Floatzel. She is also Shiny. Enjoy! **A/N****

"Well, Riley, what do you think?" Mara had finished her tour of the main house in twenty minutes time.

"It's nice. Is it okay if I stay in the Guest Room? Please don't take this personally, but I prefer to sleep by myself." Riley said, still making as little eye contact as possible with the Floatzel.

"Well, that's more up to Serena than it is to me. She's a Gardevoir, and she's boss around here. But don't worry, she's super nice and I'm sure she wouldn't mind you in the Guest Room."

Mara peered over Riley's shoulder to look out the window. "Check it out, the rain stopped." Mara swiftly made her way over to the door and opened it. "What d'you think, you feel like looking around outside?" she said expectantly.

Riley gulped silently, but nodded. "Okay." Mara beamed. "Cool!" Mara turned to exit, but found the doorway blocked by a muscular Toxicroak.

"THERE you are, Mara, where the hell have you been?" Riley was alarmed at the female voice that came from such a sturdy body. "Take it easy, Janet. I was just giving Riley here a little feel for the land." Janet turned her eyes to Riley, and donned an unimpressed expression. "Original name. Did it take long for your Mom to come up with that?"

Mara swatted her friend on the shoulder. "Hey, knock it off." Mara gave Riley an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Riley. Janet here is a bit prickly around strangers."

Before Riley could respond, Janet spoke up again. "Yeah, sure. Look at this guy, he looks like a Haunter just licked his-" "Janet, I said stop."

Janet grinned. "Do I scare you or something? BOO!" Riley jumped sharply, causing Janet to erupt in laughter. "Wow, what a pansy."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Riley shouted, a bit louder than he meant to.

Janet's smile slid off of her face. Riley felt a creeping sense of dread in his stomach. "Oh. I'm sorry, I-I didn't, I, oh God!" Riley turned tail and walked quickly away into the adjoining hallway.

"Way to go, Janet. You scared him off. Why do I hang out with you?"

"He had it coming."


	5. Caligynephobia

Steffi scratched at an itch in her feathers as she read her novel.

"The impulse had become irresistible. There was only one answer to the fury that tortured him. And so he committed his first act of murder. He had broken the most deep-rooted taboo, and found not guilt, not anxiety or fear, but freedom. Any humiliation which stood in his way could be swept aside by the simple act of annihilation: Murder."

The library door was slammed, causing her to jump. The skinny Lucario from before was very clearly out of breath, and he was massaging his scalp, muttering to himself. "Way to make a good first impression, stupid!" he said fitfully. He forgot that Steffi was in the room with him, and started when he saw her. "Are…you alright?" The Blaziken asked with a raised eyebrow. "I-I-Can I stay here for a little while?" Steffi shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Yeah. Sure. What are you running from?" Riley shuffled his feet sheepishly. "I lost my temper with that shiny Toxicroak."

Steffi adjusted her glasses. "So you've met Janet. Charming person, don't you think?" Riley laughed weakly. "You can sit down, there's plenty to read in here." Riley sat down in a chair opposite Steffi. "What are you reading?" Riley asked after a while. "Tenebre, but I'm not really enjoying it." Steffi seemed to want to read in silence instead of talk. Riley drummed his feet on the ground nervously. "What do you recommend?" "Beg pardon?" "I like reading. What do you recommend?" Riley had barely read a book in his life, but he wanted to intrigue this girl.

"I need to know what you like before I can recommend something to you." "Uh…" Riley hadn't thought that far ahead. Think, Riley! THINK! "Th-thrillers." Steffi immediately jabbed a talon towards one of the shelves. "The Bird With Crystal Plumage. It moves a little slow at first, but stick with it and you'll enjoy it." Steffi hadn't looked up from her book. Riley tentatively stood up and went over to the shelf. He extracted the dusty book from the shelf, which irritated his nostrils and made him rub his nose against his forearm. "What's it about?" he asked, furiously massaging his nose. "The title has little to do with the book, it's a murder mystery." Steffi's crystal blue eyes remained focused on her novel. Riley swallowed. "Would, would you, like, to maybe, g-"

"Sis! Lunch is ready!" Another Blaziken that looked almost identical to Steffi came into the library. The only differences between the two were the other's lack of glasses, her less straight feathers, and she was in much better shape than her counterpart. "Alright, I'm coming. Riley, this is my twin sister, Stevie." Stevie looked in confusion at the Lucario. "I don't think I know you." Riley was about to speak, but Stevie interrupted him. "Oh! Wait a second, you're that guest, right? Hey, sorry about that, good to meet ya!" Steffi stretched, cracking her back. "Riley, I hope you enjoy the book. Maybe I'll see you later." The twins headed for the door, but halted when Riley spoke up.

"Wait a second! Is it alright if, can I go to lunch with you?" The twins exchanged surprised glances. "Well, alright. I don't see why not." Steffi said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Do you mind meeting new Pokemon, Riley?" Stevie asked. Riley stiffened. Don't act weird, be social. "I've met so many new people today, a few more wouldn't matter." he said, wearing what he thought was an attempt at a smile. "Sounds good to me. Follow us, we'll take you to the Cafeteria." Stevie said, grinning. The twins left, and Riley started after them.

Riley's jaw dropped. There was another building to the right of the farmhouse, and it was MASSIVE. Inside, the floors and walls were a clean shade of white, and the ceiling was almost too high to be seen. Various little stations were set up, marked with a different colored symbol. Riley assumed these were Pokemon Types. Pokemon were everywhere, sitting around at tables enjoying food of unlimited variety. Riley bit his lip. "Hey Riley, the Fighting Type food is over there if you want it." Steffi pointed towards a station with a brown fist as a symbol. "Thank you. Where do you sit?" "Outside. We'll holler if you can't find us." Stevie said. The identical Blazikens left, and Riley headed for the station. A few passing Pokemon glanced at him on his way there, confused at the sight of the stranger. "Make eye contact, make eye contact." Riley was remembering his psychiatrist's advice. He reached the station and studied his choices of food. Nothing particularly appetizing, but he needed to eat. He took a couple of energy bars and looked around for the outdoor exit. Then his eyes fell upon another station. This was marked with a picture of fruit. Berries. Riley had never had one in his life, and it had been his dream to finally try some. He placed the bars carefully into their respective places and headed for the berry station.

"A Lucario, huh?" Morgan dragged his steel fingernail along the surface of a boulder, heating up the end. "Yeah. He's cute, too!" Stevie chirped. The Aggron placed the heated end of his nail onto his cigar, lighting it and beginning to puff on it. "Do you know anything about him?" Morgan said through his cigar. "Nothing in particular. He seems to be really timid." Steffi said, reading her book. Morgan adjusted his cigar in a smirk. "Another boy following you around, eh?" Steffi looked up sharply from her novel. "Shut up." she said coolly, her glasses glinting. "Come on, Salt, get a reality check. He's gunning for you." Steffi adjusted her glasses and raised an eyebrow. "Not every male acquaintance of mine is dying to go out with me, Morgan. You're a guy, I don't see you head over heels in love." Morgan snorted. "Kid, I'm twice your size." Stevie interrupted him. "A-nyway, have you seen the others? I want Riley to meet them, too." Morgan exhaled smoke, the black cloud curling in on itself. "Not in awhile. Why do you care so much, he's just another guy." "I told you already, I think he's cute! I want him to get to know us better." Morgan chuckled dryly. "Seems as though he's got a thing for your duplicate already." Steffi rolled her eyes. Morgan lazily glanced up the field, then pointed. "Is that him?" Stevie turned around. "It is! Hey Riley, over here!" She stood up and began waving. Morgan squinted. "What the hell is he carrying?" Riley was making his way across the field, clutching four baskets, two in each paw. "They look like baskets of Berries." Stevie said, scratching her head. Morgan chuckled again. "From the looks of it, he took the whole bar." Riley finally made it up to the three Pokemon and, after gently setting his baskets down, sat on the grass with the twin Blazikens. "Hey, what's with all the Berries?" Steffi inquired, staring at Riley's collection of fruit. "I've never had any before. I figure I should try them all." Morgan took his cigar out of his mouth. "You've never had a Berry in your life?" he said incredulously. Riley shied away from the Aggron. "Who are you?" he said, intimidated. "Riley, this is Morgan, he's a team member and friend of ours." Steffi said. "Yeah, good to meet you." Morgan said gruffly, placing his cigar back in his mouth. Riley looked confused. "Why are you smoking?" he asked, noticing how awkward the cigar looked in Morgan's large jaw. "I like them." was Morgan's blunt response. "But, it's bad for your lungs…" "Eating too many berries is bad for your stomach." Morgan retorted. Riley didn't say anything else, and picked up a Berry. A somewhat cone shaped white fruit covered in thick blue skin. "Well, here goes nothing." Riley opened his mouth to bite into the Chesto Berry. "Uh, I wouldn't do that." Steffi warned, but Riley already sunk his teeth into the skin. Amazingly, he bit through the rock hard fruit like he was eating a roll of bread. He chewed up the Berry and wrinkled his nose. "This tastes like chalk." He swallowed what was in his mouth and put the remaining Chesto Berry into his empty fourth basket. "How'd you do that?" Stevie said, amazed. "Do what?" Riley said, perplexed. "I can't get into one of those things with a sledgehammer, you just bit through it." Morgan said, somewhat shocked as well. "Oh. Um, I have sharp teeth and strong jaws." Riley said, moving a few Berries around in his basket. Steffi was skeptical. "Exactly how strong are they?" Riley paused and looked up at the Blaziken. "IMPRESS HER!", his brain screamed. He noticed a nearby rock and picked it up, squeezing it to make sure it wasn't a dirt clod. Without hesitation, he bit into it. All three Pokemon's mouths dropped open as he effortlessly bit through the rock, chewing it into gravel. He spat out the remnants in disgust. "That strong." he spluttered, taking Stevie's bottle of water and washing his mouth out with it. "H-how did they get to be that powerful?" Steffi said, awestruck. "Harris trained me and fed me special food." Riley said, after spitting out the dirty water in his mouth. "Who's Harris?" Morgan inquired. "My former Trainer." Riley was still put off by the earthy taste in his mouth and selected a Berry at random. "Former?" Steffi said. Riley clutched the Razz Berry he had close to his chest. "He was arrested for aggravated battery." "Yikes, who'd he beat up?" Stevie asked, moving a bit closer. Riley bit into the Razz Berry, red juice covering his lips. "Someone he shouldn't have…" Riley's voice trailed away. Steffi noticed the distant expression on his face, and tried to change the subject. "Riley, you were going to ask me a question in the library before Stevie interrupted us. What were you going to say?" Riley stiffened. The spicy tingle in his mouth melted away in a heartbeat. "I, was, I was going to…" Riley clenched his fists, squashing the soft Razz Berry into scarlet pulp. Juice dribbled down his paws as he tried to find his words. "Riley, what's the matter?" The twins asked simultaneously. "I-I-I-I, w-w-well, if y-y-you, w-w-want-t-ted, t-t-to." Panic filled the Lucario's eyes as he wrung the dripping mess that used to be a Razz Berry in his wet paws. "Steffiwouldyouliketogoonadatewithme!" he finally forced out. Steffi's eyes widened briefly, before adjusting her glasses and clearing her throat. "I…I'll think about it." Steffi said. Riley nodded, then grabbed his baskets with his sticky red paws and fled towards the cafeteria. Morgan smirked. "What did I tell you?"


	6. Sarmassophobia

***A/N* The first part of this chapter is written by my good friend Kao1214, who is responsible for creating most of the characters you're reading about. He's a talented writer, and I'm sure you'll enjoy his work too. *A/N***

Plodding along with his head bowed, Riley sighed. Well, he had just managed to screw everything up, hadn't he? The image of Steffi's shocked face was cemented in his mind, a reminder of just how little she wanted to do with him.

I'll think about it.

A nice way of saying no.

He sniffed and rubbed a paw across his muzzle before looking up. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. In his flight of shame, he had managed to make his way to an expansive lake in the middle of the ranch's grounds. Suddenly self-conscious, he glanced about himself to see that many other Pokémon were enjoying their lunch around the borders of the water. The lake was large enough, however, that he could easily find a place to eat his own in private.

Hunching his shoulders, he slowly stepped over to an unoccupied place on the shore. He sat down with his back to the waters and sighed again before turning his attention to the baskets of berries he was still carrying. A small cry of alarm came from him when he saw that they were suddenly more than halfway empty. Grabbing one of them, he hoisted it up close to his face and began desperately scrutinizing its depths, as if it would proffer an explanation as to the fate of the missing berries. He was so engrossed in his search that he didn't hear the soft gurgling of water coming from behind him.

Glancing quickly about him, he noticed a staggered trail of berries leading back to where he was sitting now. Groaning in defeat, he reared his backward to stare at the sky with closed eyes. He must dropped most of them when he took off running. For what wouldn't be the last time that day, he sighed again and opened his eyes... and his brain froze. He blinked.

The Milotic looking at him from above blinked back. She cocked her head curiously as she regarded him. Having just emerged from the waters of the lake, she was dripping wet. The motion dislodged a droplet, which fell to break on Riley's upturned nose.

The cold water was enough to break him out of his shock. With a shriek, he lunged forward and furiously back-peddled away from the Milotic. She yelped in alarm and ducked back into the water, so that only her eyes were above the water. Panting heavily, Riley desperately tried to calm himself. Oh, what was it his psychiatrist had told him to do in situations like these to calm himself? Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths and think calming thought-

(Oh, wow, sorry if I scared you!) the Milotic laughed, rising out of the water a bit more.

OhGodnowshestalkingtomewhatdoido-

(Uhh...) Riley replied stupidly.

(I just haven't ever seen you here before, and I generally know every Pokémon here. Well, at least those that care to be sociable.) She paused briefly. (You're not one of those antisocial ones are you? Is that why I don't recognize you?)

(Uhhh...) Riley said again.

The Milotic just looked at him for a few seconds. (Well at any rate, my name's Millie! What's yours?)

(Uh.)

Millie frowned. (You don't talk much, do you, 'Uh'?)

To Riley's relief, the sound of splashing water interrupted them before he could conjure up another eloquent response. A spray of misted water was tearing toward them, before it got close enough to resolve itself into the form of a Floatzel streaking through the water. It screeched to a stop by them, splashing them both. Now dripping wet, Riley could only blink at Mara, any comfort at a familiar face torn away by how strange the current situation was becoming.

(Yo, Millie! Finally found you!) she laughed at the Milotic, as she smiled back. (And you found Riley too! Great to see you meeting new people, bud.) she said, the last bit directed at the now quivering Riley. Mara paused, staring at him curiously. (Riley? ...You okay?)

Eyes jerking over her shoulder towards Millie, he gritted his teeth. (Help.)

Suddenly looking concerned, Mara spun around in the water to face Millie. (You... you didn't touch him, did you?)

(What? I- no!) Millie said, frantically swinging her head back and forth. She froze half way through a revolution and frowned. (Why?)

Sighing, Mara waved a paw at her as she turned back around. (It's a long story. Just... just don't, for future reference, okay?) She swam a little closer to the shore and frowned in concern at Riley. (Are you okay, Riley?)

Grimacing, the Lucario pulled his knees into his body, grabbing pawfuls of grass as he avoided her gaze. Thoughts of his botched attempt at romance came flooding back to him. (No.) he whispered, squinting against the sting of tears that were suddenly prickling the edge of his vision.

***Thus ends the segment written by Kao1214. The rest is my doing. Enjoy!***  
>"Riley, what's wrong? You're shaking." Mara said, now climbing out of the water.<p>

"Steffi."

"Steffi!?" Mara and Millie exclaimed at the same time. The two began bombarding him with questions.

"What happened?" "Did she do something to you?" "Is she okay?"

Riley looked away in shame. "No… I… I asked her out."

"WHAT?!" The two exclaimed simultaneously yet again.

Riley wiped his eyes and looked at Mara. "I didn't think, I'm sorry." he muttered.

"No need to apologize." Mara said, smiling at the pleasant turn of events.

"Did she reject you?" Millie asked understandingly. "She's super choosy when it comes to guys. How long has she known you?"

"A few minutes."

"Wow. That's super gutsy." Millie said.

"She said she'd think about it." Riley said.

"Well that's not 'no,' is it?" Mara said. "Come on, buddy, stay optimistic."

"I know it means no. It always means no." Riley said, burying his face in his paws.

Mara sighed at the Lucario, then suddenly got an idea. "Millie, you wouldn't know where Ernie is, would you?"

Steffi sat cross legged on a stump, chin in her talons, eyes pointed at the ground. "She's in her thinking position." her sister said to a Flygon crouched next to her. Penelope, Penny for short, was a close friend of the Blaziken twins, having trained with them on Brian's journey through Hoenn.

"Okay, what happened?" Penny said to Stevie, her voice lowered. "She got asked out again." Penny raised an eyebrow, a little under whelmed at the news. "…That's it?" "Well this guy seems to be a nice, sensitive Pokemon. Penny scoffed. "That's what she thought of the last one, Stevie." "This guy's a basket case, too!" Morgan called from a fair distance away. Penny gave him her frostiest look before turning back to Stevie. "Is he really?" she whispered, not wanting Morgan to hear. "No! No, no. He's shy, I guess, but he's not crazy." Stevie lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper. "He's cute, too."

Penny looked to Steffi, who hadn't budged. "Where is he now?" Penny asked. Stevie shrugged. "Don't ask me, he left after he asked out Steffi. He ran like a Zubat outta hell." "I could probably find him." Penny said with an air of pride, giving her wings a flap. "Uh-uh. Not until Steffi comes to a decision." Stevie said firmly. The sound of a throat being cleared startled the two Pokemon.

Gallium was another member of the party, an elderly Metagross with a taste for anything science, known for long long winded explanations and knowledge of nearly any subject.

"Pardon my intrusion…" Gallium had made his way over to the duo unnoticed. "…but I noticed a large number of my teammates standing in a group. Has something happened?" "Nothing huge. Steffi's thinking about whether or not she should date somebody, you probably wouldn't be interested." Penny said. Steffi suddenly clutched her head and grunted audibly. Stevie shared a look of concern with her two friends. "C'mon, let's go talk to her." she said, motioning for the group to move forward. Stevie approached her twin and placed a claw on her shoulder. "You okay, Sis?" she asked tentatively.

Steffi took a while to respond. "…Yeah, I'm alright." "You're sure not acting alright. Is there something you need to say?" Penny inquired, tilting her head to one side. Steffi sighed and turned around, a look of exasperation on her face. "I'm just having a hard time deciding, that's all." Stevie elbowed her playfully. "Come on, what's eating you? It never takes you this long to solve anything." Steffi averted eye contact with her twin. "It's nothing, really." Steffi stood up and walked in the opposite direction of her sister and friends. "Where are you going?" Penny asked. "Getting a glass of water." Steffi replied quickly.

Stevie and Penny exchanged confused looks. "I don't get it. She NEVER acts like this." Stevie said, now becoming worried about her sister's odd behavior. "If I may…" Gallium quietly cut into their conversation. "I've been studying Steffi's verbal and facial tics, and if I'm not mistaken, she seems nervous about something. Did this boy who asked her out threaten her in any way?" "What?! No! God, no! Where'd you get that idea?" Stevie said, taken aback. "Well, then she's obviously hiding something." Gallium said.

Stevie scratched her head. What would Steffi be embarrassed about? Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Hold on. Wait a second." Stevie took off swiftly after her twin. Steffi noticed her coming, but ignored her. Stevie eventually caught up with her, and began silently walking alongside her. After a few moments, Stevie decided to nip the dilemma in the bud.

"You like him, don't you?" "No." Steffi replied automatically. Stevie grinned. "Oh come on, Sis, there isn't anything wrong with liking someone!" "I don't like him like that, Stevie. Leave it alone." Steffi said back. Stevie then stepped in front of her twin, blocking her path. "Steffi. Listen to me. I've known Riley for about eight minutes, and I already know two things about him. One. He's not like the other dips that've asked you out, they had swelled heads about the size of Drifblims and could care less about your personality, they just liked you because you're hot." Steffi tried to walk past her, but Stevie grabbed her shoulder. "Two. I may not be as book smart as you, but I know more about guys. And I know full well that if you turn this guy down without testing him first, you'll break his heart six ways from Sunday."

"So, you're saying I should date him because I feel bad for him?" Steffi replied tersely. "No. I'm saying that if you turn him down, not only will you be missing the chance to date someone who may really care about you, you'll also be ruining what might be a very good friendship. Give him a chance, and if he turns out to be a jerk, dump him."

Steffi crossed her arms and glared as hardly as possible at her twin. "I can solve this on my own, thank you very much." she said irately. "No. No, you really can't." Stevie said back. Steffi turned away from her twin and began walking in the other direction. "Just give him a chance, Steffi! One chance, that's all." Stevie yelled in frustration. Steffi didn't respond, but those words echoed in her head as she walked away from her sister.

Riley walked silently behind Mara, not bothering to keep up with the fast pace of his new friend. "We should be on the other side of the lake soon, Ry. I have a feeling Ernie'll have some wise words for you." Riley nodded and smiled. "So, just out of curiosity, why are you so bent on dating Steffi anyway? I mean, besides the fact that she's pretty." Riley scratched behind his ear. "I- well, I was drawn in by her looks, but I've always wanted to date someone who was smart." Riley's eyes suddenly widened in horror. "Oh my god. I-I didn't mean it that way. I'm not saying you aren't smart, but," Mara chuckled good naturedly and waved him off. "Ry, don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean it like that. So, you like smart people, huh? I guess I can see that." Riley furrowed his brow a bit at his new nickname. "By the way, I want to say that I'm really sorry about Janet. She's actually not that bad of a Pokemon, she's just really insensitive sometimes."

"It's okay. I know I'm not that good at introducing myself. I actually feel worse about shouting at her." Riley said, laughing timidly. Mara turned and smiled warmly at him. "You're a sweet guy, Riley." Riley blushed and looked down. "Oh! There's Ernie!" Riley looked over Mara's shoulder. An aged Politoed sat on the shore of the beach. He wore a rather disarming smile and held a cane that resembled the curled root of an exotic tree. He turned his head when he heard footsteps approaching him. "Hi, Ernie! I'm Mara, you know me, right?" "Of course, Mara! How have you been?"

Ernie had a voice that brimmed with life and energy, despite his age. "I'm fine, thanks. But I actually came to ask you for help with something." Ernie stood up. "Absolutely, what can I do for you?" Mara gestured behind her at Riley. "This is Riley." Ernie looked at the thin Lucario and beamed.

"Well, hello there! It's always nice to see a new face around the ranch." Riley waved in return. "So, Riley has a few self confidence issues, as he's recently asked out someone and he's very nervous about what she's going to say in return." Ernie nodded empathetically. "Ah, yes, I understand. Riley, could you come over here, please? I dislike shouting across the beach to talk." Riley stepped forward quickly, somewhat intimidated by Ernie. "Are you nervous, my boy? I can assure you that I mean no harm." Ernie said, patting Riley on the shoulder. Riley flinched violently and stepped backwards.

"Oh, damn it, I forgot to tell you Riley doesn't like being touched." Mara said. Ernie raised an eyebrow, but continued smiling anyway. "I'm terribly sorry Riley, I didn't know." Ernie said warmly. "It's-it's okay, I need to get over myself." Riley said, angry at himself. "Don't beat yourself over your fears, my boy. Now, could you come here please?" Riley tentatively approached the older Pokemon. "So, I hear tell you're nervous about what a girl will say to you after you asked her for a date." Ernie said, both hands on his cane. "Uh, yeah. I know she's gonna say no, though…" Riley said sadly.

"Poppycock!" Ernie exclaimed, making Riley jump. "First rule of self help, NEVER expect the worst." Ernie said sternly. Riley nodded furiously. "Okay." "Now then, if and only if she says no, be polite, calm, and most importantly, try to establish a friendship with her so no one will get hurt." Ernie suddenly tapped his cane on the ground. "But if she says yes, react accordingly." Riley raised an eyebrow. "Accordingly?" "Yes, accordingly. Every person is different, Riley. I can't tell you how to react when you're happy. You control that." Riley didn't quite understand. "I- alright." Ernie then beamed. "Good! I'm glad I could help, and I hope everything goes well." Riley smiled at the Politoed. "If you need any other advice, come see me." Ernie said before taking a seat on the shore. Mara came over to Riley. "So, did that help?" "Actually, yes. Now I think I can handle-" Riley froze up.

Steffi herself was coming down the beach, followed by Millie. "Riley, there you are." Steffi said, waving to the Lucario. Riley swallowed hard, but went to see her. "Hi Steffi. Listen, I'm sorry I ran off like that." "It's fine, really. I've been thinking about your offer…" Riley braced himself for the phrase that would follow. "…I'd love to go on a date with you." Riley was about to speak, but Steffi's reply surged through his brain like an electric shock. Adrenaline flooded through his body like a dam burst. The only thing he could say was "I…wha?" "It would be a pleasure to go on a date with you." Riley barely heard her speak, his body numb. "Would tonight at 8:30 be alright? I could meet you in the cafeteria for dinner." Riley dimly nodded, still processing Steffi's nine shocking words. "Well, good. See you then." Steffi smiled and turned to leave. Riley was rooted to the spot. Mara and Ernie exchanged satisfied looks. "Bravo, Riley."

***A/N* You'll have to excuse my re-release of this chapter, but there was a critical continuity error. I'm editing this from a rough draft, and at times I forget to edit certain details out. Sorry for the inconvenience. A/N***


	7. Ombrophobia

A few hours afterward at 8:22…

The sun had begun to set over Skyline Ranch, painting the sky a rich shade of orange. Unfortunately, clouds covered up most of the colors, as the moist weather of the past week had managed to invade again, causing a bit of a drizzle from the clouds. That drizzle quickly turned to rain. The rain quickly became a downpour. Oddly enough, the color still did its best to penetrate the cloud wall, turning it a color that resembled muddy orange juice. The sky had made it possible for Steffi to make out the words on her book, so she remained outside under the roof of a pavillion.

"I've been charged, I've tried building a plot the same way you have. I've tried to figure it out; but, I just have this hunch that something is missing, a tiny piece of the jigsaw. Somebody who should be dead is alive, or somebody who should be alive is already dead." "Explain that."

"You know, there's a sentence in a Conan Doyle book, 'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

Steffi frowned, still not all that interested in the book she was reading. Placing it down on the bench she was seated on, she put her chin in her talons and thought. 'So. You have a date tonight. The first one you've had in about a year.' She took a moment to wipe her glasses on her leg. 'Well, you should feel excited.' But she didn't. In fact, she was nervous. Why? She began breaking apart the various reasons in her head.

What if Riley DIDN'T turn out to be a good person? What if she didn't like the way the relationship was going, but deeply hurt Riley's feelings in the process? What if he was…

"No, no. Get over yourself. It's just one date." Steffi said out loud, shaking her head free of the intrusive thoughts. She glanced up and noticed a dim object seated on the edge of another bench. She stood up and walked over to it, taking care not to step in any water, and picked up the object. She was horrified to see the book she lent Riley with its front cover missing and the pages completely swelled up with water. "Wh-who did this?" she said to herself.

Suddenly, a peculiar scent hit her beak. It burned her nostrils to the point of making her cough. Rubbing at her nose, she looked a little closer at the book. Between the water, there were a few spots of a dark violet liquid. "…Poison." A Poison Type had slashed the cover off and had left it here in the rain. Suddenly feeling quite angry, she put the waterlogged novel over by hers, muttering to herself.

"Hey, Steffi! Long time, no see!" Steffi looked to her left to see a Zoroark and a Lopunny entering the pavillion. "Oh, hello Zoey." Steffi said, still very displeased. Zoey sat herself down on a bench. "D'you mind if we kick back here for a bit? It started to pour before we got back to the cafeteria." "Yes, that's fine." Shannon noticed the dripping pulp that used to be a book and grimaced.

"Did you drop that in a puddle or something?" she said, gesturing to it. "No, I found it out here. Did you see anyone holding this?" Both girls shook their heads. "This damn rain better stop soon, Duster's gonna flip if I don't come back." Zoey said, crossing her legs.

"Aruj gets really nervous if he thinks I'm in danger, too." Shannon agreed. Shannon was famous on the Ranch for being mated with a Garchomp named Aruj, and they loved each other dearly.

"No, he'll just be angry if I make him wait for dinner." Zoey said, smirking.

Steffi stopped brooding over the corpse of her novel for a moment as a thought crossed her mind. Both of these girls had long, successful relationships with their boyfriends. "Hey…" Steffi uttered rather quietly. Zoey and Shannon stopped talking and turned their attention to the Blaziken sitting across from them. "You two, have, boyfriends…yeah?" The two girls exchanged looks. "Uh, yeah?" "Why do you ask?" Steffi had been dreading this question. "Because… I have a date tonigh-"

"Wait, WHAT?" Zoey had exploded before Steffi had time to finish her sentence. "You have a date? YOU?! With who? When did this happen?" Steffi sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Today I was asked to dinner by a Lucario named Riley." she explained briefly. "Riley? Who's Riley? The trainer?"

Both girls were now sitting at attention. "Ok…" Steffi filled them in, who Riley was, what he was like, what he looked like, how it happened, and so forth. "Wow! This guy must have some serious charm if he got you to date him." Zoey said, flashing a toothy grin. Steffi averted eyes with the Zoroark. "But, why did you ask us about our boyfriends?" "Well, I, how did you make your relationships work so well?"

Zoey smirked again. "Easy. Duster has a real soft spot for me, but he didn't like anyone else, so I tought him how to be a better person. Whenever he did good I rewarded him, emotionally or, heh heh, physically." Steffi felt herself blush. "I don't think Riley's like that though."

Shannon spoke up. "Well, Aruj and I just sort of clicked when he evolved and settled down. I think if you like him and he likes you, a relationship is pretty easy." "That's the problem though, I'm not entirely sure I like him yet." Steffi said worriedly. Shannon smiled. "That's the point of a date, Steffi, to get to know someone better. If he's a nice guy, and your feelings are real, I say stick with him. Looks don't matter either, I mean, look who I'm with." Steffi felt a little better. "Thanks, that helps." Suddenly, her expression turned to one of shock. "Oh Arceus, do you know what time it is?" Zoey scratched her head. "Uh, I left to find Shannon at about 8:09, I'd say 8:30-ish." "Goddamnit!" Steffi suddenly got up and hurried away. "Hey, Steff! You forgot your book!" Zoey waved the non-damaged book in the air. "She didn't see you, Zoey. We better go get her." Shannon said, carefully picking up the other, less than dry novel. "Good idea. Besides, I kinda want to see this Riley guy.

8:22

Riley rocked back and forth, standing under the metal awning outside the cafeteria. He got caught in the rain while exploring the outdoor part of the ranch, so he ran for cover under here. He didn't really want to go inside to talk to strangers, so he remained under the awning, listening to the rain pound the metal.

Riley was cold, and frankly getting a little bored, but he wanted to be a gentleman and wait for Steffi out there. The rain outside was making drops of moisture cling to his fur, so he had to repeatedly shake to get the water out. While smoothing out his chest fur after the third time he shook himself dry, a beam of light crept its way across the property from the cafeteria. Riley recognized this as the door being opened. "S-Steffi?" he called out. There wasn't a response. He decided to check out who the person was himself. But as he walked towards the light, he lost his footing on the slippery concrete.

Stumbling forward, he collided with a large muscular body. Immediately throwing himself off, he fell backwards, and his head met the concrete painfully. Groaning and clutching at his skull, Riley saw the blurry figure of who he crashed into. "You alright?" The figure was reptilian, tall, orange and black with a prominent maw and a thick tail. Riley's brain registered the figure as a Krookodile. "Hey, are you alright?" The Krookodile said again, stooping a little closer to Riley. "Yes, I'm okay." Riley stood up, taking care not to touch the tall reptile. "I'm sorry I ran into you."

Riley apologized immediately. "It's fine. Just be more careful next time." The Krookodile then squinted his small eyes and looked down at Riley. "Uh… are you from around here?" he inquired. "No. I'm visiting." Riley said, still rubbing his now swelling head. "Oh. What are you doing outside anyway?" Riley finally stopped cradling his wound before speaking up. "I'm waiting for someone. I have a date." The Krookodile looked confused. "I thought you said you weren't from around here." "I'm not. I, uh, asked out Steffi today, do you know her?"

The Krookodile raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Steffi? The Blaziken?" Riley felt a brief spot of paranoia when he saw the shocked expression the Krookodile had. "Err…yes?" "Tall? Glasses? Big bust?" "Well, yes…" "The most sought after chick on this ranch, the one who I've seen Pokemon get into fights over, THAT Steffi?" Riley was now very nervous. "I didn't know that…" Riley practically whispered.

"…Seriously?" The Krookodile asked. "I suppose so…" The reptile remained silent for a moment, then let out one, short laugh. "Damn, kid." he said, giving a thin smile. "What?" Riley inquired, still nervous. "That's pretty impressive is all. What's your name?" Riley was dumbfounded, but gave his name anyway. "R-Riley."

"Hm. Duster." "What?" "That's my name, Duster." "Oh." The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Riley finally spoke up. "Why are you out here, uh, Duster?" "Waiting for my girlfriend, too. She's a Zoroark." Riley noticed Duster wasn't much of a conversationalist, but it was kind of a refreshing change from all the fast talkers he met today. He only spoke in short statements, and most responses were "Mmm." or "Yeah." Riley was actually somewhat at peace with the giant reptile.

A few minutes went by until Duster started a conversation. "…So how'd you do it?" "I'm sorry?" "Steffi, how'd you get her to go out with you?" "Oh. I just, sort of, asked." Duster raised an eyebrow again. "Really?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh. Weird." Riley decided to speak up again. "What's Zoey like?" Duster actually smiled wistfully. "Perfect. Funny, smart, loving, everything."

"You forgot smoking hot."

Riley and Duster both jumped at the sound of the new voice. A Zoroark had silently crept up behind them. "Hey, baby." Zoey crooned, giving Duster a kiss on the nose. "Mmph! Cut it out!" Duster pushed her away. Zoey smiled mischievously. "Oh? I thought you said I was perfect, Romeo." Duster glared at her before standing up. "Let's just go get some dinner, alright?" Riley stood up too, and noticed Steffi and a Lopunny behind the couple. "Steffi!" he exclaimed, hurrying over to her. "Riley, there you are. Sorry I'm late." Riley and Steffi talked amongst themselves as the trio of other Pokemon looked on. "Soo…what was that you were saying about me, Duster?" Zoey teased, prodding Duster in the chest. "Let it go." "Come on, you big marshmallow!" "Stop it, Zoey!" "Funny, smart, loving?" "Zoey!"


	8. Heterophobia

The group of Pokémon remained together for a while, moving inside the cafeteria. Zoey and Shannon began asking Riley questions about him. Riley, while feeling a little uneasy, still managed to keep his composure during the onslaught of romantic interrogation. Personally, he felt more comfortable with Duster, who was looking on, still mildly frustrated with his girlfriend's chiding.

"She was really nice to me; I just sort of caved in after a while. She's also really pretty." Riley explained timidly.

"Aww, Riley, that's sweet." Shannon said. "It's true, Riley, she's a really good Pokémon. I still can't believe all you did was ask her. Do you know how many guys have tried?" Zoey exclaimed with a grin.

"Duster was impressed, too." Riley said.

The Krookodile shot him a 'don't drag me into this' look.

"Like I said, you should be proud of yourself. Not only did you get the ungettable girl, you impressed my boyfriend. That's two things no one on this ranch has been able to pull off."

Both Duster and Steffi rolled their eyes, but Riley looked down and blushed under his fur. Zoey chuckled before sighing deeply. "Well, I guess it's time we took our leave. You two enjoy your date, alright?" Riley nodded, and then maneuvered swiftly over to Duster.

"Can we hang out again?"

The hulking reptile stared for a moment. "Err…yeah. If you want." he said shortly. He then returned to following the girls. Steffi came over to Riley's side.

"Alright, let's get our food and meet out on the patio. The rain's settled down."

"OK, sure thing! I won't be long, I promise!" As Riley hurried off, he couldn't help but add a little spring in his step. He was incredibly excited, not only was this his first real date, it was with the prettiest Pokémon he had ever seen. He went over all the social notes Ross had given him multiple times in his brain. Eye contact, smiling and laughing, humor, he knew it all. And this dinner was going to be the fruit of his labor.

Steffi sat outside on one of the patio tables. The book that disappointed her all day let her down once again with a painfully predictable ending. "Classic thriller, my foot…" she muttered to herself, casting the novel aside.

She began to eat her supper before her date arrived. Manners could wait; her lunch had been cut short. In between beakfulls of food, she glanced inside the cafeteria, looking for Riley. She eventually caught sight of the lean Lucario skirting his way through the room clutching a trayful of food. He got a meal that didn't consist of only Berries this time, although they took up a portion of his tray.

Riley eventually made his way outside, nudging the door open with his back and maneuvering over to the table.

"I'm sorry I took so long, there was a bit of a line." Riley said hastily, seating himself.

"You were actually a lot quicker than my sister, it's a pleasant surprise." Steffi said matter of factly, drinking some of her water.

Riley tucked himself into the table and began delicately eating a Wepear Berry. After a few moments of silence, Steffi decided to start the conversation. "So, Riley. Tell me about yourself."

Riley swallowed his fruit, trying to respond as quickly as possible, "I-err… well, what do you want to know?"

"What was your childhood like?" Steffi asked, sipping her water again.

Riley scratched his head in thought. "Well, I was born in Veilstone City. I was my Mom's third child, I think. I don't really remember much about her, because Harris adopted me when I was really little. Harris was my trainer, if you didn't know. He lived in Fallarbor Town, so he took me there, and he raised me for, umm… sixteen years maybe? I think that's right. I'm not rambling, am I?" Riley wanted to make sure he wasn't boring Steffi.

"Of course not. Keep going." she said politely, motioning with her talons.

"Well, Harris taught me everything about battling, and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. You battle?" Steffi was thoroughly taken aback. "No offense at all, but you don't really look like the battling type."

Riley frowned, looking down at his body. "I used to. I gave it up after I left Harris's custody." He took a bite out of his Wepear Berry, now melancholy. Steffi put her chin in her talons.

"Why?"

Riley began massaging his cheek, almost subconsciously.

"…Can we not talk about this, please?"

Steffi was surprised at the pain in Riley's light green eyes. "Riley, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry." Riley shook his head. "It's not your fault." Riley said quietly, not really speaking directly to Steffi. Steffi shifted worriedly in her seat and quickly changed the subject.

"What are your interests, Riley?" Riley's ears perked up a little.

"Music. I love music."

"What kind?"

"Anything if it's good, but especially alternative rock and classical." Riley, now forgetting about his memories, began telling Steffi about his favorite artists. "I love Tchaikovsky, and The Beatles, and Franz Shubert, have you ever heard of him?" Steffi shook her head. "Really? 'Who is Sylvia?' "

Riley actually sang a little bit of it for Steffi, who was surprised at his decent singing voice. "Well, you've certainly piqued my interest to check it out." Steffi said, charmed.

"I love it more than any of his other songs. It inspires me." Riley said, smiling slightly. He was finally starting to relax a little.

"…But enough about me, what are your interests?"

Steffi adjusted her glasses and tapped the book next to her. "If you can't tell by now, I love reading. I think I've read every book in the library." Riley looked perplexed, tilting his head to one side. "You don't battle either?" he asked.

"Nope. I have a bad leg. My sister and I were born from the same embryo, and during separation my leg got damaged and never healed properly. That's why I walk with a limp."

Riley frowned again, this time in empathy. "Wow, I'm so sorry." Steffi scoffed.

"Please, I'm fine. It's like walking with a prosthetic leg, it's just stiff."

The two took a break from their conversation to eat. About a minute later, Riley spoke up nervously.

"There's something I forgot to tell you."

"What's that?"

"If we're going to date, you should know I have a fear of being touched."

Steffi stopped eating. "Are you a germophobe?"

"No. Ever since I was born, I've hated anyone touching me. I don't know what it is." Riley looked ashamed.

"Well, I'm not really into physical relationships, so we should be fine." Steffi replied.

"Wait, what?" Riley said, confused. "I don't mind, Riley. We're probably not going to touch one another anytime soon, so don't worry." "…Really?" "Really." Riley sat back in his chair, feeling as though someone just removed a hundred pound weight from his shoulders.

The date went on for another hour, the two Pokémon chatting about this and that. Riley was considerably less nervous, laughing more than he had in what felt like a lifetime. By 10:00, both of them had eaten second or third helpings, so they were full to bursting.

"Oh man, I can barely move..." Riley said, sitting back and massaging his stuffed belly with one paw.

"Yeah, I think I ate past my limit too." Steffi said, feeling her stomach growl in satisfaction. "I guess I was having such a good time, I forgot about what I was eating." Steffi said, wiping her glasses with an unused napkin.

Riley looked up at her. "You had a good time?" he asked.

"Riley, are you kidding? Tonight was lovely." Steffi said, giving Riley a rare smile.

"So… can we do this again soon?" Riley said hopefully.

"Absolutely."

"So… is… err-this a err… relationship?" Riley said, stumbling over his words. Steffi laughed dryly.

"Slow down, Riley. Let's just say we're… 'More than friends.'" Riley nodded vigorously.

"More than friends, got it."

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light, and a Gardevoir appeared beside their table. "Riley, hi. I was- Am I interrupting something?" The Gardevoir looked at the two Pokemon sheepishly.

"No, we were just finishing up." Steffi said, standing up. "Oh, good. Well, Riley, I'm Serena, I'm one of Brian's helpers on the ranch. Ross called and said you were more accustomed to sleeping in a bed. Do you want the guest room?"

Riley thought, then nodded. "Alright then. He told me that you needed to be in bed by 10:00, it's past then. I think you better come with me." Riley happily obliged. Before Serena teleported, Riley looked Steffi in the eyes.

"More than friends.?"

"More than friends."

Riley then vanished in a burst of light.


	9. Sitophobia (Kao1214)

***A/N* This chapter is written entirely by Kao1214, following a request from me. He's an excellent writer, and I hope you'll enjoy his style. *A/N***

Riley jerked awake in bed as the raucous cawing tore through the air. Scrambling out from beneath the covers, he ran to the window in an attempt to discover the source of the racket. He quickly sighted it in the form of a Dodrio standing on the roof of the barn across the field. The sun had barely broken the horizon, but the day was evidently far along enough for it to feel the need to call the dawn.

Dooooo

Driiiii

Ooooooo

Sighing in resentment over the fact that he had been woken up over something so trivial, Riley slouched back from the window. It was then that he realized that he had been staring at a barn, and with that all of the waking amnesia was washed away and the memories of yesterday's events came flooding back in its place. And without even realizing it, a smile came with them too.

Riley yawned and stretched as he stepped into the ranch house's central room. He had quickly found that sleep was determinedly eluding him after the Dodrio's awakening, no matter how hard he tried to slip back into its arms. He had ended up deciding to take the chance to explore the house while most of its residents were sleeping, and maybe grab a book from the library for a conversation starter with Steffi.

Idly scratching his cheek, he peered around the living room curiously. It was surprisingly large and spacious when unoccupied. He made a move to sit on the edge of one of the couches in the room before pausing. Looking about the room again, something seemed wrong. Frowning, he stood frozen in his halfway-sitting-halfway-standing pose. He could've sworn he just heard something outside. But what had that been...?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the sound he had heard repeated, but this time repeated at ten times the volume. More cries ripped through the air, but this time, instead of a Dodrio's cawing, a series of feral roars shook the early morning.

Eyes wide, Riley raced through the hallway till he came to the front door of the house. Not even thinking, he bolted through it to see what the commotion was.

He froze, however, at the sight of the monster standing in the yard.

Three heads snarling and coarse black fur rippling over its body, it obviously wasn't happy. Riley suddenly noticed the smaller form of a human standing in front of it, calmly staring it down. With a jolt of recognition, he realized it was the human whose ranch he was staying on, and the monster was the Hydreigon that had been terrorizing the ranch upon his arrival. All three of its heads lunged forward to roar in the human's face, and Riley found himself involuntarily flinching backward to cower against the wall of the house. The human didn't move, however. In fact, Riley could only watch in amazement as he lifted one hand, and then swung it forward to slap the beast across its main head. Its head jerked to the side before its eyes widened in fury and it spun back around to lunge forward in attack. The last thing Riley saw before he squeezed his eyes shut was a flash of red coming from the human.

His long ears twitched when they were only met with silence. Cautiously opening his eyes, Riley jerked them fully open when he saw that the Hydreigon was suddenly gone from the scene, and the human was unharmed. Not believing his eyes, Riley stepped forward as the human crouched down to pick something up from the grass. Seeing it was a PokéBall, comprehension dawned on him. The Hydreigon had been returned to its PokéBall in the middle of the attack by the human. Continuing forward, Riley was close enough to hear him sigh and mutter to himself.

"Salazar, you great stupid beast. Ready to try this again?"

Pausing in his walk forward, Riley cocked his head in confusion as the human stood up again. Swinging his arm around he released the ball into the air. Opening in midair, it released a stream of red energy that condensed into the form of the Hydreigon once more. It paused and blinked in confusion before Riley saw understanding of what had happened dawn in its eyes. "So, you feel like being cooperative, now?" the human called up to it.

Riley stumbled and fell backward in a panic as the dragon gave its answer in the form of another charge at its trainer...

...and was just as quickly confined to its PokéBall again.

The human ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "No, huh?" he said dryly. It was then he noticed Riley, still on his back in the grass, and a smile broke out across his face. "Hey, Riley! What're you doing up so early?"

Getting to his feet and dusting himself off, Riley paused for a second as he realized he didn't remember his current caretaker's name. Hesitating a second longer as he tried his best to remember, he turned to point at the Dodrio still perched on the roof of the barn.

The smile dropped off of the human's face. "Oh. Right. That. I meant to tell you about Kiwi, but seeing as most everyone here can ignore her by now, I guess it slipped my mind." Rubbing the back of his neck, his smiled apologetically at the Lucario. "I'm really sorry about that. It's the first day of your vacation, you're supposed to be able to sleep in!"

Not like ANYone could, with all the noise you're making out here. a new voice cut in. Riley frowned when he realized that he had heard the voice in his mind, as opposed to with his ears. As a result, he had no idea where it had come from, despite how familiar it was. The human, however, had instantly turned to to look back to the house, so Riley followed his gaze.

The Gardevoir that he had met last night after his date with Steffi was making her way out of the house, eyes squinted shut against the now more prevalent morning light and a coat haphazardly thrown on to ward off the chill.

"Ah, did we wake you, Serena?" he said.

Mmph. Came her response as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. What the heck were you even doing?

Riley's ears perked up at this, as he was still quite curious about the previous events himself.

The human sighed in response, tossing the PokéBall he still held up and down. "I was just trying to discipline Salazar after his little showing yesterday. Can't have him terrifying our visitors, yeah?" He turned to smile at Riley as he said this, catching the PokéBall one last time. Suddenly self-conscious about his reaction to the Hydreigon's small rampage yesterday, Riley hunched his shoulders and turned his gaze to the ground.

Do you realize how much of an oxymoron that sentence was? Serena said flatly. That's like trying to cut Delta off from the internet, it just doesn't happen, Brian.

"I dunno, I'd still like to try that sometime, just to see how it takes before he... cracks?" Brian trailed off as Riley suddenly perked up, a triumphant look on his face. "You okay there, Riley?"

(Ah, sorry, I just...) Riley stopped as he realized Brian wasn't likely to understand him. He turned to Serena. (Do you do translations...?) he asked tentatively.

"Well, hardly necessary when you can just tell me yourself." Brian said, smiling knowingly.

Riley couldn't help but jump. (You mean you actually understand what I'm saying?) he asked in amazement.

"Oh, I don't know if 'understand' if the right word for it." he said, beginning to gesture with his hands. "See, Serena and I share a mental rapport. Our minds are pretty much linked. So long as she's nearby, I'm able to understand you guys' language, due to her being able to understand it herself."

(Wow. That sounds... handy.) Riley said, still impressed.

It's got its uses, but it isn't wonderful all the time. This guy hits the booze, he won't be the only one feeling it in the morning. Serena said, smiling playfully and punching Brian lightly on the arm.

"When I hit the booze? I don't touch the stuff! As I remember it, you're the one who gave me the hangover!" he responded, laughing.

Riley found himself smiling along with them as they launched into a playful argument. Watching the trainer and his Gardevoir, he couldn't help but think about Ross, and the Gardevoir they lived with. Sophia ran translation duties for him, which was why he thought to ask Serena, but he hadn't ever even considered something like this before. Another thought struck him then. Ross and Sophia were exceptionally close, and this seemed like something that would result from an even CLOSER bond. (Umm...) he started, not quite sure how to ask. (so... are you two...?)

He was cut off by Brian. "Oh, hold that thought, Riley. Idea. You two wait here for a second." He dashed off toward the house, grinning to himself and leaving Riley alone with Serena.

Riley flinched as she realized she had fixed him with a thoroughly irritated stare, her good humor suddenly gone. (Yeah. I can hear what you're thinking. No. Don't even give him that idea.) she said aloud, no longer telepathically broadcasting. (We get enough annoying press coverage as it is.)

Blushing, Riley quickly nodded, not bothering to ask all the other questions that had raised. Things were very different here.

Riley stared about himself, not sure how to react to the new scenery. The morning was still young, and as a result, the town was still waking up. Brian had said it was called Solaceon Town, a small rancher's village between Veilstone and Hearthome City. They had passed more than one ranch on the way through, though none of them came even close to comparing to the scope of Skyline Ranch.

Brian had returned from his run to the house wearing a jacket of his own, insisting that he needed to treat Riley to breakfast somewhere special. And here they were now, cutting through the sleepy little town. Riley had found himself unintentionally hanging back to observe the town as it passed, while Brian and Serena walked ahead of him. He was broken out his thoughts by a call back to him, however.

"Hey, Riley. Don't be such a stranger, this is your breakfast. Come on." Brian said, gesturing for him to join them up front. While he preferred to hang back and continue taking in the surroundings, he didn't want to be rude. Riley sped up to match their pace.

He couldn't help but notice that all of them immediately fell into a noticeably awkward silence upon his arrival. "So..." Brian started, trying to break it. "I never asked, but what got you so excited back there, Riley?"

(Oh, that. It's embarrassing, but I had actually forgotten your name. Your conversation reminded me.) he said, beginning to trail off as he realized how awkward an explanation that was.

"Oh, no problem. I realize we didn't exactly get a good introduction yesterday, what with Salazar trashing the place. But hey, that's what this is for, right?" Brian responded, grinning at him. "Speaking of which, we're here!" He turned around to face them and gestured to the building they had come to.

Peering up at it, Riley had to say he wasn't very impressed. On what seemed to be the very outskirts of Solaceon Town, it looked just to be a plain log cabin. A small pinstriped awning hung over the front door, but nothing else stood out. Honestly, it reminded him the most of the house he lived in with Ross. Confused, he looked over to Serena. She glanced back to him before waving for him to follow. (Come on, you're gonna love it here. This is a great place.) Shrugging, he followed the two of them in.

The interior was noticeably more finely decorated than the outside, actually looking like a restaurant. A small bar ran along one wall, and the other had three booth and table combinations fixed along it. Many pictures of what Riley could only guess were famous patrons were hung on the walls, though he didn't recognize any of them. Small, shaded lamps hung from the ceiling, casting a warm and cozy light over the single room that made up the establishment. A girl in a waitress's uniform was rummaging around behind the bar, obviously still opening up for the morning. She glanced up at the sound of customers entering, and stood up with a smile of recognition on her face.

"Brian, Serena! Hey! Come on in! We haven't seen you two here in a long time."

Brian waved a hand in greeting. "Hey, Kati. I've got a guest here with me today, and I wanted to treat him to a good breakfast. Just give us the usual?" he said, starting toward the bar. He paused and craned his neck in an attempt to see into the kitchen behind her. "Is Sal not in yet?" he asked.

"Oh, no, he asked me to open today; he won't be in until later. Sorry you missed him, but... a guest, huh?" the waitress said, turning to smile at Riley. "Well, welcome to the Café Cabin, home to the best Moomoo Milk in all of Sinnoh!"

Riley smiled meekly back at her as she turned to head into the kitchen. As Brian and Serena took seats at the bar, he followed suit and slid onto a seat next to Serena. He folded his paws neatly in his lap and sat quietly as Serena grabbed the menu sitting nearby on the bar and began to idly flip through it. He couldn't help but stare at her out of the corner of his eye. He found himself thinking about Sophia again, and how incredibly different this Gardevoir was from her. He didn't want to judge her yet without having really gotten to know her, but her personality already seemed radically different from Sophia's, not to mention her looks. After so long of only having contact with Sophia, Serena was honestly a bit jarring.

"Yo, Riley, catch!" Brian called, leaning around Serena and tossing something his way. Reacting quickly, Riley caught the object, only fumbling it slightly. He looked at it to see it was the pack of pills Ross has left with him. "I assume you know which ones you're supposed to take once our meal arrives?" Brian asked. Riley nodded in affirmation. "Well then, while we wait, tell me about what it's like back home for you, Riley."

Riley shuffled in his seat before answering slowly. (Well, it's a lot smaller than your ranch...)

"I'd imagine so, few places dwarf Skyline." Brian laughed. "It's been awhile since I really talked to Ross. I know you have a Gardevoir that lives with you, but has he added any new recruits to the family?"

(There's Kane, a Manectric.) Riley squinted one eye, trying to think back to whether he was missing anyone.

"Really?" Brian said, raising his eyebrows. "That's certainly new. Do you all get along?"

(Oh, yes.) Riley said, nodding happily. (They're all my family, of course we get along with each other.)

Brian laughed again. "It's good you think like that, Riley. I know Ross thinks the same way, and I agree. Pokémon are our family, and I couldn't imagine it any other way." He gestured toward Serena. "Like Serena here. Sister, daughter, close personal friend, the exact relation doesn't matter. All that matters is that she's as important to me as any biological family member, and I'd do anything for her."

(Gag.) said Serena, who still hadn't looked up from the menu.

"Aw, come on, I know for a fact you think the same way about me! Huh? Right?" he said. Grinning, he threw an arm around the Gardevoir's shoulders and pressed her tightly to him.

She didn't resist, but rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. (Yeah, but that doesn't mean I go around getting all sappy about it.) she said, giving him a wry smile.

"See what I mean?" Brian said, looking back up to Riley before they fell into laughter.

Riley laughed along with them, but behind the smile he was deep in thought again. Humans and Pokémon together as family, as strongly devoted as any purebred one? He liked that thought... yes, he really did. The three of them quickly fell into another conversation, and Riley realized how much he was enjoying himself now. He barely noticed when the waitress returned with three glasses of chilled Moomoo Milk, but he did notice how spectacular it tasted going down after he quickly popped his medication. It was only later that he realized barely half an hour had passed when the new arrival showed up.

They were so wrapped up in their discussion that they didn't even notice the boy who came out from the kitchen, instead of the waitress. He looked a little younger than Brian, but his face immediately contorted at the sight of Riley and Serena. Moving forward, he rapped the counter in front of Brian, who broke off from what he was saying to fix him with a slightly offended questioning stare. "Excuse me sir, but you can't have your Pokémon out here."

Contentedness suddenly leaving him, Riley ducked his head submissively and started to stand up, complying with the order.

"No, Riley, sit down." Brian stopped him, staring at the boy instead of the Lucario. A look of anger flashed across the boy's face at this, and he moved to say something when Brian moved. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, fixing the boy with an unconvinced glare. "Since when?"

The boy leaned back slightly in surprise. "Since when has it ever been okay to have your animals out in an area reserved for humans?"

One of Brian's eyebrows slowly raised. Riley noted with growing apprehension how tense he suddenly was. "This is certainly news to me. But disregarding that, why? They're buying your food, they're not creating a disturbance, what's the problem?"

The boy laughed in response. "Oh, please sir, don't talk about them like they're actually patrons."

Oh dear. Here we go. Looks like we've a human supremacist on our hands. Joy. Riley straightened at the sudden voice in his head and turned to see Serena glancing at him. She shook her head slightly, smiling grimly. Frowning in confusion, he turned back to watch the confrontation.

Brian was sitting up straight now, his glare piercing. "I don't even know how to argue with logic that flawed." he said carefully. "But regardless, I've had my Pokémon eat with me here plenty of times before and never had a problem. And come to think of it, I don't even recognize you."

The boy leaned forward and planted his hands on the bar. "I'm new. But regardless of logic, I'm the employee here, I decide what happens in this establishment." he said venomously, obviously beginning to get frustrated with Brian's rebellious attitude. "Now sir, I'm going to ask you again to return your Pokémon to their PokéBalls. Now."

A sharp laugh came from Brian and he threw a hand into the air. "You're new, but you make the- oh lord." He sat back again. "I'd love to, but I don't seem to have them on me."

"Then you'll just have to ask them to wait outside while YOU finish YOUR meal."

Before Brian could respond, Serena's voice was suddenly psychically projected. Why don't you stop talking about us like we're not here and ask us yourself? Now there's an idea! The boy looked around in surprise before locking his still shocked gaze on Serena. She quickly raised her eyebrows at him. Hm?

Riley saw that Brian was smiling at her now, the tension alleviated by her interruption. The boy opened his mouth before closing it again, finally raising a finger to point at her. "Y-You can't talk to me that way. You're just a Pokémon." He finally said.

Serena cocked her head. Really? I had no idea. And... why is that a problem?

The boy went through the loop of opening his mouth and closing it again before turning back to Brian. Having a Pokémon suddenly talking to him was obviously an incredibly offputting experience for him. "Tell your Pokémon to show some respect." he said, straining to regain control of the situation.

See, you just did it again. I'm sitting right here, you really don't need to keep referring to me in the third person.

"I'm not going to talk straight to you!" he finally burst out, pointing at her while still determinedly looking at Brian. He only received an amused look in response.

And whyever not? Do you think you're better than me or something?

"Yes! Yes I do! I'm a human, and you're a Pokémon, of course I'm better than you!" he said, quickly losing the meager control he had regained.

Riley heard a soft "Ah," come from Brian.

Really. You're better than me. Serena said dryly, crossing her own arms. Yeah, I guess I can see that. She idly waved a hand, her eyes softly glowing. Riley found himself smiling at the boy's jump of surprise as the salt and pepper shakers spaced along the bar rose into the air and started performing a midair dance with each other. I mean, yeah, really. Psychic powers, who wants those? Furrowing her brow in mock consideration, she shook her head and set the condiments down again. Nah. By the way, I'm also really impressed with your demonstration of how much more intelligent than me you are, too. Riley had to hold back laughter as he watched the boy struggling to respond. He knew that they were actually being pretty mean to him, but he had asked for it. If anyone deserved this treatment, it was a supremacist like him. Riley, quick, I'm only broadcasting to you right now. Say something out loud with your Aura. came Serena's voice. Surprised at his inclusion in the scheme, Riley looked at her in question. She was still cooly smiling at the boy, but Brian was looking encouragingly at him.

Frowning in concentration, Riley started focusing. He had never been very good with manipulating the Aura all Lucarios innately possessed, but he was sure he could manage a word or two. Soft pulses of purple energy began to float in the air around his paws as he straightened and opened his mouth. "She's... right, you know. You're..." he said in a slightly shaking voice. He trailed off to focus on the next word, as he was especially loose with the longer ones. Screwing up his face, he finally got it out. "...impressive!" He grinned in triumph at the now thoroughly discouraged boy.

That did it for him. Having one of them come and speak directly to him, in his own language? He had no comeback. Luckily, he was saved from having to think one up by the emergence of the waitress from the back again. "Frank? When did you get here? You know you're not on serving duty yet, you're supposed to be in the back." she said, staring at him quizzically.

He leaped at the chance to get himself out of the situation. "Kati, tell him he can't have his Pokémon out here. Tell him to put them away, now!"

She frowned at him in confusion before a look of realization hit her and she shook her head. "What? Tell him put away his...? Oh. You're not harping on the Pokémon are inferior thread again, are you? Come on, Frank, you know this Café is fully supportive of all Pokémon. There's even a battlefield out back for customers who feel so inclined!" She shook her head again at the boy, who had realized no help would be coming from her. "Sal will be hearing about this, I hope you know that." She turned to Brian, smiling apologetically. "I'm so sorry for any trouble he may have caused you. He hasn't learned yet that his stupid human supremacist views don't have a place here. Please, finish your meal. It'll be on the house this time."

Brian made to stand up, and Riley and Serena followed suit. "Nah, we've had our fill. And don't worry about the bill, I don't mind paying." he said, pulling out some money and tossing it onto the table. Riley noted that it was significantly more than their order had cost. Brian turned to face the boy, Frank. "So, my Pokémon can talk. Howabout that. I'm sure you have some Pokémon of your own, why don't you see what they have to say? I'm sure you could learn a bit from them." He turned around and gestured for them to follow him as the boy's hand shot to his belt, where Riley was sure he had his own PokéBalls stored.

As Brian swung the front door open, Riley could see that the temporary clearness of the morning had vanished and the rain that had been pervading the atmosphere had returned. Brian turned to look at Serena and offered his arm. "If you will?" He glanced at Riley and jerked his head for him to get closer to them.

With pleasure. Serena said, taking the proffered arm. As Riley stepped closer to them, she waved her hand and a green shield of psychic energy wrapped around them to block the rain. Serena accentuated the popping noise the shield's formation made, and Riley glanced over his shoulder to see the boy flinch again as they started out.

As they walked down Solaceon's central road, Riley sped up to walk beside Serena. (That was so much fun! You sure put him in his place!) he said, grinning at them.

Serena tilted her head to smile at him. Yeah? We did good?

"I'll say." Brian said, still looking forward. "He needed someone to knock him down a peg. People like him are despicable. Pokémon are a vital part of our lives, supremacists would do well to learn that. Hell, I wouldn't hesitate to say you guys are better than we'll ever be." he said, looking at them. "I'd say he doesn't deserve to raise a Pokémon of his own, but everyone deserves to experience it. Like I said before, Pokémon are family."

The three of them fell into silence at that, Riley again deep in thought. Serena peered at him curiously before finally speaking. (You look like you have something to say, Riley. Go on, I'll block translations to Brian for a bit.)

Riley frowned before starting. (It's just... I've never met someone this into rights for us. I mean, Ross treats me like family, treats ALL of us like family, but he's never actually gone against other people about it.)

(Hmm.) Serena said, casually staring forward. (I hope you don't think Brian was too aggressive about it back there. He just cares that strongly about us. Even you. Despite only knowing you for barely a day, he still only wants the best for you. To see someone try and remove the rights he treats us with daily, it gets to him. He doesn't want to see us mistreated.)

(But there are so many Pokémon on your ranch, surely he can't watch over and give the same treatment to ALL of them?)

(Ah, that's where you'd be surprised. He takes time out from his day to meet with every single registered resident, to make sure they're getting everything they need and are happy.) she responded.

Riley gaped at her in amazement. (Every single one? Really? That's incredible!) he looked forward again, still amazed. (Wow. And he wants all of you to be treated the same as humans?)

(Better, even.)

Riley fell quiet again at that. The scope of the task was too big for him to fully comprehend. (But... this morning, I saw him HIT a Pokémon. That Hydreigon...?)

Serena grimaced. (Salazar's a... special case. Let's just say that still falls under that realm of treating us like humans, only in the more negative aspects. Whatever you may think, whatever you saw, Salazar DEFINITELY had it coming, and probably much more than he got, too.)

(...Huh.) Riley said, not sure sure how to respond to that. He quietly fell back into his thoughts, and soon he found himself straying back to past events in his life. (...I wish more trainers thought like this.) he said quietly.

(Don't we all. But hey, we try our best to get the word out. Preferably not like that back there, but it all depends on how welcoming of outside opinions the other person is, right?) Serena said, shrugging and smiling at him. Riley found himself smiling back, the Gardevoir doing a good job of dispelling his depressing thoughts. He couldn't wait to get back to ranch and tell Steffi all about his eventful morning now.

Brian noticed her movement, however. "Hey, what're you two talking about over there?" he said good-naturedly.

Us? Whatever could you be talking about? Serena said, transmitting to Brian again with exaggerated innocence. The group fell into laughter again as they continued home.

Maybe things weren't so different here after all.

It wasn't long before Riley found himself taking notice of their interwoven arms, however.

(So... are you SURE you two aren't in a rel-)

(NO.)


	10. Batrachophobia

***A/N* This chapter and its successor required some major editing, so I apologize for the delay . FYI, the song Riley begins singing to himself is 'Reach Out" by Cheap Trick, a personal favorite of mine. Not to mention it fits Riley, and the story… Wow I wrote a lot. Enjoy! *A/N***

As the sky became brighter, Skyline Ranch became more lively. Pokemon all over were beginning to wake up and socialize. Steffi, who had fallen asleep in the cafeteria to avoid the downpour, quietly slipped outside and frowned at the perpetual rain.

Speed walking, she hurried up the quickly becoming muddy path to the ranch house. The events of last night knocked back and forth in her brain. (We're more than friends now.) she thought. (And that's a good thing. Right?) Riley was indeed pleasant to be around. But at the same time, she felt as though a relationship would muddy the waters of their friendship. So… why did she say yes? Many answers to this hypothesis materialized, but only one jumped out at her. She knew perfectly well what the answer was, and frankly, she didn't want to think about it.

To keep her mind off of it, she began mapping out a plan for the day. "Okay then. We need to do a little more research before we resort to… that answer. So, in order to gather some data, so to speak, I'll just have to make plans with Riley again tonight." She spoke under her breath to herself as she formulated her little 'experiment.' Now a little more satisfied, she stepped up onto the porch and began drying her talons on the wiry doormat.

"Come on, shush…"

Steffi straightened as she heard a soft whisper. Brows knit, she strode over to the left railing where she heard the noise. "Be quiet! I think she heard us!" Steffi instantly recognized the voice and placed a hand on her hip. "Jake! Get out from under there!" "Aww, man!" The Raichu wriggled his way out from under the porch with a crestfallen look on his face. "Who else?" Steffi asked sternly. On cue, a Zorua squirmed free from the claustrophobic space beneath the porch. The children stood at attention, staring up at the tall, irritated Blaziken with a shared defeated look in their eyes.

"Dare I ask why you two were under there?" Steffi asked, crossing her arms on the railing. The children thought for a moment.

"I-er…" "I-I dropped something! And-and it rolled under there!" Lukas said, triumphant that he managed to think of an excuse. Steffi's glasses flashed with mischief.

"You know, it would be such a shame if Serena found out who trashed the foyer last Wednesday…"

The duo stiffened, exchanged fearful looks, and simultaneously gave in. "We were hired to spy on you." Lukas said reluctantly.

"Oh? Who 'hired' you?" Jake clenched his paws. "No, we aren't gonna tell you that. Go and snitch on us, we're not scared." Jake said, puffing out his small chest in pride. Lukas faltered, then attempted to do the same. Steffi placed her chin on her right talon and smirked.

"Are you sure? Because I think Serena said if she caught you two messing around again, she'd get Salazar." Jake's expression blew out faster than a light bulb. After biting his lip, he uttered "Stevie."

Steffi pinched the bridge of her beak in exasperation. "Did she say why?" she asked. "She wanted to know about some guy named Ryan." Lukas confessed.

"She knew you wouldn't say anything to her, and you talk out loud a lot." Jake finished. Steffi's expression became severe.

"…What did you hear me say?" she said, her voice quiet.

"Eep! Nothing, we didn't hear anything! Honest!" Lukas squeaked. "Promise?" Steffi asked, leaning in closer.

"Yeah! That's why our cover got blown, Lukas said he couldn't hear anything!" Jake exclaimed, pointing.

"Hey! Did not!"

"Did TOO!"

"Kids!"

The two stopped arguing, but glared at each other. Steffi adjusted her glasses and leaned away from the railing.

"Listen. I want you to go back to your 'employer' and tell her that her sister's got an eye on her. Capice?"

Jake and Lukas nodded furiously. "Uh huh!" "Yeah!" Jake suddenly grew concerned. "Wait. You aren't gonna tell on us, are you?"

Steffi gave the kids one of her rare smiles and winked. "Your secret is safe with me. Now go clean yourselves up and find Stevie." The two youngsters smiled broadly, pleased that they got off so easy, and turned to leave. Steffi entered the ranch house, and, walking quietly as to not wake Riley, who she assumed to be in bed, entered the library.

Sighing, she thought to herself about the next book she could pick. Since the last one was such a bore, she wanted to pick something different. Her eyes scanned the shelves, but they screeched to a halt at the Romance section. The longer she stared, the more a strange warmth began to spread throughout her. She then shook herself free of the sensation and scoffed. "Not a chance." She removed The Man in The Iron Mask from the shelf, plopped down in her favorite armchair, and began to read.

"Looks like we beat the breakfast rush." Brian said.

The two Pokemon and one human arrived back at the ranch in time to witness a large crowd of Pokemon filtering into the cafeteria building. (You're lucky you missed the mob, Riley. It's always the worst in the morning.) Serena said to Riley. Riley was indeed relieved he didn't have to go into the cafeteria. Crowds, combined with his fear of being touched, were a one way ticket to a panic attack. Riley's thoughts were cut short by a small, high pitched tittering noise.

"Don't worry, it's just my cellphone." Brian assured after Riley jumped. Brian removed his phone and switched on the screen. His cheerful expression gradually morphed into one of frustration.

"You have GOT to be kidding…" Serena looked over his shoulder, and had a similar reaction. (Oh, for- again?!) she exclaimed. Riley, unnerved, took a few steps backward, accidently stepping out of the protective shield and directly into the rain.

Brian gave Riley an apologetic expression before pocketing his cell phone. "Riley, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Delta crashed the computer system again."

"Delta?"

"My Porygon Z. He managed to download himself as a program on my PC."

Riley raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What? How?" Brian shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea. In fact, neither does he. But I'll have Serena teleport you back to the house, kay?"

Riley shook his head politely. "Thanks, but I kind of want to walk. I need the exercise."

"You sure? It's gonna start pouring again soon."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Well, alright. Come see me if you need anything."

And with a brief burst of light, the two were gone. Now alone, Riley sighed with relief. He greatly enjoyed himself, and Brian and Serena were wonderful people, but having to stand so close to them was very uncomfortable. Besides, he really was enjoying the cool weather, and wanted to stay outside a little longer. He began to walk down the path to the house.

"No one's going to give it away…" Riley's good mood began overflowing out of him in the form of song. He thought about what he could do with Steffi today.

Immediately, advice from Ross popped into his head; "The way to a woman's heart is through the silver screen." Riley wasn't really a film aficionado, but he recalled how much fun it was to watch scary movies with Ross and Kane. His mind made up, he grinned and continued singing. "Don't be afraid to drive the nail in the wood, or dr-" Riley froze.

The female Toxicroak from before was advancing towards him. Riley was pleased now that he had a chance to redeem himself. He walked shyly towards her. "Hello. Er… Janet, right?" he called out to her. She stopped walking.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about that outburst with Mara. I was very nervous, and I get really impulsive."

Janet raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes, and I just wanted to apologize and make it up to you." Riley finished, satisfied with his apology.

Janet took a few steps forward, close enough that Riley could see her throat sac slightly bulge and contract.

"You want to make it up to me?" she said quietly.

"Yes. In any way possible."

Riley's timid smile vanished when Janet placed her claws onto his shoulders. "Wha-" Before he could speak, Janet shoved him backward with all her strength. Riley exclaimed and fell onto his back, coating his thin fur in moisture and wet dirt. Janet then knelt down and poked him with a claw.

"Drop dead."

Riley's eyes widened. A mix of hurt, anger, and confusion filled his stomach. "How- how could you say that?" Riley whimpered.

"I know the difference between a Pokemon and a waste of good muscle like you." Riley's eyes widened. His eyes began to sting.

"You-but-I"

"You know what, don't talk. I'm tired of hearing you whine like a schoolgirl." Janet seemed to be relishing Riley's pain, grinning with every insult.

"Now, why don't I go tell Steffi that her new boy toy started sniveling at my feet the second I touched him, or how about-"

Janet's expression turned to one of shock as she was forcefully pushed, somersaulting backwards. Riley had shoved her off, and he wore a fierce expression. Janet, pleasantly surprised, smirked.

"Well then, I guess you do want to fight after all." Riley bared his razor-like teeth. "Come on then, tough guy."

Janet spread her arms, leaving herself defenseless.

"Do it. Hit me. I dare you."

Riley's expression softened, and he stepped backwards. After a long pause, Janet crossed her arms in triumph. "I knew you wouldn't do it. And you know why?"

"Quit while you're ahead."

Riley felt a surge of shock up his spine at the familiar voice behind him. Duster, the Krookodile, had reappeared, standing at Riley's shoulder with a cold expression.

"She isn't worth your attention." Duster said, directing his comment at Riley. Janet frowned.

"Hey, this doesn't have anything to do with you, pea brain. Why don't you go practice your ABC's or something?" she spat.

"You're one to talk. I saw you rip the cover off of Steffi's book yesterday. It figures, what you can't understand, you break." Duster said back, not raising his voice.

Janet smirked. "So you saw that. That was more directed at him," Janet pointed to Riley, "But whatever. She deserves it for being-"

"SHUT UP!" Riley shouted without thinking.

Janet put on a look of mock fear. "Uh oh, he's gettin' mad. Good thing all I have to do is touch him." Janet placed extra emphasis on the last two words.

Duster stepped between the two of them. "You keep running that fat mouth of yours and see what happens, bitch." he said icily.

Janet scoffed, but she knew she was no match for Duster. He towered over her in terms of size and skill, even if he had the IQ of a tree. She turned to Riley and made a throat-slashing motion.

"You watch your back, wimp. I'll be watching you."

Riley glared at her. "I'll be waiting." he said. He hoped he sounded threatening enough, he was letting his anger talk, not his conscience, which, at the moment, was quaking with fear.

Janet grinned, then turned and sauntered away.

Riley waited until she was out of earshot, before speaking up.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever." Duster uttered, still staring at Janet. "You want breakfast or something?" he said after a pause.

"I just had some, but thanks for offering."

"Mmm." Duster said shortly. "She acts tough, but she's nothing special. You've got nothing to worry about but empty threats."

Riley smiled feebly.


	11. Doxophobia

Rain crept down the crevices of Morgan's back as he severed the tip of one of his new cigars. The Aggron sat in one of the usual spots by the boulder, chewing on his mineral infused breakfast and gazing out over the fields. Aside from a few Water Types who were out enjoying the weather, the property was fairly deserted. Morgan swallowed his food and began striking his nails together. The boulder was too damp to get a spark off of, so he had to light his stogie the old fashioned way. After a few failed attempts, one of which included him accidentally prodding the soft flesh under his nail, he gave up trying. To his pleasure, he saw Stevie coming towards him. He raised a claw in the air to wave at her.

"Pepper! Just the type I'm looking for!" he bellowed welcomingly.

Stevie didn't respond, and when she got closer to him, he noticed the sour expression on her face.

"What's with you?" Morgan inquired, standing up.

Stevie frowned up at the Aggron.

"My sister, that's what." she uttered back.

Morgan leaned down and presented her with his cigar. "Lend me a light, will you?" he said, seemingly ignoring Stevie's complaint. The Blaziken glared and snatched the narcotic out of Morgan's claw. Holding it upright, she concentrated her stare onto the cut end until it erupted into flames.

"Easy, those are imported!" Morgan protested.

Stevie shook the fire away before handing it back to Morgan. Morgan placed it in his jaw. "What'd Salt do this time?" Stevie sat herself down on the boulder and crossed her arms. "Nothing. You wouldn't care."

"I probably won't, but tell me anyway." Morgan retorted.

"Steffi's avoiding me on purpose." Stevie said, her voice soft. Morgan exhaled some smoke.

"Maybe it's not your business."

Stevie grunted with frustration. "But THIS is! She's making a big decision in her life and completely shutting me out of it! I'm her sister, for Arceus' sake, I should be the first to know!"

Stevie then buried her face in her talons and exclaimed "GOOOOD!" in anger. Morgan raised an eyebrow, puffing rhythmically on his cigar. "What's she doing?" he asked, his voice a little less gruff. Stevie removed her face from its shelter.

"Do you remember that Lucario you met yesterday?"

"What, that weird kid? What about him?"

Stevie looked away in mild humiliation. "Steffi's dating him."

Morgan swiftly removed his cigar and gave an amazed smile.

"Are you kidding? Him?"

"Yeah. I talked her into it."

"Why? Look, I'm not trying to be Character Judge 101 here, but this guy doesn't really seem like a solid personality."

"Look, it was a spur of the moment thing, okay? I just told her to give him a shot, but here she goes, dating him last night and planning to do it again today." Morgan gave a puzzled look.

"I thought you said that she wouldn't talk to you about it."

"I squeezed some info out of Jake and Lukas. They followed her for a bit and got caught, but they lied to get away and told me her plans."

Morgan stuck the cigar back in his mouth.

"No wonder she doesn't want to talk to you." he scoffed.

"She wouldn't tell me last night either. And get this. I heard that Serena told Alicia, who told Zoey, who told Shannon, who told me that Riley has some serious issues."

"Big surprise." Morgan drawled.

"It was something to do with touching, or something. I gotta hear it from Steffi that Riley hasn't done anything weird, if something happened to her, not only would it be my fault, but everybody would hate me!"

Morgan sat silent for a moment. "Why don't we try another method?"

"Sure, like what? Steffi's unbreakable. I've almost resorted to Water Torture."

"Who said anything about Salt? Let's see for ourselves."

Stevie gave an exasperated look to the Aggron. "Yeah, sure. What should I say? 'Hiya Riley, I was just wondering if you were ever put into an asylum in the past few years?'"

Morgan took a draw on his cigar. "Don't act stupid. We'll just have to talk to him a little bit, get him in good with us. Then, we'll see if he's crazy or just weird."

Stevie thought for a good half of a minute, then took a heavy breath and sighed deeply.

"Fine. But how can we find him?"

Morgan grinned and pointed a talon to the dark grey sky above. "Go airborne."

"Thanks again for chasing her away, Duster." Riley said.

"Mmm."

Riley was more than a little shaken after the entire ordeal with Janet. He couldn't understand why someone would be so cruel to a stranger.

"Hey, uh, Duster?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is she so angry all the time?"

Duster shrugged. "Search me. She's like that to pretty much everyone."

"Why?"

"She's just a bitch, I guess."

Riley didn't have a response to that.

"So… how are things with you and your girlfriend?" Duster inquired.

Riley's heart skipped at the mention of the word 'girlfriend.'

"Oh, we-I, well I um… we're not 'like that'" Riley stammered diffidently.

Duster gave Riley a disbelieving half-smile. "Right. Sure. Seriously, though. You guys done anything yet?"

Riley's face went completely scarlet. "Wh-wh-what are y-you…"

"No, I didn't mean THAT. I mean, made more plans, hugged or kissed, anything like that?"

"Oh. Um, no. I mean, maybe. I think." Riley had to admit he felt light-headed at the thought of kissing Steffi. Even so much as imagining touching her made him a bit giddy.

"You think? Did you even talk at all?"

"Well, yes, but, I mean, not about stuff like that." Riley stammered.

"You don't have much drive, do you?" Duster said.

Riley frowned and furrowed his brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"It ain't a bad thing. You're just not in a hurry to get physical. That's what gets most guys going these days. And, when you got someone with a body that good, it's just a weird thing to hear. I respect that."

Riley was struck dumb. He hadn't expected that eloquent of a response from a Krookodile that was normally so gruff.

"…Thanks, I guess." Riley said after a few beats.

"We're here."

Riley had been so lost in his conversation with Duster that he failed to notice where he was. The House had crept up faster than he expected.

"Oh, wow. We ARE here."

Duster turned to leave. "Keep your eyes open for Janet. If you want me full time, you're gonna have to pay me." Duster smirked.

Riley laughed at his joke, but his smile was cut short when he saw a shadow fall over Duster. Quicker than he could react, a Flygon had landed right next to him.

"Hey Duster, I'm looking for a Lucario named Riley. Have you seen him?" The Flygon said, failing to notice a petrified Riley next to her, accidently letting one of her wings drape over him.

"A-aaahh!" Riley yelped, instinctively tossing her wing off of him like it was an angry Arbok.

Penny jumped and turned sharply, seeing Riley, wide-eyed and swiftly side-stepping away from her.

"Oh, hi. My name is… are you Riley?" she inquired.

"Wh-wha-well-I…" Riley spluttered.

"Woah, relax. I'm not gonna eat you." Penny said, laughing nervously.

"N-no, it isn't, I-I, oh God."

Riley was completely overwhelmed, he could barely speak. Fear, coupled with embarrassment, turned his tongue to jelly.

Duster stepped forward. "What's with you?" he asked, extending a claw in the Lucario's direction.

"NO! No, please!" Riley shouted, ducking away from the incoming touch. Duster withdrew his claw out of shock.

Riley tried to speak, but he couldn't get any words out. He simply exhaled weakly, turned, and hurried into the house.

"What did I do?!" Penny exclaimed.

Duster stared at the door for a few moments, then turned to the Flygon.

"I dunno, but… leave him be."

The door to the ranch house foyer burst open with a crash as Riley bolted through it. Completely out of breath, Riley collapsed onto a couch. After taking a moment to calm his lungs down, he slowly bowed his head into his paws. What had he done? He just threw whatever social graces he had out the window, just because someone had touched him, and ran away. Again. He embarrassed himself, and it was all his fault.

"It's not fair… it…it…"

Riley felt a single hot tear leak from eye, travel down his muzzle, and come to a rest on the end of his coal black nose.

"Why..?"

Riley squeezed his eyes shut, shuddered deeply, and began sobbing.

He didn't notice a young, pretty Gardevoir who had emerged from the kitchen to investigate the racket. Serena hurried over to Riley's side and knelt down to his level.

(Riley? What's wrong? Why are you crying?) she asked, mortified.

The Lucario turned away from her.

(Did something happen?)

"D-don't lu-look at me." Riley spoke as best he could.

Serena hesitated putting a hand on his shoulder and contacted Brian.

(Brian?)

(What's up?)

(You need to come up here, there's something wrong with Riley.)

(What? Is he hurt?)

(No, but he's crying really hard.)

(…I'll be right there.)

"D-don't…" Riley stammered, stifling hitched breaths.

(Relax, Ry. Everything's going to be okay.) Serena said warmly.

As a personal thought, she added, (I hope.)


	12. Dystychiphobia (Kao1214)

Stevie paced back and forth, her talons steadily mashing the wet dirt beneath them into mud. Arms firmly crossed and brow furrowed, she stared ahead and down at nothing in particular, trying to think of just what she was going to say to Riley when Penny brought him back. She was quickly becoming more and more frustrated at the situation her big mouth had landed her in, and the rain was not helping to ease the tension.

Off to the side, Morgan glanced over as she paused in her trek to let out a combination of a wail and groan of exasperation. He rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning his attention back to keeping his cigar dry and lit. (You might as well cool your jets and sit your ass down, Pepper, or you're gonna wind up covered in mud as well as rain. We both know how enjoyable THAT'D make your company.) He paused for a second, as if in thought. (Though on second thought, the idea of you covered in mud isn't that bad.) he chuckled.

(Shut it, Rock Head.) Stevie snapped. (Just because this was your idea doesn't mean I don't reserve the right to pound you.)

(Hey now,) Morgan started. (you ain't allowed to call me that. Only Penny gets away with-) He was cut off by a sudden gust of wind heralding an airborne visitor. Looking up, Morgan broke into a grin. (Well now, speak of the devil and she will appear.)

(Ugh, FINALLY.) Stevie groaned as she came to stand beside him, one talon still tapping impatiently.

(Ahoy, Dragonfly!) Morgan called as the Flygon began to come in for a landing. (How goes the mission?) His grin began to slide off his face when he saw that Penny was alone, and turned into a small frown upon seeing how distraught she looked. (Everything okay, Dragonfly? I notice a distinct lack of Razorface on your back.)

(I don't know what happened.) Penny said, coming over to them. (I told him that you He completely freaked out. I did my best to calm him down, but he bolted on me!) She bowed her neck to rest her head on the ground. (I mean, did I do something wrong? I don't get it!)

Morgan shook his head. (Nah, sounds like the problem's his. I TOLD you he was off.) He turned to Stevie. (Well, there goes that plan, Pep- huh?) He paused when he saw that Stevie was stomping away from them towards the ranch house. (Hey, where do you think you're going?) he called after her.

(I'm sick and tired of everyone avoiding me!) she yelled back. (I don't care what it takes, Steffi's talking to me! Now!)

Groaning, Morgan rolled his head around his neck and stopped, staring up into the rain with his eyes closed. (Oh, for the love of God. Would you just calm down? Why do you care so much? You were the one who suggested they get together, shouldn't you be happy that they ARE?)

Stevie paused for a second in her trek before shaking her head and continuing on, giving no other response. Morgan shook his head again and grunted, returning to his cigar. Beside him, Penny raised her head, staring after the Blaziken. (I don't think I like where this is going.) she said apprehensively.

(Nah. Nah, it's probably not going to end well.) Morgan sighed and took a pull on his cigar. (I'd wager you're exactly right.)

Brian burst through the front door of the house and skidded to a stop. "Serena? Riley?" he called.

Over here, the hallway. he heard the Gardevoir say telepathically. Following the slight mental tug of their rapport, he jogged through the house until he found them. Riley was huddled in an armchair, sobbing, while Serena was crouched down next to him, obviously trying to figure out what she should do. She looked up with obvious relief when Brian entered the hallway.

Not wasting any time, he crouched down next to the shaking form of the Lucario. "Riley, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, hands hovering by Riley's shoulders.

(Stop...) the low moan came.

Frowning, Brian glanced around. "Okay, come on Serena. Let's get him out here. This is no place to talk. Riley, can you walk?" he asked. He was only greeted with another sob. Grimacing, Brian paused for a second before leaning in to Riley, arms stretching out. Serena reached out to grab his arm.

Wait, what are you doing? We're not supposed to touch him, remember?

"I'm not just going to leave him here! He's distraught enough, everyone staring at him isn't going to help in the slightest. Just... be ready if something goes wrong." he replied. Staring at him in concern, Serena slowly let go of him and leaned back, turning back to Riley. Doing the same, Brian paused for second longer before wrapping one arm around Riley's shoulders and the other under his knees.

The change was almost instantaneous. Riley's body all of a sudden tensed in Brian's arms and his eyes widened. (No, no.) he whimpered. He began to struggle as Brian stood up, but the trainer only tightened his grip.

"It's okay Riley. I'm just going to take you to your room. That's all." he said soothingly, beginning down the hall.

(No, NO. STOP!) Riley said louder, beginning to writhe in Brian's arms.

"Riley! It's okay!" Brian said firmly, attempting to go faster despite the struggling Lucario in his arms. Serena hovered nervously behind them, not sure if she should step in or not.

Riley began to beat on Brian's arms, desperate to get away. (DON'T TOUCH ME!) he screamed. And before he realized what he was doing, he bit Brian's shoulder.

With a shout of pain, Brian sank to one knee, but kept his grip on Riley. Riley realized with a shock that he was tasting blood in his mouth. A wave of nausea swept over him as he realized that it wasn't his own.

Oh my God, Brian! Serena gasped, rushing over.

"No! Stop, it's okay!" Brian grunted. Riley had fallen completely silent and still after biting him. Through the haze of pain his shoulder was emitting, Brian did his best to examine the Lucario. "I'm... I'm fine. I'm more worried about Riley." he grunted again. Standing again, he readjusted his grip on the still Lucario to favor his now bad shoulder and began to hurry down the hall.

Upon reaching the guest room Riley had been staying in, Brian layed him down on the bed. Riley immediately rolled over to face the wall and brought his knees up to his chest. Brian shook his head. "I don't like this. Something is obviously wrong here."

Like the fact that you've been bleeding through the entire house? Suddenly Serena was at his shoulder, investigating the bite. The shirt he was wearing had been ripped, and blood trickled slowly from the wound.

Momentarily distracted, Brian pressed his hand to the wound, wincing slightly. "Serena, its fine. I've had worse anyway. Just get Alicia or Paula for me to check it out. I need to see if I can find Ross."

Steffi idly turned a page in her book before shifting slightly to get into a better position in the armchair. She stared at the book for a while longer before she realized she was only looking at the book, not actually reading it. Huffing in frustration, she shut the book and slumped down in the chair. Rolling her eyes, she tossed the book onto the large stack of them on the end table next to the chair. It had been this way all morning. She didn't know what it was, but she was finding it increasingly impossible to concentrate on anything today. At least, in terms of books. There was one thing that was remaining frustratingly easy to concentrate on.

Heaving a sigh, she leaned forward and removed her glasses, covering her face in her claws. What she needed now was a distraction, and she needed it bad.

As if happy to oblige, the door to the library suddenly burst open, banging against the wall. Jerking up in her seat, Steffi looked up to see Stevie storming towards her. Shock turning to annoyance, Steffi frowned at her sister. (Stevie? What do think you're doing? The whole point of a library is that it's QUIET.)

(We need to talk.) Stevie said, pointing a talon at her as she strode over.

Thinking back to the encounter with Jake and Lukas earlier this morning, Steffi's frown deepened and she nodded. (Yes, I suppose we do. Care to tell me why you've hired children to spy on me?)

(How else am I supposed to get anything out of you?) Steffi retorted, spreading her arms in frustration.

Steffi tilted her head in mock thought. (Hmm. Well, actually talking to me comes to mind.) She sat back in the chair and crossed her legs. (But at least you're doing it right now, so go ahead. What do you want?) she said, waving a hand at Stevie tiredly.

(I just-) Stevie started hotly before visibly restraining herself and taking a deep breath. (I just want to know what's going on with you and the new guy, Riley.)

A brief silence fell between them before Steffi raised an eyebrow. (Why?)

The expression of frustration took over Stevie's face again. (Because I'm your sister, Steffi! Your TWIN for God's sake! Or have you forgotten how important that is to me again?)

Steffi's expression softened for a second. (No, I haven't forgotten how special you'll always be to me...) Her face crumpled in anger again, though, as she stood up to stare Stevie in the eye. (But I also haven't forgotten what you did last time I found someone that made me feel like this.)

Words from years ago came flashing through her mind. (DAMMIT STEFFI, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND MAKE ME HURT YOU LIKE THIS?)

Stevie didn't back down as Steffi put her small advantage in height to use. (That was for your own good, and I dare you to tell me otherwise.)

Steffi's beak worked for a second, but no sound came out. She spun away from her sister, clenching her fists. (Can't you just leave good enough alone?) She let out a laugh that had no humor in it. (Actually, go on. Tell me what you think about Riley. That's what all of this is leading up to, isn't it?)

(Actually, I was hoping you could do that.) Stevie said sternly, crossing her arms. (Because Penny just came back from an encounter with him acting as though he had just insulted her and her whole family.)

Her attention grabbed, Steffi spun back around. (He what...?) She paused for a second. (That's... that's not something he would do.)

(THEN WHAT WOULD HE DO!) Stevie burst out, flinging her arms wide. (I've been trying to find out more about him from both of you this whole time, and neither of you are giving me anything! Haven't you figured out yet that I'm not going to get off your back until you indulge me at least a LITTLE?)

Still concerned, Steffi began to respond before the doors to the library were flung wide again. This time, a Lopunny ran through them, looking terribly concerned.

(What... Shannon? Are you okay?) Stevie asked, looking at her in surprise as she ran up to them.

Shannon paused to catch her breath, obviously having been running for a while, before turning to Steffi. (Steffi, you need to come quickly! It's- it's Riley! There's been an accident!) she gasped out, staring at her desperately.

(What? What happened?) Steffi said sharply, her concern amplified.

(He...) Shannon paused and looked away, suddenly very nervous. (He... bit Brian.)

Steffi gasped in horror, covering her mouth, as Stevie jerked upright beside her. (He BIT him? With those teeth? Is he okay?) Stevie demanded.

(Yes, Brian's fine. It looks like Riley didn't bite him hard, but Paula's with him right now, patching him up.) Shannon turned to Steffi. (But it's Riley I'm more worried about. He hasn't said anything, or even moved since it happened.) She stared at the Blaziken in unmasked desperation. (Please, you have to try and help him!)

Stevie flashed a glare at Steffi before she ran out of the library to find Brian. (I gotta say, Steffi. I'm liking this guy less and less.)

Hesitating a second, Steffi glanced at Shannon before swallowing worriedly and running as best she could with her limp out of the library.

And all the while, in the back of her head, she did her best to ignore the split in her attention. A battle was commencing in her mind of the same cast in different settings. The story of her, Stevie, and love was happening again, and was starting to look just as disastrous.


	13. Aichmophobia

***A/N* This chapter finally reveals the main catalyst of Riley's phobia, along with the root of a good chunk of his turmoil. This Chapter may be a bit distressing towards younger viewers, so… read with caution, young ones. *A/N***

(Well, it looks like he did more damage to the shirt than your shoulder.)

Paula examined Brian's bite wound carefully.

(Does he need stitches?) Serena said worriedly. The Audino smiled and shook her head. (Naw, some disinfectant and a bandage will get the job done. I have to ask though, why'd this Lucario bite you?) Brian frowned.

(I, broke a few of his personal rules. I'm sure he didn't mean it.) Brian then straightened and snapped his fingers.

(Phone. I left my cell phone downstairs.) Serena nodded and went to go fetch it as Paula saturated a few cotton balls with antiseptic.

(This'll sting.) Paula said as she began dabbing Brian's cuts. Shannon was pacing about.

(I don't get it. Riley seemed so sweet when I first met him, why would he do something like this?)

(He is sweet, I just put him in an uncomfortable position, and he reacted too quickly. Have you checked on him?) Brian winced from the burn of the medicine on his shoulder.

(He hasn't budged. The twins are in there trying to talk to him.) Brian looked puzzled. (Stevie and Steffi? Why?)

(You didn't know? He's dating Steffi, it's all over the ranch.)

Brian's eyes widened incredulously, shocked that two of the most introverted Pokemon he had ever met were schmoozing, with each other no less. Serena materialized into the room holding Brian's cell phone.

(I already dialed his number, it's ringing.)

Brian took the phone and listened to the tuneless buzz of the searching signal until the voice he knew answered.

"Hullo?"

"Ross, it's Brian. Are you in the middle of something?"

"I just got out of the Safari Zone. Why, what's up?"

"It's Riley, he's having some sort of meltdown."

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know, but he won't talk to anyone. He bit me when I got him off the floor."

"You touched him?! Didn't I tell you that the number one rule with him is 'hands off?' You should have called me when you found him!"

Brian bit his lip.

"Look, I'm sorry. But you have to come over here ASAP before something happens."

There was a pause.

"Alright. Sophia and I will be over in a flash." Brian clapped his phone shut.

"I wish he'd teach Sophia Teleport, she is a Gardevoir after all, and it cuts down the travel time by-"

In a burst of light, a dark haired, pale eyed Gardevoir blipped into the room. She shook her head briefly and then grinned warmly at Brian.

(Hello, old friend.)

She grimaced at his wound.

(Did Riley do this?)

(Yeah, but it's nothing, where's Ross?) Sophia looked around the room and frowned.

(He should be here.)

On cue, a figure entered the house, dripping wet with rain and mud.

"Sophia. I love you, but you have GOT to work on your teleport."

Half an hour later…

Ross exited the guest room, looking forlorn. He was followed by the Blaziken Twins still glaring at each other.

"Well, is he talking?" Brian said, in a fresh shirt.

"Not really. He's gonna take a while to recover. The only thing he said was that he was sorry to you and Stephanie."

Brian smiled ruefully.

"Apology accepted. But there's one thing I don't understand. What caused this?"

Ross took a long sigh and collapsed into an armchair. "From what I can tell, he's flashing back to two years ago."

Brian leaned forward with interest.

"Yeah, that's been bothering me for a while now. What exactly happened?"

Ross paused and closed his eyes, as if in deep thought.

"This isn't a pleasant story, are you sure you want to hear this?" Brian nodded firmly.

"I'd have found out at some point anyway."

Ross let out another long sigh.

"Okay, here we go… Riley was adopted by a trainer named Harris Hardeman when he was a pup. He lived in a dingy part of Fallarbor Town, but he was a nice kid. Him and Riley trained hard together, they challenged a bunch of different trainers and all the gym leaders, but they couldn't get any past Fortree City. They got a pretty penny from all their prize money, and they went to The Battle Frontier and beat Spenser at the Battle Castle."

Brian smiled. "Impressive."

"While they were there, Harris met a girl named Cecilia something-or-other. She had this boyfriend named Craig. Real creep, you know the type, treated women like dirt, spent all his money on expensive shit, pardon my French, that he didn't need, he was a supremacist too, wore all the paraphernalia for it. Anyway, Harris met Cecilia at a time when Craig was going through one of his 'nasty' phases, and she was on the receiving end of more than one of his fits. Cecelia started seeing Harris behind Craig's back."

Brian groaned. "So much for Harris being a nice guy."

"If you met Craig, you'd take her into your arms too. Anyway, things went alright until the night that Riley beat Spenser. I think Craig found Cecilia's copy of Harris' hotel key or something like that. He locked her in the house, and he and one of his clansmen goons went to Harris' hotel room before he got back."

The occupants of the den were too transfixed on Ross' story to notice Riley peering out of his room. All at once, the memories of that terrible night came flooding back…

"Riley, we are the kings of the world!"

The trainer and his Pokemon were in the hallway to their hotel room, and Harris was still ecstatic an hour after Riley had defeated Spenser's Slaking and he received the silver Spirit Symbol on his Frontier Pass.

"Look at this! LOOK AT THIS! One of the hardest places on the entire island, done. And it was all you, buddy! All you!" Riley's face was stuck in a huge beaming smile, and he exclaimed "Lu-rio!"

Harris laughed as though he could understand him.

"Easy street here we come! Now come on, Ry, who's the man?"

"Lucario."

"I said, who's the man?!"

"Lucario!"

"WHO'S THE MAN?!"

"LUCARIO!"

"You're damn right!" Harris pulled Riley into a spine breaking hug.

"Oh, I am so proud of you!" Riley squirmed, less from discomfort and more from amusement. Harris let him go as they reached their room. Harris' smile flickered a little when he saw that the door was slightly ajar.

"Huh. I locked it this morning, must have been housekeeping." He kicked the door open with gusto and went inside, Riley following suit. Harris flicked the lights on and went to go put his Pass on the table. Halfway there, he froze.

Standing by the window was a scowling man, dressed in a leather jacket above a shirt that read "I AM HUMAN" and wearing tattered black pants with large boots. He had a shaved head, the only hair left was in a crude Mohawk, and a small silver earring on his right ear in the shape of a small human fist, and his hands were tucked into his jacket pockets.

Riley jumped when he heard the bathroom door open and whimpered when a huge, hatchet faced man in dress pants and a tie emerged, bearing an earring identical to his accomplice's. Riley immediately strafed away from him and over to Harris.

"What is this?" Harris said, all jubilation gone from his voice.

"Don't. You know what this is." the man in the leather jacket snarled. He began walking towards Harris.

"You must think I'm pretty fucking stupid, don't you? You think 'Craig won't notice, Cecilia and me can do whatever,' right?"

Harris was silent.

"Answer me!" Craig bellowed.

"We were going to up and tell you." Harris said quietly.

Craig stood about an inch taller than Harris, so he could look down at him.

"She's scared of you. You hit her. You're a bully to her." Harris said, standing his ground.

Craig's face began flushing.

"And you think that it's okay for you to screw her behind my back?" he whispered, his voice dangerously low.

"We aren't screwing, and I think that if she's too scared to tell you she doesn't love you anymore-"

Craig lunged, grabbing Harris by the neck.

"Ronald, now."

The huge man standing guard at the door was at Riley's side in two strides and he wrapped his meaty arm around him, trapping him in place. He used his free hand to remove a tube like object with the design of a Dragonair engraved into it, its eye a blue stone resembling a gem. Craig had forced Harris into a chair and removed a revolver from his pocket, and had it aimed at Harris' head.

"Now, here's what's gonna happen. First, I'm gonna make sure you and your lapdog remember my name, permanently. Then, we're gonna take that Pass of yours and collect the prize money. If any of you move, scream, or try any funny shit, I blow your brains across this island."

He then nodded at Ronald, who pressed the Dragonair's eye. With a click and a gleam of silver, a blade revealed itself. Riley gasped silently as the blade was pressed against his left cheek.

"No. You can't do this. Please." Harris pleaded under his breath.

"Shut it. You're lucky I don't just break his stupid mutt neck." Craig barked.

Riley felt the knife begin to cut into his face. His eyes welled up and he did his best not to shout in pain as Ronald neatly moved the knife in a curved motion.

"Stop it." Harris pleaded.

Craig just grinned. Riley nearly gagged at the smell of blood and metal, he strongly resisted the urge to use Aura. Harris, now completely distraught, seized his blond hair in horror and began silently crying.

A sudden noise filled the room, a knock at the door.

"Housekeeping?"

Craig looked away for a moment, and Harris had his chance. He seized Craig's gun wielding hand and attempted to pry it from his fingers. As the two fought for the firearm, the gun fired. The maid outside screamed and fled, but the bullet found its nest in Ronald's kneecap. The mammoth man collapsed backwards, dropping Riley.

"NOOOOO!" Craig screamed.

"Riley, go get help, go!" The Lucario sprinted for the door and flung it open , smashing a picture against the wall. He tore down the hallway for the stairs, his cheek still bleeding profusely from the half formed "C" Ronald carved there.

Serena had left the room as soon as the gun appeared in the story, Shannon sat in the corner, open mouthed, Stevie was staring blankly, and Steffi had her hands over her mouth.

"By the time Riley returned with the cops, Harris had beaten Craig to a pulp with the butt of his own gun and his goon had crawled out into the hallway. All three of them were eventually arrested. I was staying in the Hotel, and after the police let Riley go, I took him under my wing. I found him staring down a cliff."

Brian was pale. He removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. "I-I have nothing to say."

"I told you it was an unpleasant story."

Riley, fresh tears trickling down his face, slammed the door shut.

***A/N* Thus ends the tragic tale of Riley. Thanks to a suggestion by a reader of mine, Caltrop, I've decided human supremacists are essentially the Neo-Nazis of the Pokemon world. Another shout out to all our other fans, especially Silentshadow011, for reading this story and giving us our support. You all rock. *A/N***


	14. Autophobia

As morning turned into afternoon on Skyline, the rain became torrential, fogging the windows of the ranch house and whiting out everything within a seven foot radius from visibility. Brian had his Pokemon shepherded into the cafeteria by Shannon while he stayed with Ross, Sophia, Serena, and the Twins. Brian lay on the couch, hands tucked behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling. The Twins hadn't spoken to one another since their argument in the library. Ross emerged from the guest room and sat in a chair opposite Brian.

"How's he doing?" Brian asked, sitting up gingerly to avoid aggravating his wound.

"Well, he's talking now, he apologized to you again."

Brian laughed shortly. "Once again, I forgive him. But what set him off? Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine, what he needs now is some friendly interaction and tonight to cool off. D'you have a Flygon on the ranch?"

"Yeah, her name's Penny. Why?" "He told me she set him off."

Brian scratched his head. "Penny? Really? She's a little haughty, but I didn't think she'd hurt anyone. I'll have to talk to her."

"No, it's not that. Unwanted and unintentional physical contact." Ross diagnosed. "I blame myself for his meltdown; it's not your fault at all."

(You know, her feelings are hurt pretty bad.) Stevie said, glaring at the guest room door.

(Stop it, Stevie. Don't make him feel worse.) Steffi said.

(I'll say whatever I damn well want against someone who hurt Brian!) Stevie snapped back.

(Hush, you two.) Sophia chided gently. Stevie narrowed her eyes at the dark haired Gardevoir, but sat silent.

"So, is this it? Does Riley need to go home?" Brian said after a long, awkward pause.

"Oh sheesh, no, he needs to make some friends. With everyone in here, it looks like there are a lot of people who care about him."

(Some more than others.) Stevie blurted out, gesturing to her twin with her head.

(What do you mean, honey?) Sophia inquired.

(Don't call me that. What I mean is, sister dear is a little more than friends with Riley.)

(Stevie, don't. Please.) Steffi said, feeling herself begin to blush. Ross and Sophia exchanged looks before turning to the voluptuous Blaziken now nervously shifting in her seat.

(Steffi, sweetie, are you and Riley romantically involved?) Sophia asked delicately, leaning in a little closer.

Steffi stared down at the floor. (I-well, I wouldn't say that…) she uttered meekly, Stevie quickly overturning the argument.

(Yeah, she would. She and him apparently hit it off pretty well. And the irony of it all? I convinced her. Big mistake, because he turned out to be a nut!)

"Stevie! Don't say that!" Brian scolded.

(Why not? It's the truth, no matter how you say it! Morgan was right all along, he's a basket case!)

Steffi stood up to confront her sister. (What are you doing, trying to embarrass everyone here? I don't understand why you're so angry at him for a supposed 'mistake' that you think YOU made!)

Stevie, instead of shouting back, softened her expression. (Why? Because I didn't want this to turn into another goddamn train wreck. That hurt me, and it hurt you. I wanted things to turn out right for you for once!) Her voice cracked in the middle of her sentence. She then turned round and threw the door open, and, giving a final hurt, almost pleading expression to her sister, she strode out into the downpour.

"I'm sorry, Steffi." Everyone in the room started at the sound of a fragile voice coming from the guest room. Riley's eyes were wet and puffy, and he was still sniffling slightly.

"Riley!" Steffi stood up and approached her friend.

"I heard what she said…" Riley said softly, wiping moisture away from his muzzle.

"Riley, she didn't mean all those things she said about you, she's overexcited."

"No, not that. She wanted things to turn out right for you."

Riley took a deep breath.

"If our relationship is causing you and the others this much stress, then I think it would be better if we broke up."

Those words were a dull blow to Steffi's chest. "W-what?"

"It wasn't going to work out anyway; I'm only here for a week. And you're too good for a crazy like me." Riley laughed emptily at the last statement.

(Riley, you're beating yourself up.) Sophia said.

"No, I've made my decision. I don't want to hurt anyone here, physically or emotionally. I'm sorry this happened, all of you. I'm going home." Riley gave an apologetic look to Brian and turned to walk to Ross, but a talon was extended to the wall, blocking his path.

"No." Steffi said quietly.

Riley, now filled with a fresh wave of fear, blinked. "I don't understand." he said.

Steffi looked into Riley's eyes.

"Riley. I'm not letting you walk out of my life just like that."

"But-"

"Don't interrupt. Just listen, okay? You are the first person in forever who has looked past my body and face to see who's inside. You like me for me."

Riley blushed hard.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for Stevie being upset, that's my fault, not yours. You've been nothing but a gentleman to me, and now you think it's okay to just cut the line on what appears to be the start of a beautiful relationship? No way, I won't let you."

Riley, awestruck at this act of affection, was at a loss for words. Steffi removed her glasses and wiped her eyes before sighing and regaining her composure.

"Now, you're not getting off scot-free, there are some things that need to be remedied." Steffi said firmly. "One. We need to show Stevie and the others that you're not out to hurt me. Two, and this is most important…" Steffi swiftly moved her arms around Riley and pulled him into an enveloping, but gentle hug.

Riley stiffened completely, all his pores went numb and his brain screamed in protest.

"We need to spend some more time together." she whispered softly. After she let him go, she turned to their audience, who were dumbstruck, and gave them an awkward smile.

(Don't stare. We all get overcome.)


	15. Pediaphobia

The torrential rain persisted as Ross and Sophia gathered their belongings to leave.

"Now, you're sure about Riley being alright?" Brian asked for the third time.

"Positive. Have him spend some time with Stephanie, and make him go get dinner from the cafeteria like usual. You still have to be assertive, no lone wolf stuff allowed."

(Thanks for everything, Ross. We're sorry this happened.) Serena apologized warmly.

"You're sorry? This is my fault, me being a dunderhead and forgetting to tell you about how delicate Riley can be. I should be apologizing to you."

"I think it's safe to say everybody made a mistake in this situation, so let's quit playing the blame game before rumors spread." Brian then gasped and clapped a hand to his forehead.

"Oh, crap! Stevie! She'll spill everything if we let her go."

(On it, Brian. Time to save your butt again.) Serena jostled. Her sense of humor had finally returned.

"Indeed." Brian sighed, playfully nudging Serena on the shoulder before she teleported away.

"We better follow suit, Brian." Ross said.

"Alright, hold on a second." Brian poked his head into the library where Riley and Steffi sat, Riley studying the flimsy remains of a novel.

"Riley, Ross is leaving."

Riley, eyes still a little red, nodded. Then, clenching them shut, he managed to speak. "Bye, Ross. Thanks."

"No problem, Tough Guy. Knock 'em dead." Ross called out in encouragement before the teleport flash.

Brian turned back to the two Pokemon in the library, donning a smirk. "So, you two hooked up, then? Can't say I saw it coming." he chortled, leaning his unwounded shoulder against the doorframe. "Would it be too much to ask how it happened?"

Steffi nodded sternly.

"Well, I saw THAT coming. But really, do you guys want to do anything? Like, I could get some food for you two to eat or…" Brian trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"A-actually…" Riley said. "D-do…you have…any…movies?" He finally managed to force out, exhaling sharply.

"Yeah, definitely. What do you think, Steffi?"

Steffi shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on out in the living room." The two Pokemon followed Brian into the room. Brian cracked his neck before kneeling down to the cupboard under the television.

"Take your pick."

Riley and Steffi looked over the set of DVDs inside before Riley removed one, handing it to Steffi. She laughed and showed it to Brian.

"Interesting choice." Brian said, chuckling as well.

"Taking a leaf out of Ross' book?" Riley smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, then. Night of The Living Dead it is."

The cafeteria was packed, for most of the ranch's Pokemon had to seek shelter to avoid the pouring rain, and it was close to lunchtime. A steady hum of chatter filled the gigantic room, rumors, gossip, banter, every variety of conversation could be found. Morgan had seated himself outdoors under the metal awning to avoid the noise, staring out at the grey fog. The rhythmic pattering of the rain as well as the soft light made his eyelids feel heavy. He realized he had smoked the last of his cigar, so he took aim and spat the stub into the grass.

"Three points…" he muttered to himself, chuckling at his own joke. He then adjusted his position to make himself more comfortable and closed his eyes. He dozed quietly for a few minutes, until there came a quiet tapping on his tail. He opened one eye and turned to look down at his rouser. A young Raichu stared back at him, craning his neck to get a view of his face.

"Mmph… what is it?" Morgan grumbled.

"Mister…uh, Morgan, uh…Sir." Jake said, fidgetting in place.

"What d'you want, Fluffy?" Morgan asked, adjusting his position again.

"I want to know where Stevie is." he said, a little miffed by his new nickname.

"Beats me. Why do you care?" Morgan said between a jaw-stretching yawn.

"She owes Lukas and me 25 poffins each." Jake said, losing his patience. "We did a real dangerous job for her, and we wanna get paid!"

"Dangerous job? Care to elaborate?" Morgan said with only a fraction of interest.

"Nope, that's a secret."

Morgan scoffed. "Whatever. Look, I'd say it's best to leave your 'hirer' alone, Fluffy. She's on the warpath about now. Girly issues, y'know."

Jake crossed his arms and scowled. "She promised us pay TODAY! It's not fair!" he cried.

"Kid, cool it. There's a little thing called patience. What do you need that many Poffins for anyway?"

"We need them as constellation. Serena's gonna find out we messed up the foyer, and we know she has a thing for candy, so we think this'll make her not mad at us."

Morgan grinned.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked. His ear twitched at the sound of a throat being cleared, and he turned to see his worst nightmare behind him.

"AYEE! Serena!" he screamed. He attempted to scamper away, but Serena grabbed him by the tail. With a flick of the wrist, Jake somersaulted in the air and Serena caught him at his rear, holding him upright.

"Serena! I'm sorry! We didn't mean to! Lukas did it!" Serena's eyes glowed with Psychic energy as she put her face very close to the Raichu's.

"Do…you…have…any…idea…how long it took me… to clean that godforsaken room?" she whispered, her voice dangerously quiet.

"I'm sorry! PLEASE don't tell Damien, he'll kill us!" The Gardevoir suddenly donned a malevolent grin.

"Oh, no. That would be far too light a punishment. You know what I'm going to make you do?" she crooned with a voice like poisoned honey.

"You wouldn't…" Jake gasped.

"Oh, I would. 8:00 tomorrow, sharp."

"No! No-ho, please! I'll do anything!"

"This is the 'anything' you'll have to do. Next time, think before you use attacks on furniture. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some fog I need to clear." Serena then dropped Jake on the ground and went into the cafeteria, muttering bitterly to herself. Jake had a look of pure horror plastered on his face.

"What did she make you do?" Morgan asked.

"…You don't want to know."

"Yeah, I kind of-"

"No, you don't. You do not want to know."

Barbara screamed in horror at the sight of a burnt corpse in the stairwell, its eye dangling from its socket with a face frozen in a silent scream.

"You'd think she'd be able to smell that body." Steffi said shortly while Riley gasped in shock. The two sat in front of the television, Steffi reclined on an easy chair and Riley sitting cross legged on the carpet.

"Pfft. She's trying way too hard to be scared." Steffi chided with a small chuckle.

"I think it's realistic." Riley quietly retorted. "I mean, how would you react to finding a skeleton in the house?" he asked.

"I wouldn't try to run out of the house, that's for sure, not with those zombies running around."

Riley smiled. "You're really practical."

Steffi blinked and looked down at the Lucario at her feet. "Thanks." she said, not quite sure how to respond.

"…Do you mind if I ask you something?" Riley inquired after a pause.

"Go ahead."

Riley paused the film and turned to face his friend. His heart began to thump faster against his chest.

"Did you really mean what you said before? Like, me being a nice person?" Riley asked diffidently, not making direct eye contact with Steffi.

"Riley, of course I did. That's a silly question." Steffi said.

"It's, well, it's just that we've only been on one date, and, we still don't know each other very well." "That's not true. Now I know what happened to you two years ago."

"Well, not entirely, but I think it's kind of, erm, unrealistic, I guess, that you would want to stay 'more than friends' after I bit your trainer and hurt your sister's feelings, and you still don't know me all that well, I thought that you'd think I was crazy."

Steffi adjusted her glasses and sat forward in her chair. "Riley, first of all, Stevie's got a really short fuse. She's not so angry at you as she is at me, because when I find someone that makes me feel…"

She paused, trying to find a suitable word. Riley looked up, slightly astonished.

"Well, like I feel about you, I tend to become very secretive and introverted. It's a major character flaw, and it's gotten me in trouble before."

"Oh. What happened?"

Steffi faltered and shifted uncomfortably. "A-another time, Riley. Anyway, I want to stay with you because… well, look at you. You're gentle. You're kind. You're very polite. You have a level of charm. And most of all, you're sincere. Trust me, I can tell the difference between someone pretending to be sensitive and someone like you. I may be socially impaired, but I can sniff out a red Remoraid like that a mile away. You're not a faker, you wanted to break up with me before when you found out about Stevie, right?"

"I guess…"

"Not only that, you had zero confidence when you asked me to a date. All I'm saying is, an actor wouldn't second guess why I want to be with him, he'd just try to softshoe his way under the sheets with me as soon as possible. It's happened before. Not only that, he wouldn't openly admit to have a fear of being touched if he wanted my body."

"Oh…"

"Also, I felt you tense up when I hugged you."

"Your feathers were really warm…" Riley's eyes widened after he realized what he just said, clapping a paw over his mouth.

"Yeah? Well, your fur is very svelte." Steffi said, giving Riley a small smile.

Riley began to blush like always.

"Thank you." he murmured sheepishly, his blush becoming noticeable behind his fur. "Can-er-can we, like, m-maybe try, er, again?" Riley stuttered.

Now it was Steffi's turn to blush. "Well…I suppose. Are you sure you can do this?" Riley nodded.

"Okay then. Come here." Steffi said as she stood up. Riley slowly got to his feet. He stared at Steffi. He wanted to. He couldn't disappoint her. All he had to do was put his arms around her. But then their chests would touch. And maybe their legs. Maybe even their faces.

"I can't do it." Riley said after a while. The hot, fuzzy feeling in his stomach escaped his body like a punctured balloon, in its place came cold disappointment.

"It's alright, Riley." Steffi said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm a coward." he said, his head drooping.

"Oh, no you're not. You had the guts to ask me in the first place, remember? We already hugged anyway."

Riley gave her a small grin as well.

"Now, how about we watch this film?" Steffi exclaimed, plopping into the chair and crossing her legs. "Okay." Riley unpaused the television and sat back down on the carpet, a little closer to Steffi this time.


	16. Allodoxaphobia

***A/N* The first part of today's chapter is written by Kao1214. Enjoy, this is one of the beefier Chapters, it's almost three thousand words long! It also introduces a new character spoken about in the prologue, and one that I think is extremely fun to write for. Dig in. *A/N***

Serena paused in the entryway to the cafeteria after entering in from the rain. She gave a quick sigh, shoving the matter of Jake's punishment from her mind. She had more important matters to deal with now. Shaking her arms a bit to rid them of any leftover rainwater, she quickly scanned the masses of Pokémon gathered in the building for lunch, searching for the telltale coat of red feathers.

Her search was momentarily interrupted however, when she felt a quick psychic prod on her mind. Confused, Serena began glancing about her, trying to figure out where it had come from. When she felt it again, she was able to get a direction from it and turned to find another Gardevoir staring at her from the other side of the room. Serena paused in confusion, her previous search momentarily forgotten as she tried to figure out what was going on. (That's... Myra? What would she want with me?) she thought to herself. She gave a quick shake of her head and turned to break the older Gardevoir's stare. (No, I have more important things to worry about right now than an impromptu staring contest. I have to find Stevie before she-)

Her thoughts were cut off by yet another prod, more insistent this time. Serena gritted her teeth in frustration, refusing to turn back around as she continued to search for Stevie.

_I could always make it start hurting, if you really want. _an older, smoothly feminine voice intruded into her mind. Resisting the urge to scream at Myra to stop, that she was busy, Serena forced calm into her thoughts before replying telepathically.

Yes! Hello, Myra! I suppose you could, couldn't you? Now, is there anything I can help you with? I happen to be a bit busy at the moment.

Humor me.

Turning in confusion to look at Myra again, Serena saw her point to the chair across the table from her, and then beckon with one finger. Listen, Ms. Myra, I really don't have time for this. I'm looking for Stevie at the moment, and- Serena began with a sigh.

As am I. Come, sit, and tell me what is happening to this ranch and my team. Myra cut her off, pointing to the chair again. Running a hand through her hair in frustration, Serena exhaled before submitting and starting across the cafeteria.

She sat down heavily in the proffered chair and propped her head in one hand, gesturing with the other at Myra. (Okay, so... what would you like to know?)

Staring at the younger Gardevoir for a second longer, Myra turned to gaze at herself as she brushed a few specks of imaginary dust off of her arm before starting. (While I may not be as... INTEGRATED with this ranch as YOU are, I am no stranger to the rumors proliferating across its grounds concerning Steffi and a certain newcomer. However, that can wait a few minutes longer. What I am more concerned about at the moment is that while again, I am not as close to our trainer as YOU may be, I certainly did not miss the cry of pain his mind emitted earlier today, nor his subsequent, though temporary, distress.) She paused to fix her steady gaze on Serena again. (You and I both know he did not simply nick a finger while preparing lunch.)

Serena sighed and slumped back in the chair, not meeting Myra's eyes. So THAT'S what this was about. Myra made it no secret that she resented the fact that Serena had been the one to form the rapport with Brian instead of her, and had fallen into the role of his personal assistant as a result. There was no way she could find out about Riley attacking Brian, or she'd simply use it as another excuse to claim Serena was unqualified to protect him.

(Well...) Serena began, quickly erecting a few mental barriers in case Myra decided her response was unsatisfactory and resorted to the underhanded tactic of reading her mind. (as coincidence would have it, that's exactly the reason I'm trying to find Stevie, and it has everything to do with Steffi and this new visitor.)

She glanced up to catch Myra's reaction, only see her expression unchanged. (Then tell me of them, and how they've come to affect Brian so.)

Serena grimaced. Myra was hard enough to read emotionally normally, but it was impossible to get anything from her now. Serena couldn't even since the massive aura of suspicion she knew she must be regarding her with. Not seeing any other way around it, Serena heaved another sigh and began retelling all about Ross leaving Riley at the ranch for therapeutic purposes, and the relationship he and Steffi had seemingly struck up over night.

(...and that's how we got to today. As to what happened, well... Riley's not exactly... well, I don't want to say 'not normal', but he's got a lot of little tics. Brian accidentally set one of them off today, and they got into a brief altercation that's perfectly resolved and fine now!) Serena finished quickly upon seeing Myra sit up straighter at that last statement, worrying that she might have said too much. (I'm looking for Stevie though because she was present for it, and for some reason has developed a healthy unliking of Riley. Brian's worried she's going to start spreading nasty rumors about the whole thing, and wanted me to nip it in the bud.)

(And why would Stevie ever want to do something like that?) Myra responded, one eyebrow raised slightly.

(Well, none of us really know why at the moment, but Stevie is for some reason completely against his and Steffi's relationship. Like, things are really bad between the two of them right now. Worse than the normal sibling disputes they've gotten into in the past.) Serena said, glancing about the cafeteria one more time to see if she could spot the Blaziken.

(Hm.) Myra's brief response came.

Serena turned back around to take her in, one eyebrow slightly raised. (That's... really your only reaction?) When Myra gave no response, Serena realized that the other Gardevoir was staring past her at something in the background. Twisting around in her chair to get a view of it, Serena jerked in surprise and stood halfway up. Behind her, across the cafeteria at a table in the corner of the room, Stevie was hunched over with her back to them. (That's...! But how long has she-?)

(Since before you even arrived.) Myra answered, bending over to slide her chair away from the table they were seated at. Clutching the folds of her dress about her, she stood up in one elegant motion and stepped over to stand beside Serena, still half-crouched in her chair. (Leave. Let me talk to her.)

Eyeing her cautiously, Serena stood the rest of the way up, planting her hands on the table. (While I think that you trying to talk some sense into her is a fantastic idea, I really think that I should be at least present when you... you're not even listening to me are you?) She trailed off as Myra silently started away toward Stevie's table, hands folded in front of her.

Do not follow me. an emotionless telepathic message came back to Serena in her wake.

Suddenly feeling very tired with the whole situation she currently found herself in, Serena groaned and slumped back into her chair, rubbing a temple as she turned to watch Myra and Stevie.

***A/N* So ends the scripture of Kao, the rest is my doing.*A/N***

Myra took her time crossing the room, carefully analyzing the situation. If what Serena said was true, this could indeed whip the ranch into a fervor. But that was merely an afterthought, her main concern was the well-being of her friend. Myra soon reached where Stevie was sitting and telekinetically drew up a chair for herself next to her. Stevie didn't turn to look.

Myra sat herself down elegantly and knit her fingers together, eyeing Stevie.

(Good afternoon.) Myra said a few beats later.

(Hey.) Stevie uttered.

(I hear tell you and your sister have reached an impasse.) Myra replied methodically.

(Yeah..)

(Care to explain?)

(Well, there isn't much to talk about. Steffi screwed up, I lost my head, and now here I am.) Myra pursed her lips. (

I find that hard to believe.) she stated shortly.

(You think I'm lying?) Stevie snapped.

(No. I think you're sparing some critical details.) Stevie narrowed her eyes.

(Look, quit bothering me, okay? I'm not talking to you, so just go bother someone else!) Stevie ordered.

(Now Stevie, You know just as well as I do that I care about you. There's no need to become so livid about somebody trying to help you. Now please, let me in.)

Stevie finally turned to face Myra, her eyes ablaze.

(Leave. Me. Alone!) she bellowed, pounding a fist on the table.

(It's none of your business, dammit! Every single problem has to get cat-scanned by you first! I get it! You have to know every little detail about everybody's life so it doesn't upset your perfect little bubble! Well, this is personal, so keep your nose out of it!)

Stevie turned away again. Myra was quite taken aback. That stung.

(Stevie…)

(Just go. I'm not talking for anything.)

(Alright then.) Myra said dismissively, not moving. She knew what had to be done now, and she wasn't going to like it. But if it was the only way, so be it. Myra's ruby eyes then widened substantially, staring directly at Stevie. Stevie's eyelids flickered.

(Sorry.) Myra said quickly, her Hypnosis beginning to work.

(Hey,wh-what are you…) Stevie began protesting. But that was all she could manage to say before she keeled over onto the table and fell asleep. Myra took a moment to concentrate, then began to enter Stevie's mind.

Mind reading isn't as simple as one would expect. Most literature or cinema portrays it as an almost bureaucratic process; go in, pull the information needed, get out. In actuality, to truly read one's mind, a psychic must create a plausible scenario. Myra knew how strong willed and stubborn Stevie was, so she needed a powerful scenario to work her way inside. She found herself picturing the entryway as a set of powerful iron bars, easily three inches wide and almost just as thick.

Attached to the bars was a heavy deadbolt lock. Myra willed the correct key into her hand, and soon felt it between her fingers. She gingerly slipped it into the lock and turned it fluidly. She heard a click and took hold of the iron bars. With no effort, she moved them aside.

Stevie twitched. Myra was stepping inside her mind now, an abstract swirl of emotions and faint whisperings. Myra breathed in the emotion she felt, and was almost knocked back into consciousness by the overpowering vibrancy of them. Anger, frustration, worry, helplessness… and what was this? There was another emotion, difficult to distinguish from the others, but different. Before she had the chance to study it further, she felt a pinprick-like sting of heat in the corner of her mind.

(W-t -re y-u d-n-) Someone was trying to contact her. This broke her concentration, and in that fraction of a second, the scenario began melting around her like hot wax on a candle.

(M-a, y-u c-t d- t-is) came the intruder's broken message again. Myra sighed bitterly. There was no point in trying to continue, Stevie's mind had become smeared and blurry thanks to the distraction. Myra slammed the heavy barred door shut and opened her eyes.

(Myra, how could you do that? You know that probing somebody's mind for secrets is a huge invasion of privacy!) Serena was aghast that Myra had done such a thing, losing her sense of fear for the older Gardevoir in an instant to scold her.

(Didn't I tell you not to follow me?) Myra said after a pause to regain her composure.

(I came as soon as I felt two consciences in Stevie's mind. It's one thing to predict what someone is about to say, but it's another to go diving into the recesses of someone's thoughts to get secrets. Not only is it intrusive, it's dangerous! You're lucky you didn't-)

Myra silenced Serena with a single finger pressed against her lips.

(Stop talking now. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, she's out cold. She won't remember a thing.) Myra took her chin between her thumb and finger and paused to think. (I felt an odd emotion in her subconscious. I could have identified it if you hadn't interrupted me. I think it may be the key to solving this mystery of Stevie's hatred of this Riley you've told me about.)

(But, I need some more time to identify it. And that small exploration of Stevie's mind has given me quite the headache.) Myra stood up and gave Serena a dry smile. (I'll hopefully have it deciphered sooner than later. Goodbye.) Serena put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving.

(Hold it. What am I supposed to do about Stevie?) Serena asked, jabbing a finger in her direction.

(She's placated for the time being.) Myra said matter-of-factly. (She shouldn't wake up for a while. Oh, and before I go, be sure to remind Brian that it was I who pacified Stevie. Not you.) And with that, she vanished. Serena was left staring at the dead space Myra used to occupy.

(Well, thanks.) she muttered angrily.

"Alright Vince, hit him in the head, right between the eyes."

*BANG*

Ben collapsed onto the floor. The shooter lowered his gun and The Sheriff began ordering his men around again. "Alright, that's another one for the fire."

Steffi furrowed her brow as the movie ended. Riley was shocked.

"Is that it?" Steffi asked incredulously.

"I guess so." Riley replied.

"Wow. What a cop out." Steffi said after a pause. Riley turned to her.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well, it's self-explanatory. 'And then they all died, the end,' that isn't as much shocking as it is just lazy." Steffi explained, adjusting her glasses.

Riley thought for a moment, then smiled. "Maybe you're just upset that it didn't end happily." he teased.

Steffi looked down and smirked. "Hardly." she said, crossing her legs.

"You want to watch another movie? Ross told me Akira is supposed to be really good." Riley said, opening the DVD drawer again.

"I was actually hoping to do something a touch more… involved." said Steffi. Riley turned.

"What do you mean?"

Steffi took a deep breath and gave a Riley a serious glance. "I'd like for you to meet my friends."

Riley felt his stomach drop like a sandbag. "Oh." he said weakly.

"Don't panic."

"But… what about…" Riley began.

"My friends are good people. Don't worry about Stevie. She's my problem, not yours."

Riley put his paws together. "It isn't just that, what about the whole, you know, biting thing?" he said, averting eye contact.

Steffi gave Riley a smile as her eyes sparkled with confidence. "Riley, what do you do when you break something?"

Riley blinked. "What?"

"I'm asking you. What do you do if you break something?"

Riley paused. "Well, I, uh… I don't know, fix it?"

"Exactly! You fix it!" exclaimed Steffi. "The world's simplest question."

Riley smiled faintly.

"Yeah, but… how?" "Easy. Just come with me to supper tonight." Riley bit his lip.

"But what if SHE'S there?"

"She won't be. It takes her at least a day to come to her senses." Steffi stood up and placed a talon on her hip. "So, what do you think? Will you do it?"

Riley averted eye contact. "I don't know… Morgan said I was crazy."

"Oh Riley, for crying out loud, you can't take everything he says seriously! Morgan is a tremendous jerk, plain and simple. He told me that I'd be a virgin all my life if I didn't get out more." Riley blushed for what felt like the fiftieth time that day.

"Now listen, this is important. You shouldn't be afraid to walk around this ranch, and we're going to make a good impression together." Steffi patted Riley's shoulder. "Come on, Tough Guy. I know you're strong enough for this." Riley fidgeted when he felt the gentle tapping. But looking into Steffi's clever, sincere face made him feel a little better.

"Okay."


	17. Anthropophobia

***A/N* Let's play a game. Whoever catches the two references to Pokemon Games and the one movie reference hidden in the chapter wins. A hint, they are close together. *A/N***

Riley entered the bathroom. It was a large sized chamber, with white walls and a black on white diamond floor. A toilet and sink were positioned in a small adjacent space separated from the main washroom by an aerated door. In the main room, a deep, wide tub took up a large portion of the ground, big enough for two people.

Brian told Riley that he was free to use the bathtub as long as he cleaned up after himself and did his best to not leave his shedded fur behind. Riley wanted to look his absolute best for this get-together. He was more nervous about this than his date with Steffi yesterday.

Riley made sure the drain was closed before he twisted the Hot Water knob. A torrent of water poured out of the spout. Riley added what he hoped was the appropriate amount of Cold Water and a small amount of bubble bath for fun, and let the tub fill up. He examined himself in the mirror.

Riley had always been clean in appearance, his chest fur was smooth and straight, only changing in depth when the fur reached his ribcage, which was somewhat visible under it. He stretched his arms up, revealing his pronounced, but poorly toned abdominal muscles. He used to be in much better shape than this. He twitched his long, upturned ears and ran a paw through his four 'dreadlocks' on the back of his head. All in all, he found himself fairly good looking, but a poor specimen when it came to the Lucario body type in general. Oh well. 7 out of 10 was better than nothing. Then again, he was dating a 10 out of 10.

He shut the water off and gingerly tested the water with his toe. It was piping hot and permeated with foam. Riley smiled with pleasure as he lowered himself into the warm embrace of the water. Inhaling deeply, he tilted his head backwards and allowed it to be submerged. THIS was just what he needed after the stress of the past few hours, a chance to just let his mind meander and forget about his problems.

He remained underwater for a few more seconds, then reemerged through the bubbles. He idly began to hum some music, June Barcarolle by Tchaikovsky, as he took his shampoo he had brought in his medicine bag and squirted a coin sized portion into his paw. As he lathered himself up, his mind ran through the people he would be meeting tonight. The only ones he clearly remembered were Millie the Milotic, who seemed extremely friendly, and Morgan the Aggron, who Riley was cautious of after he had talked behind his back. The others were a mystery, aside from Stevie, who Steffi said wouldn't be there, thank Arceus.

Steffi had mentioned characters named Myra and Gallium, but hadn't given him much detail, other than that they were 'good Pokemon.' The fact that this ranch was full of big personalities, both good and bad, made Riley both worried and a touch excited.

He hadn't expected this much to happen over the span of just 24 hours. Thinking back, he had met new friends, new enemies, had those who befriended then immediately turned on him, and he had met a beautiful Pokemon who appeared to have feelings for him. He had hurt others, hurt himself, made others feel better, laughed and cried. And it just kept getting wilder.

He had noticed something else. Riley felt… different around Steffi. Obviously, he had a sizeable crush on her. But there was something else. Whenever someone touched him, he felt a jolt wherever they made contact and almost immediately jerked back. It was like an electric shock, an immediate fear that their hand or shoulder or whatever touched him would hurt himor cause some sort of lesion. But if Steffi touched him, it wasn't nearly as harsh. And it felt different, he felt like he shouldn't be allowed to touch her. Like her body was some priceless sculpture or a fragile structure, she was just something that was too good to touch.

Riley blinked and snapped back into reality. Wow. He hadn't felt that poetic in years. This was something big. Extremely pretentious, but big.

His mind then drifted to those who harbored dislike for him. Stevie immediately came to his mind. What a strange bird. She appeared so warm and feisty the first time he met her, but quicker than lightning, she seemed to resent him. What did he do? Had he said anything? Done anything? Well, aside from biting Brian. But Brian dismissed that as a reflex. Not to mention, she had heard Riley's story and barely batted an eye. Whatever he did, he hoped to make it better.

Then there was Janet. Riley had no idea about her. The second she laid eyes on him, she hated him. That didn't make any sense to him. Sure, there are some people who are aloof, him included, but no one is outright hostile to anyone before they know them at all, unless they did something to hurt someone else. Ross had told him that some people are born with no conscience. Maybe she was one of those cases.

Riley inhaled the perfumey air around him, and slumped over onto his back. Tonight was going to be a trial.

5:30 PM

Steffi sat herself down in the TV room armchair. Normally, she would have brought a book to pass the time. Not tonight. She felt too on edge to even select a book to read. She was alarmed at how tense she had become. She wasn't so much nervous for herself, she was nervous about Riley. She really hoped he could handle this. The poor guy had been through so much already, she just wanted something to go smoothly for a change.

The guest room door creaked open, and Riley stepped out. He looked refreshed, his fur was carefully brushed and he had taken the time to clean his ears. Even his spikes were polished.

"You look good." Steffi said.

"So do you." Riley replied.

"I didn't do anything to myself."

"I know. You still look good."

Steffi smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Riley, was that flirting?"

Riley giggled sheepishly and felt himself blush again. "Maybe."

Serena made her way into the room, carrying a large brown umbrella. (If the two of you are planning on going out in that mess, you'd better take this. It's large enough for two.)

Riley spoke up. "Is Brian alright?"

"Never better. He doesn't even feel it anymore."

Steffi took the umbrella from Serena. "I'll hold that." Riley said, extending his paw, but Steffi shook her head. "Allow me. I'll be the gentlewoman this time." Serena crossed her arms. "So, where are you two off to?"

"Steffi wants me to meet her friends." Riley said.

"Really? Are you excited?" Serena inquired.

"Very. I'm also kind of terrified." Riley smiled nervously.

"No need to worry, Riley. I'm sure Steffi'll take good care of you."

Steffi gave an annoyed scoff and placed the umbrella on her shoulder. "Serena, don't be so condescending. Riley's not my pet, he's my boyfriend."

Riley's heart skipped a beat. "Wh-wha… boyfriend?" he stammered. Steffi smiled dryly. "Yes, I figured it's time to make things official. With all the drama going on at the ranch, my emotions have gone haywire, so I figured it would be nice to keep one of them in check."

Riley couldn't believe it. "We-I… thank you." he said, dipping his head humbly, as if he was being presented with knighthood. Serena bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"Alright… I guess we better get going. Do-" Steffi stopped, and sniffed the air. "Is that cologne?"

"No, it's aftershave. I couldn't find any cologne." Riley said.

"Wow. No holds barred this time around, huh?" Steffi said, smirking.

"I want to make a good impression." Riley replied.

"You're going to supper, not a job interview. You should try to think of this as a time to have fun and not worry about impressing everybody else, just be yourself." Riley nodded.

"But not too yourself." Steffi added.

There was a pause, and the two of them began laughing. "Come on, Tough Guy. Let's go."

"...following reports of possible Cipher activity in the Mauville area, Police are now on the lookout for any form of corruption in the Hoenn Parliament. Back to you, Richard."

"Thank you, Gabby. And now for the Weather Forecast. The perpetual rain over the Mid-Eastern region of Sinnoh unfortunately shows no signs of slowing, meteorologists have attributed the torrential conditions to a monsoon created from excess evaporation during last summer's heat wave. Temperatures will remain in the low fifties, and a thunderstorm watch is in effect for the following-"

"Myra, what are you doing?"

Myra opened her eyes and turned to Penny. "Listening to the News. I think it would be a better idea for us to stay indoors."

"Wait… how are you listening to the News?" Penny asked.

"Radio waves are easy to hear if you know where to look."

"Uhh… your nose is bleeding."

Myra touched a finger to her nose and examined the small drop of crimson blood. "And here's why I don't listen to them that often. They're of a certain frequency that can cause mild physical damage." She took a napkin from the table and delicately dabbed at her nose.

"So, have you heard what happened to the Blaziken twins? Are they okay?" Penny said, concerned.

"Stevie is calming her nerves by taking a nap. Steffi, from what I can hear in her mind, is perfectly content." Myra balled up her napkin and tossed into a nearby waste-basket.

"What about her boyfriend?"

"Of him, I'm not certain."

The two turned at the sound of a throat being cleared. Gallium, the Metagross, had made his way to their usual meeting place in the Cafeteria.

"Chiraptophobia: Also known as Aphephobia or Haptephobia, is the fear of touch, being touched, or physical contact. Symptoms include shortness of breath, inarticulation, nausea, irregular heartbeat, and shaking."

Penny frowned and rolled her eyes. "So what, Gallium, is that just Weird Factoid of The Day, or are you just talking to hear your own voice?"

Gallium gave a short laugh. "On the contrary, Penelope. I'm merely stating the boy's disorder."

Myra spoke up. "And how do you know this?"

"The youth of the ranch are aflutter about this controversial new interest of Stephanie's. Rumors spread like tachyons around here, you should know."

Penny sighed. "So THAT'S his problem. I nearly scared the kid to death this morning."

"He is easily frightened. He was driven to bite Brian when his fears were stimulated."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Penny exclaimed.

Myra silenced Penny by raising a finger. "Stop. Look who's coming to dinner." Myra pointed with the same finger.

Steffi was approaching their table, with an apprehensive Lucario at her side. "Here he comes…" Penny muttered.

"I can hear his tension from here." Myra said, turning to face them.

Steffi waved. "Hi everyone, sorry we're a little late." she said.

"We are all glad you made it through the abysmal weather. I take it the gentleman at your side is Riley."

Riley mustered a friendly smile. "That's right. And you're…Gallium?"

"That is my name, although I'm mostly Titanium with a small amount of Antimony." The Metagross said, nodding graciously.

Steffi pulled up a chair for herself, and another for Riley, who thanked her quickly before sitting down and folding his paws in his lap.

"So," Steffi began "Her name is Myra," Myra gave a single wave, keeping her neutral expression, "And I suppose you already know Penny." The Flygon smiled apologetically before speaking up.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry I frightened you this morning." she said.

"Oh, it isn't your fault. I shouldn't have overreacted like that." Riley replied. "No hard feelings, right?"

Penny shook her head. "No, we're cool."

Myra took a deep, silent breath before speaking up. "So… what drove you to attack Brian today?" she asked shortly.

Riley felt a knot tighten in his stomach. How did she know already?

Gallium turned to the older Gardevoir. "Really, Myra. That's your first question? I wouldn't have thought you could be so tactless." Myra knitted her brows, but remained silent.

Gallium turned back to Riley. "You'll have to forgive her, Myra is not one for first impressions. I'm SURE," Gallium added extra emphasis on the these two words, "That she won't be so rude to someone she hasn't even met. Now, if you do not mind me asking, Riley, could you tell me about Aura?"

Riley opened his mouth, then quickly closed it. Aura? What about it?

"Aura? What about it?" Riley inquired mechanically.

"I mean, I've never met a Lucario who was willing to chat before, and, if you'll pardon my superstitious demeanor, I was wondering what my Aura manifested as."

Steffi leaned in towards Riley. "He wants to know the color of his Aura." she said. Riley's face brightened.

"Oh, okay, I understand. Just give me one second."

Riley cleared his throat, closed his eyes, and held his breath.

His pupils briefly glazed over as he felt the energy of his Aura hum around his ears. Opening his eyes, he could perceive the Auras of everyone around him, flashing in dozens of different colors and frequencies. He turned to where Gallium was standing.

"Yours is, sort of green-yellow. Like lemon-lime. It's sparking all over the place." Riley uttered.

"Fascinating." Gallium said. "Thank you, Riley."

Riley exhaled slowly, re-entering the monochrome normal world.

"No problem. Green usually means that you have a lot of ideas, and yellow is basically satisfaction."

"That describes him pretty well." Steffi laughed.

Gallium made a satisfied noise of approval.

"I have to say, Riley. You are not nearly as frightened as I was expecting. I suppose it goes to show you that a good number of hypotheses have significant margins of error."

Riley didn't know how to respond to that. "Uh… thank you." he responded, not really thinking about what he said.

"But enough jargon, tell us about yourself."

Riley knew how to respond to that, at least. "Um, well, I'm from Veilstone City, and I'm an Ex-Battler, I gave it up two years ago. I came to Skyline on Doctor's orders, and I like it here, almost everyone seems really nice. Um, what else… I love music, and I'm hoping to become a Therapy Pokemon when I get older."

"Aah, Therapy. As long as humans walk the planet, discontent will remain. Work will be easy to find, I guarantee it."

"Ha, yeah, I hope so." Riley chuckled.

"So, how do you know Ross?" Penny inquired.

"Oh, um, we met at about the time I needed a Doctor."

Gallium cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, on that subject, the common word seems to say that you are Chiraptophobic. If you'll pardon my abruptness, how long has this been a problem for you?"

"As far back as I can remember. I remember hating to play with other Pokemon when I was little because I was nervous that they would tackle me."

"Such a shame. Does this fear stem from anything?" Gallium asked, mirroring Freud.

"Well, no. I mean, I think my Dad had it, whoever he was. I don't even know if he was a Lucario. All I ever knew was my Mom, and then Harris."

"Intriguing."

Riley had been nervously eyeing Myra the entire conversation, and she hadn't broken eye contact with him since Gallium silenced her.

"Ms. Myra… I'm sorry that I upset you." Riley finally said, after a momentary pause that felt like an eternity to him.

Myra didn't respond immediately, simply raising an eyebrow for a few moments. "I don't hold any resentment towards you," she began, lying through her teeth. "But I'd like to know your motivation, at the very least."

Riley swallowed hard, then began. "I-I was really upset to begin with, and Brian didn't warn me. I was really surprised when he picked me up, and I didn't think… I don't even remember doing it. I know that… that isn't much of an excuse, but… I feel terrible about it, and I'm really, truly sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Myra remained silent for a few beats, and simply responded with "Hm."

Steffi spoke up angrily.

"Myra, stop it. He spent a half hour stewing in his own guilt, and he's done everything he can to make it up to Brian, he's apologized ten fold. I think you you owe him at least a little bit of forgiveness, or else you're just being petty!"

Riley nearly gasped in shock. "Stop, Steffi! Don't say that." he pleaded, but Gallium intervened.

"Now hold on, everyone. There isn't any need for such an acrimonious demeanor. What kind of impression are we making on each other if we spend the entirety of our meal bickering?" he remarked crisply.

Steffi's expression softened, and she removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, sorry. It's just been a crazy couple of days. I mean, Stevie's been so weird…"

Myra interrupted. "About that. Your sister was extremely agitated this afternoon, and I've done some investigation as to why. Speak with me later."

Penny took the opportunity to speak to Riley. " So, what kind of move-set did you use when you battled?" she asked.

Riley scratched the back of his head. "Erm, it's difficult to explain. Harris always told me to use my flexibility, and my agility. So, I did my best to never stay in one spot for more than a second. I really like using kicks, because it always hurt to punch, and I was pretty good with Dragon Pulse. Oh yeah,and Harris did his best to stay out of my fights as much as possible, so I could plan my own strategies if I was alone. That's how I beat Spenser's Slaking."

"Woah, hold the phone, you beat Spenser's Slaking?!" Penny exclaimed.

"Uh huh. I thought he was going to beat me at first, 'cause he was just so strong. I remember he grabbed me by the foot at one point and slammed me into the ground like this." Riley made an arch motion over his ears and clapped his paws together at the trough of his curve.

Gallium laughed shortly. "That's what I call momentum at work."

"Yeah. But then I thought to myself, 'attacking his body won't do anything, there's too much muscle and, er, girth, to do any real damage.' So I went for his head. I don't really remember it all too well, but I won by hitting him in the temple with a High Jump Kick."

*CRACK-BOOM*

The entire cafeteria jumped at the sudden deafening noise from outside.

"Holy-!" Penny exclaimed.

"What on earth?" Gallium cried.

"I thought so…" Myra said.

Riley instinctively seized his ears and ducked down. "What was that?!"

"Thunder. I was worried that this would happen." Myra said. "I'm afraid that you may need to avoid going outside anymore tonight. It sounds bad."

Steffi clenched her talons together. "Oh, no we're not. It's not storming yet, and I'm not going to be stuck in the cafeteria all night again, and neither is Riley." Steffi then stood up urgently. "I hate to cut this meal short, but we've got to get back to the House."

"Now? But you haven't had anything to eat." Gallium interjected.

"And I hope you know that I can't Teleport you two when there is this much electricity in the air. It could kill all three of us." Myra added.

Steffi looked about, and then her eyes fell on Penny.

"Fly us."

"Now?" Penny said back.

"Yes, now. Before we get trapped in here for another night."

"Well, I guess I could, but, what about…" Penny nodded a head towards Riley.

"Riley, if we stay here, we'll be packed together like fish. You would have to stay like that for hours, I think riding on Penny for a little while won't kill you, will it?"

Riley took a moment to absorb all the information that had been thrown at him. "Yeah… yeah, okay." he concurred.

"Okay, well, we better get outside. I guess I'll talk to you all later." Steffi said, as quickly and graciously as possible.

"Until we meet again." Gallium said.

"Travel safely." Myra added.

Penny spread her wings. "Okay guys, I hope you don't mind getting wet. Let's go."


	18. Philemaphobia

***A/N* Before reading this chapter, I would like to encourage you to take the poll you can find on my profile. It won't take but a moment, and will help immensely with the development of our story. After that, feel free to enjoy. Younger viewers, keep on your toes for some sensuality at the end. The story is rated T for a reason, after all. Special thanks to Midnight's Haze for the poll idea, and being a good fan in general. *A/N***

"Hurry, hurry. It's picking up fast." Penny ordered.

Steffi awkwardly climbed onto Penny's back as Riley looked on apprehensively. The clouds above had become infuriated, turning charcoal grey and whipping wind around trees with an invisible lasso.

"Steffi, I-I don't know if I can do this." Riley uttered, placing his trembling paws together.

Steffi turned to look at her boyfriend. "This will be over in less than a minute, Riley. I promise." she replied reassuringly.

Penny turned to Riley and smiled confidently. "If there's one thing I can do, Ry, it's fly. You won't have to worry about anything."

Riley felt his body seize up. Now what? Here he was, confronted with a rock and a hard place. But he had to do it. He couldn't drop out now.

"W-well, if there's no other way… I-I can try."

"'Atta boy!" Penny chirped enthusiastically.

Riley stiffly approached her, not exactly sure how to climb up onto a Flygon's back. He put his paws in front of him, as if to begin climbing, but he froze, leaving him stuck in a position that resembled a crude caricature of Mr. Mime. Steffi exhaled and nimbly grabbed Riley's forearm, yanking him onto Penny in one swift bodily tug.

"Ah!" Riley exclaimed, a little more shrill than he wanted to sound. He sharply sat himself up behind Steffi, gave her a fake laugh, and then looked away.

"You two ready?" Penny yelled, turning her head in their general direction.

"Yes."

"I think so…"

"Alright," Penny declared, giving her wings an enthusiastic flap, "Let's ride!"

Penny started pumping her wings, getting herself off of the ground. Riley could feel her muscles working on his legs, and he felt a shiver run up his spine. His breath got faster and faster with every wing movement. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought of the most relaxing situations he could make. He wasn't here, he was curled up in a warm bed beneath a big comforter with a huge pillow, he was sitting in a sun-filled meadow with soft, mint-green grass all around him, he was resting on a couch with his head on Steffi's shoulder…

Wait, what?

Penny began heading forward, blowing Steffi's feathers back. Penny carefully added a little altitude to her flight, high enough to avoid scraping the ground, low enough to avoid any tree branches.

Riley instinctively dug his paws into Penny's back, too frightened to brush the feathers irritating his face off of him. The ground below him was rushing by quickly, and he tried to distract himself by looking for any interesting landmarks.

Steffi turned to face Riley, a finger pressed to her glasses to keep them from flying off. "Are you alright, Riley?!" she yelled over the wind.

"No!" Riley responded truthfully.

Penny shouted something, but the velocity of the wind in Riley's ears, flat against his head, drowned out any chance of hearing her. She traveled upwards over a clearing of trees.

The rain began, drops flying past Riley's head like bullets, some hitting their target in his eyes. One splashed against his nose, dousing his muzzle in chilled water. Still too frightened to remove his paws, he blew away as much as he could by exhaling.

Penny swerved to glide over the lake, the surface looking like a dark green pit. "Nearly there, Riley!" Steffi bellowed.

Riley tried to respond when Penny suddenly jerked backwards with all of her force. For half a second, a jagged, white hot bolt of lightning flashed into view directly in front of them, zig zagging towards a group of trees. Riley would have screamed if he hadn't been numbed by the energy of the bolt humming through his body.

"HOLY SHIT!" Penny shouted, shaking her head. "Damn, was that close! Is everyone alright?"

Riley felt his insides freeze with dread. Steffi was no longer seated in front of him. He whipped his head over his shoulders to look down. Steffi, with a blank, shocked expression, tumbled through the air below him like a ragdoll, making slow, surreal circles before she hit the water with a heavy splash, vanishing underneath a white-out of bubbles.

This time, Riley did scream. He screamed as loud and long as his breath allowed him.

Steffi's head broke through the surface of the water, she gasped for air and kicked her legs to try and stay afloat. Her glasses had fallen off when she hit the surface, so everything in the distance became an inconsistent, fuzzy mess.

Being a Fire Type, Steffi avoided being submerged in any water. Not only did it make her weak, she couldn't swim. Even if she wanted too, her bad leg was a major impediment. She felt her legs getting heavier and heavier as she cried out for help.

"PENNY! PENNY, I FELL! RILEY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

She couldn't tell where anything in the distance was, she couldn't tell how close she was to shore. Her bad leg gave out on her, causing her to sink below the surface. She swallowed a mouthful of lukewarm lakewater as she reemerged, setting her to coughing.

The world around her began to swirl. She felt her limbs become like lead. Her mind clouded up, as though the very water drowning her had leaked into her brain. She couldn't keep this up anymore. She was too weak to even yell for aid again. She feebly kicked her legs a few more times before finally blacking out and beginning to sink.

*SPLASH*

A figure landed a foot away from her with a sizeable splash. Two black paws grabbed her beneath the shoulders and hoisted her head into the air again.

"Steffi? Steffi, are you okay?" Riley was drenched, but the only thing he felt was fear for his girlfriend.

"R...Ri…" Steffi managed to slur before her half lidded eyes closed again.

"No, no, NO! Steffi, stay awake! Come on!" Riley shook her, but she remained limp. Steffi was almost a foot taller than Riley, and her voluptuous body simply made her sink faster. Riley couldn't support her weight, but he had to try. He swam in a random direction, Steffi limply supported on his shoulder.

"Steffi, please… I-I need you." Riley whimpered, getting nowhere fast. He couldn't support his weight and Steffi's, but he diligently swam towards where he thought shore might be.

He felt his arms and legs burn as he continued pumping them, traveling at a Slugma's pace. He had to make it, for Steffi, and for him. He wouldn't allow either of them to drown. But he felt weaker with each thrust of his legs, and soon began gasping rapidly. No, this wasn't the time for a panic attack! He had to make it!

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" he screamed as a last ditch effort.

Miraculously, a gurgle of bubbles appeared in front of him, and a figure appeared from underwater.

"What on earth are you doing out in this weather?!" A Kingdra, with a feminine voice, scolded him as she observed the situation.

Riley lost all sense of ethics. "SHUT UP AND HELP ME, SHE'S GONNA DROWN!" he shrieked.

The Kingdra, quicker than he could react, was underneath him. She boosted him and Steffi onto her back. "Why didn't you say so?" she said, and began to swim towards shore. Riley placed his paw feebly on the Blaziken's face, who was still unconscious.

"We're gonna be okay, Stef. We're gonna be okay…" His lower lip trembled and he hugged her with all his might.

Brian frowned as he looked at the storm raging outside.

(Still looking outside, Brian?) Serena appeared by his side, wearing an apron. (Supper's just about ready, you'll feel better when you eat.)

Brian pursed his lips. "I'm just worried about Riley."

Serena squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. (Relax, I'm sure he's in good hands. I saw the two of them off a few hours ago, and I gave them an umbrella. I don't think a little rain is going to bother them too much.)

The front door was thrown open with such force it made the doorstop bounce and rebound wildly. Riley, a barely conscious Steffi supported on his shoulders, entered the room, dripping with cold water. Penny landed outdoors, spraying mud in various directions. Serena gasped as Brian hurried to help Riley support Steffi.

(Wh-what happened to you two?) Serena exclaimed.

(They wanted me to fly them, and lightning nearly hit me! They fell in the lake when I dodged it!) Penny said, mortified.

(How did you get them out?)

(Jolene fished the two of them out, and I scooped them up when she brought them to shore. Are they going to be alright?)

Brian turned to Serena. "Grab some towels, two pillows, and an extra comforter from the linen closet." Serena nodded and vanished in a burst of light.

"Yeah, Steffi's going to be fine, Penny. She's just in hydraulic shock." Brian laid Steffi down on the couch, leaving Riley to collapse onto his rear and catch his breath. Brian hurried to the fire place, flicked the switch, and started up as big of a fire as he could. "Riley, come sit by the fire and warm up, okay?" Riley obliged, crawling over. Brian scooped Steffi up off the couch and laid her down by the fire.

Serena reappeared, holding stacks of fabric. She gave a towel to each of the sopping wet Pokemon, and handed Brian the rest. Riley did his best to dry himself off while Brian worked on Steffi. Serena hurried over to the still upset Flygon outside.

(I'm so sorry this happened, I never-) Penny began.

(No, it isn't your fault at all, it was a freak accident. Just get yourself out of the rain, but don't tell anyone what happened, alright? The last thing we need is a crowd.)

Penny hesitated, then nodded after a few moments and took off into the dark sky.

Brian propped Steffi's head up onto a pillow, and she made a few weak noises.

"K...ke...blaze…"

"Shh, don't talk. Just rest. You're safe, Steffi." Brian whispered gently, unrolling an off-white comforter for the damp Pokemon.

Riley had bundled himself up in his towel, looking like a swaddled baby. "Is...she...breathing?" Riley managed to force out to Brian.

"Yes, of course she's breathing, Riley. Her life isn't in any danger, the cold water just made her weak. She'll feel better when she's warmed up."

Riley sighed with relief, but it quickly turned into a shudder.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm… still… cold." Riley muttered.

Brian hurried out of the room, and came back moments later with the blankets from Riley's bed. "Here, cozy up under these. Here's a pillow." Brian tossed one to Riley. Riley gratefully buried himself beneath his blankets and rested his head upon the pillow.

"Riley, you stay warm, okay? I'm going to call Ross, and it's okay if you don't want to talk, just rest, okay?"

Riley nodded. "Thanks...for...everything." he stammered.

Brian simply smiled in response, and hurried out of the room one last time.

It only took a few minutes for Riley's exhaustion to get the better of him, and he drifted off to sleep.

11:21 PM

Steffi opened her eyes. Her myopia prevented her from making out anything more than a foot in front of her, but she recognized the color of the ceiling. She lifted her head up, and found herself lying on the carpeted floor of the darkened main room. The fire was going strong, casting an orange-yellow glow over her. Suddenly, she froze, her eyes lidded, and her beak trembled.

"Heh..eh...AH'TSCHOO!"

Steffi bucked forward with the force of her sneeze, forcing her into a sitting position. She shook her head clear of haze and blinked several times.

"Okay, that felt good…"

Steffi started at the sound of a quiet rasping noise. She turned, and found Riley asleep just a few feet away from her, mouth open, curled up beneath blankets. Steffi was about to place a hand on his shoulder, but stopped herself. Still, she needed to let him know she was alright.

"Riley...Riley..?"

Riley jerked awake, eyes glazed over.

"It's Steffi." she whispered.

Riley almost instantly snapped back into reality.

"Steffi!" he exclaimed, hardly containing the joy in his voice. "You're okay!"

Steffi smirked. "Define 'okay.' Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Steffi looked about herself. "I must have been out for a while. The last thing I remember was you falling in the lake with me."

Riley looked away from Steffi. "I didn't fall."

Steffi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I definitely remember you pulling me up by the armpits." she insisted.

"No, I mean, I didn't fall. I hung on to Penny when you fell, and when I saw you fall, I…" Riley paused to gulp. "I jumped in after you."

Steffi blinked, and looked at the Lucario, now averting eye contact with her.

"Riley, that was a huge drop, if you landed the wrong way, you could've fractured a rib. Hell, I'm surprised I didn't. And in the middle of a half mile long lake? You could've drowned trying to drag me out of there. Riley… you… you risked your life."

The Lucario's sullen green eyes stared directly at the fire. "Yeah, I know, it was a stupid thing to do, okay? I didn't think."

Steffi studied Riley's embarrassed expression. "You're right. That was a dumb decision. Suicidal, even."

"Look you don't have to-"

"But…" Steffi smiled. "It was a touching decision. In both senses."

Riley looked into the Blaziken's face and found sincerity in her smile. He smiled weakly back at her. Before he could respond, Steffi had pressed her beak against his lips, in a swift, delicate motion. Riley simply froze, blinking rapidly. The kiss was broken when Steffi retreated after a few moments. Steffi blushed hard, and cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that." she said.

"N-no problem." Riley muttered, more as a reflex than an actual response.

"I suppose you can consider that a reward for nearly killing yourself." Steffi jested.

Riley's face was heating up as fast as hot metal. The warmth traveled into his stomach and sparked a bonfire of emotion. His heart pounded. His entire body was soon saturated with an electric tingling.

Before his mind had time to react, his arms shot around Steffi's torso, and his head moved his entire body, like a marionette on strings, to make his lips meet with her beak for a second time.

Steffi made a short surprised noise at Riley's act, but soon relaxed and put her arms around the Lucario. The two remained embraced, enjoying the feeling of smooth blue fur brushing against soft red plumage. Delicately, Steffi brushed Riley's lip with her tongue, testing the boundaries of how far he was willing to go. To her surprise, Riley replied in kind, and eventually, the two muscles met, gently intertwining, then began playfully sparring with one another.

A few experimental tongue movements later, Riley finally broke the kiss.

"Riley. That… that was…" Steffi muttered.

"Uh huh." Riley replied.

"Wow. I've never been kissed like that before." Steffi said, a small, satisfied grin on her face.

"Did I do okay?" Riley asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his paw.

"Yes, you did great. I honestly didn't expect you to go so far." Steffi remarked.

Riley smiled from ear to ear. The two shared a few moments of silence, before Riley spoke up.

"Would you… stay by the fire? With me? For the night?" he asked.

Steffi nodded.

"I wouldn't get up for anything."


	19. Zelophobia

***A/N* Thank you for waiting everyone. Judging from poll votes, I figured it was time to bring back some of the more popular characters. If you haven't voted, please do so. I hate to sound nagging, but it really does help. Reviews are also encouraged. Thanks, and enjoy. *A/N* **

The storm of the previous night had left Skyline completely over-saturated. The earth swelled with mud and dirty water, the leaves dipped submissively to the weight of the drops upon them, the gutters still pattered with the water flowing persistently through them. The sun, finally free of it's straight jacket of clouds, eagerly rose to greet the new morning and glint off of the pools left behind by the storm.

Steffi awoke, finding herself on the floor of the main room once again, covered in a blanket. She sat up slowly. The fire had long since gone out, and, finally feeling warm enough to remove her shawl, she cast it off. She grunted, stretching her arms over her head before rolling her neck and hearing it crack gratefully.

Her feathers were frazzled and overly fluffy, seeing as how she slept on them damp. She flattened them out, taking extra time to make her chest feathers as smooth as possible. She was buxom enough, she didn't need feathers to amplify how thick-chested she was.

She rubbed her eyes to try and wipe away the blur, but then realized she had left her glasses fifty feet underwater last night.

Steffi then paused to yawn. Man, was she tired. Maybe if she just cleaned herself up a bit, she could go back to bed without disturbing Riley.

She looked down to where he was sleeping, and perceived a curled up figure nestled beneath a layer of blankets. His head poked out, showing his eyes closed peacefully. Steffi smiled, feeling a muffled warmth within her chest when she thought about their excursion the night before.

(Sleep well?)

Steffi had to stop herself from gasping when she heard the smooth voice in her mind. Myra sat on an easy chair, hands folded neatly on her lap.

(Arceus' Love, Myra, don't scare me like that! How long have you been there?)

(Only a few moments. I teleported when I heard your mind regain consciousness.) She pointed to Riley. (What happened here?)

Steffi huffed and flopped back down onto her pillow, pulling the comforter over herself. (In a few hours, maybe I'll explain. It isn't really any of your business.) she thought dismissively.

(Well, would you like to know why your sister dislikes him?) Myra added complacently.

(I said-) Steffi faltered. (Wait, how would you know..?)

Myra glanced out the window. (I might be more willing to speak to you if you at least told me why I heard that amount of fear and passion in your mind last night…)

Steffi sat up. (Don't play games with me, Myra. I'm not in the mood.)

(Nor am I. So, why don't we agree to quench each other's thirst for knowledge?)

Steffi sighed. (Fine. But you can't ask questions or make any comments unless I say otherwise. Deal?)

Myra remained poker-faced. (Enlighten me.)

(Well, after we left, Penny flew the two of us towards the ranch, but she nearly got herself fried by a lightning bolt, and I lost my balance and fell in the lake. Riley jumped in after me, and we got back to shore thanks to Jolene and had to warm up by the fire, that's why we're down here together.)

There was a short pause, before Steffi raised her talons nonchalantly. (The End.) she thought.

Myra stared back at her, her eyes faintly reflecting accusation.

(Not that I wish to be… petty.) Myra added with extra emphasis, obviously referring to Steffi's comment the night before. (But I don't think you're telling me the whole truth.)

(Hey, no questions or comments. We had a deal.)

(I'd like you to know I have no intention of telling anyone else about whatever you and that young Lucario indulged yourselves in last night. Unless, you find me too… petty.) Myra examined her nails after completing her statement.

(Okay, look. I'm sorry I called you petty. But I'd really like to keep what goes on between Riley and I between the two of us. I'm not comfortable with the knowledge that somebody out there may find out and tell everyone else. I can promise you we kept things PG.)

Myra actually gave Steffi a thin smile, an extremely rare occurrence for her.

(I'd be alarmed if you went anywhere past PG, however you define that. But tread carefully, Steffi. Someone is bound to find out what went on in here last night. And you should hope it isn't Shannon or Zoey.)

Steffi rolled her eyes and chuckled sarcastically. (And how.) Steffi's expression then changed to one of concern. (Hold on, you said you knew something about why Stevie was so angry with Riley and I.)

(Ah. Thank you for reminding me. You see, when I heard Brian's mind shout out in pain yesterday, I was concerned, naturally. I learned from Serena that it had something to do with that boy, you, and your sister. I meant to question Stevie, but she refused to speak to me. I began some…) Myra paused, the right word traveling to her mind. (...Investigation, and stumbled upon a peculiar emotion of hers that I had difficulty pinpointing. It took me several hours, but I figured it out.)

Steffi leaned forward expectantly. (So?)

(So… Steffi, I believe your sister is jealous of you.)

Steffi closed her beak in confusion, and blinked. (Jealous?) she thought. (But… why? She's never been jealous of me before.)

(That is a question for which I do not have the answer, nor is the answer my responsibility. You must ask her that yourself when the time is ripe.)

Myra then stood up, her neat white gown swaying. (It's time I took my leave. I have other things I must attend to.)

Steffi interjected. (Wait a minute!)

Myra stopped, folding her hands in front of her. (Yes?)

(I… just… wanted to thank you. For giving him a chance.) Steffi gestured to her sleeping boyfriend. (And I wanted to say I'm sorry for all the mayhem we've caused.)

Myra raised an eyebrow. (Mayhem? I don't see widespread panic or hatred. You've only caused mild physical and emotional pain. Which, granted, isn't good. But you are forgiven by me for the time being. As for your friend Riley, he is still under observation, but I will apologize for my icy demeanor towards him yesterday. That was unnecessary.)

Myra stepped to the window and opened the shutters, the light illuminating her garnet-colored eyes. (The rain has finally stopped. You might want to enjoy the sunshine while you have the chance.) She turned back to Steffi. (When you feel well enough to, of course.)

Steffi nodded slowly. (I don't think a little more sleep would hurt.) she said, wearily rubbing the bridge of her beak.

Myra gave Steffi another one of her rare smiles. (Before I leave, permit me this. The next time a boy kisses you, I hope it's under better conditions.)

Then, with a flash, she was gone.

Steffi sighed deeply. Of course Myra couldn't allow Steffi to keep that a secret, who was she kidding? Then again, she was one of the only people Steffi trusted completely with secrets, so she knew it was safe for the time being. Until someone else inevitably found out. But she would have to burn that bridge when she reached it. For now, she simply laid her head back down on her pillow, glanced once at the Lucario beside her, then allowed herself to be ushered back into Dreamland.

Duster inserted a Magost Berry into his mouth and crunched it in one movement of his jaw. The sweet juice flooded his mouth, and he hungrily swallowed it. He sat by himself outdoors, looking at the scattered tree branches and rivulets of water left behind by the thunderstorm of the previous night.

Reaching down, he picked up a Rawst Berry he set aside for himself, and bit into the subtle bitter flesh of the fruit. Chewing slowly, he found his vision suddenly obstructed. Two dull gray paws with bright red nails had placed themselves over his small eyes.

"Guess who?" a mischievous voice purred in his ear.

"Quit it. It's too early for this."

"Wrong answer!"

Duster wasn't impressed. "Zoey, seriously."

Zoey removed her paws, scoffed and cocked her hip to one side. "You are no fun at all, you know that?",she said, bearing a pouty frown.

Duster turned his entire body towards Zoey, tired of craning his neck. "Look, I'm just tired, okay? I didn't get much sleep last night."

Zoey plopped herself down next to Duster. "Nobody did. What with the thunder and crazy wind." Zoey spun about and positioned herself on her belly, cupping her head between her paws. "But I got some news I think you might find interesting."

Duster picked up his last Jaboca Berry and bit into it. "Yeah, sure…"

"Oh, shut up. This is actually important."

Duster rolled his eyes, but made a motion for her to continue reluctantly.

"Well, I heard from Millie that Stevie and Steffi are fighting about something."

"Big deal. They fight all the time."

"Not done. This is something big, like, Stevie was nearly psychotic yesterday. I'm not sure on the specifics, but all I know is that Riley has something to do with it."

Duster sat up a little straighter at this. "The Lucario?"

"No, the Grumpig, of course it's the Lucario! Something weird happened yesterday, and you and I are going to find out what."

Duster looked his girlfriend straight in the face. "No." he responded firmly.

"Do you want me to say please?" Zoey asked with saccharine sarcasm.

"No, I'm serious. This isn't mine or your business. Even if it was, you could just ask your friend."

"You think I didn't try Shannon already? She wouldn't speak a word to me."

"All the more reason to keep your nose out of it for once."

Zoey smirked as though she had been complimented. "Come on, babe. You know me well enough to understand that I can't just let something like this just go in one ear and out the other."

"I also know you well enough to know that you'll spread rumors."

Zoey placed a hand on Duster's strong tail. "Hey, come on, Those times weren't my fault."

"Bull."

Zoey affectionately stroked Duster's tail, using the very tips of her claws to tease a reaction out of the strong muscle. "This is really important to me, Duster. And it might help us understand Riley better, you never know."

Duster dipped his head backwards and groaned. "I said STOP, already. Damn, can you be manipulative!"

Zoey moved her paw up to his arm. "I like to think that I'm persuasive."

Duster was about to swat her paw away, until he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye.

A Blaziken made her way down the path.

"Isn't that Stevie?" Zoey inquired, her interest in Duster shifting to the passerby.

"Don't know, don't care."

Zoey put a hand over her brow to block the sun, and her eyes lit up.

"It is! Perfect timing!"

Zoey moved to stand up, but felt herself become restrained by Duster's claw.

"Don't even think about it." he objected.

"I thought you didn't care." Zoey responded.

Duster glared at her. "I don't, but I do care about you getting yourself in trouble."

Zoey nimbly worked herself out of Duster's grasp and strafed out of his reach. "Then don't worry, 'cause I won't. I NEVER get in trouble." she said, flashing a toothy grin.

"Zoey, I swear-"

"And I swear, too. I swear to not do anything stupid. Cross my heart." Zoey made the appropriate motion across her chest.

Duster meant to respond, but his words died in his throat. He couldn't change her mind at this point. Zoey had already turned to follow Stevie, who paused to stare at the approaching Zoroark.

Duster simply turned away from the scene and went back to eating his Jaboca Berry. Fine. If she wanted to get chewed out, let her.

Zoey gave a friendly wave to Stevie, and when it wasn't returned, continued smiling anyway.

"Hi, Stevie! I heard about what happened yesterday, how're you holdin' up?"

Stevie looked past Zoey into the sky. "How am I holding up..?" she echoed before giving a single, empty laugh. "I'm just peachy."

Zoey placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that." she said sympathetically.

"Sure you are. See you." Stevie turned to leave, but found herself being followed, much to her chagrin.

"You look pretty worse for wear." Zoey said, scanning her disheveled appearance.

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh come on, you know I don't mean it like that. Tell me what's up."

Stevie stopped walking and began counting on her talons.

"Let's see, my sister's dating Hannibal Lecter via my urging, I look like Hell warmed over, and I have a splitting headache I can't get rid of."

Zoey couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "'Hannibal Lecter?' You mean Riley? Have you even met the guy? He wouldn't hurt a Joltik if it bit him on the butt!"

Stevie's face briefly contorted with anger. "Then why did he take a piece out of Brian's shoulder, huh?" she snapped.

Zoey's smile vanished. "He, he bit Brian?" she asked, her voice suddenly delicate.

"Did I stutter?"

Zoey was stricken by this.

"Do you know why?"

"I don't know, and I don't need to know. All I need right now is to be left alone." Stevie insisted.

Zoey allowed the Blaziken to walk a few paces in front of her before calling out to her. "Where are they now?"

"How the hell should I know?" Stevie exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air and refusing to turn and face Zoey. "Myra put me to sleep for nearly 24 hours. For all I know, they could be on Mars."

Zoey put her hands on her hips, until a tiny thought popped into her head.

"Lightbulb…" she sang quietly to herself, grinning surreptitiously. She then hurried over to Stevie's side, donning an air of gentle innocence.

"Stevie, why don't you come have dinner with Duster and me tonight? I think it would help you feel better."

"No." came the short response.

"Please? I really think it'll help you unwind. A little girl-talk never hurt anybody anyway."

Stevie looked at Zoey, and found herself vulnerable to the pure-hearted expression she held.

"Look, I just-"

"I promise you'll feel better afterward. You can trust me." Zoey said, taking both of her talons in her paws for reassurance.

"...Fine."

Zoey leapt in the air in excitement. "Yes!" she cheered. "Meet me at the pavilion at six, okay?" And with a quick *sshhh* noise, she disappeared into invisibility.

Duster felt the last fruit of the Jaboca Berry pop in his mouth. The clouds had made their ominous return, peering enviously over the horizon at the sun.

"We have plans tonight, babe." came a confident whisper in his ear.

"Can't you ever just say 'hi?'" Duster said to Zoey, who appeared beside him.

"Did you hear me? We've got something we need to do tonight."

"We? I already told you, I'm not helping you gossip."

"This has nothing to do with that, genius. We're gonna help somebody. More than somebody, a bunch of people."

Duster looked away.

"Don't give me that, Duster. All you have to do is tell Riley and his squeeze to come with us to supper tonight."

"That's it?"

"That's it. I'll take care of the rest."

Duster looked directly into Zoey's face. "How can I trust you to know you aren't planning anything?"

"You can't." Zoey gave her boyfriend a sizable kiss on the forehead before cupping the back of his head in her paws affectionately.

"But like I said, I don't get in trouble."


	20. Oneirophobia

***A/N* We're back! Sorry for the long wait, lots of stuff stood in the way, from real-life events to simple writer's block. But a special shout out to my buddy Midnight for RPing with me, which satiated me for a while. Anyone else willing to RP can message me. As always, vote in the poll, leave a review, follow or favorite if you enjoy, blah blah blah. Enjoy! *A/N***

Riley found himself standing in a dim hallway, the area lit faintly by a few gas lamps on the wall. The floor was powdery dirt, the walls crudely chiseled rock. An ornate wooden door stood in front of him. Swallowing, he placed the package he had on the ground and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came an urgent voice from behind the door.

"Uh… I have what you wanted me to get." Riley replied.

The door opened with a prolonged creak, and Riley cautiously stepped inside, gingerly picking up his package.

He found himself inside a stark chamber, low set tables criss-crossed the room, peppered with various vials and flasks of dark and bright liquid, all the colors of the rainbow and more.

"Bring it here."

A figure at the center of the room, clad in a deep black cloak, a hood pulled over their head, beckoned Riley towards them. Riley hurried over and handed the figure the package. The figure took it and rattled it a bit to hear what was inside.

"Excellent. You've done well, Dear One."

Riley nodded in reply, and stepped back a few paces.

The hooded figure turned to the closest table, where a small cauldron was being heated by a baby blue flame beneath it. The figure removed the lid to reveal a cream like substance boiling heartily inside. The figure opened the package in a few precise movements and held up what was inside.

Riley craned his neck to get a better look, but couldn't tell what it was. "What is it?" he inquired.

"That is something not worth knowing, Dear One." the figure replied, and dropped the item into the concoction. The liquid hissed violently and glowed an angry shade of orange before settling down. The figure removed the cauldron from it's stand and presented the now tepid elixir to him.

"Drink."

Riley couldn't help but hesitate slightly. He sniffed it delicately, and found no aroma to greet him.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes."

Riley took the cauldron from the figure. He dipped his paw in the serum inside and brought it to his muzzle. He took it into his mouth carefully. It was warm and thick, with a distinct tangy taste.

"All of it, Dear One." the figure insisted gently.

Riley licked his lips, took a deep breath, and tipped the contents towards his mouth. He swallowed mouthful after tart mouthful, the liquid almost gratefully slithering down his throat. The figure knit their fingers together pensively.

Riley finally downed the last drop. "What should I do now?"

"Wake up."

Riley faltered.

"Wake up, Riley. Wake up." the figure insisted.

"Riley, wake up."

Riley's blinding green eyes opened slowly. An unclear haze of red and yellow hung lazily in front of his eyes. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and found Steffi on her knees in front of him. She smiled when he finally focused on her.

"Hey."

"Hi." Riley replied, smiling dreamily back at her. He paused to yawn, his pointed teeth flashing as his pink tongue stiffened.

"Excuse me." he said afterword. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Almost ten. We slept a while."

Riley sat up, still rubbing at his bleary eyes. "I had the weirdest dream." he said.

"Do tell." Steffi said, sitting herself back down on her blanket.

"This weird person in a black hood gave me some kind of potion to drink."

"Did you drink it?"

"Well, yeah. There wasn't much else I could do. The person kept calling me 'Dear One,' too. It made no sense."

Steffi put a talon to her chin and raised her eyebrows with cerebrum.

"Well, if I were a psychoanalyst, I would say the dream stood for something. One might be able to attribute the potion as some sort of symbol, perhaps a permanent change…"

Riley blinked. "Wait, I'm lost…" he said, shaking his head.

Steffi gave a short chuckle. "I'm kidding, Riley. Freudian Psychoanalysis is largely fiction."

"Oh. I thought you were serious." Riley said. "I always liked talking about dreams, personally."

"Well, we don't have to stop. Was what I was saying really what you believe?"

"Well, no, but, I think dreams do come from somewhere important. Like the subconscious, maybe? But I'm probably wrong. What do you think?"

Steffi actually thought this time around. "Well, if I had to choose, I would probably have to go with the Neural Static theory."

"Neura-what?" Riley asked.

"Neural Static. Essentially, some believe that the brain is still producing action potentials while the body is asleep, or, charges, if you will. Random little sparks of activity, right?"

"Uh… yeah. Yeah, okay." Riley said, beginning to catch on.

"These little sparks don't necessarily mean anything, but the brain does it's best to try and thread a story out of the parts of the brain being stimulated. That's how you got your dream."

"But, my dream was so specific, like, really linear. How do you explain that?"

Steffi shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I didn't say it was a perfect theory."

Riley giggled. "Looks like I stumped you."

"Yeah, me and dozens of scientists." Steffi said, crossing her arms.

Riley was taken back by a sudden loud gurgle from his stomach.

"Sounds like you're hungry." Steffi said. She then touched a talon to her own smooth, bright red belly. "Come to think of it, I am too. We both missed supper last night. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Riley nodded. "We better head for the cafeteria." he said, rubbing at an itch in his muzzle.

"Actually, we could probably just find something in the kitchen here. I don't mean to sound misanthropic, but I'd rather have a quiet breakfast, wouldn't you?"

"Uh, that's okay too. But I have another question."

"Fire away."

"Would you be comfortable doing something like this again?"

"Like… what? You mean last night?" Steffi asked.

"I guess, but, you know, just some time to, chill out together." Riley stammered, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, I don't know if you know, but last night was a pretty big step forward for me, I mean, I can't remember the last time I kissed somebody… that might have been the first time, period."

"It would be a pleasure to relax with you again, but don't expect me to hand out kisses like candy, a relationship can become over-ripe with them, if you'll pardon the metaphor. What did you have in mind?"

Riley swallowed. "Oh you know, just like, watching a movie, or going for a walk, or… holding hands?" Riley spoke the last two words like they were a forbidden taboo.

"Did you plan on combining any of those two?" she teased.

"Yeah." Riley replied, nodding firmly.

"Well, are you sure you're up to it? I mean, holding hands."

"I could try, I did okay last night."

"You were better than okay, Tough Guy." Steffi added, coupled with a small, sultry grin.

Riley felt a small ember of his internal fire from the previous night flare up with heat as he put a paw to his mouth.

Both Pokemon jumped at the sound of a heavy thudding against the door.

"Let Serena get it, Riley." Steffi said quickly, as Riley moved to stand up. "I'd rather not have anyone see the two of us on the floor together."

The knocking came again, this time more insistent. Riley succumbed to his polite nature and moved towards the door.

"Riley, NO." Steffi ordered. Riley turned to face her.

"What if it's something important, though?" he insisted, and went to the door. Steffi groaned and ducked out of view behind a sofa.

Riley peered through the door's window, and saw an irate Krookodile standing on the doormat. The Lucario beamed with delight and opened the door.

"Hi Duster!" he exclaimed.

Duster took a moment to respond. "Uh… yeah, hey." He noticed Riley's rapidly disappearing smile and spoke up quickly. "Sorry, I just didn't expect you. Can I come in?"

Riley froze. Steffi would have his head on a pike if he let Duster see her. "Err… no."

Duster was again without words for a moment. "Alright. Do you and your girlfriend want to double date tonight?"

Riley was a little taken aback by the invitation. "Oh, well, I think. I mean, I would, but I'm not sure about Steffi, I'll have to ask her. Could I ask what made you want to invite us?"

Duster licked his teeth through closed lips. "It was Zoey's idea."

"Well, tell her I said thank you. Hold on, I'll be right back." Riley moved to close the door, but Duster stepped in the door's pathway. "Stop a minute."

"What's wrong?" Riley asked, now nervous.

"Nothing. I just…" Duster glanced over his shoulder hastily before leaning in towards Riley. He began whispering very faintly. "Okay, look, I'm gonna make this as quick as possible. This is a set up."

"Set up?" Riley echoed weakly.

"Ssshhh!" Duster insisted, making the 'hush' movement with his finger. "It's not my idea, but Zoey wants your gi- I mean, Steffi, to make up with her sister."

At that moment, an explosion of noise sounded from inside the house.

"WHAT?!"

Steffi had shot into view as soon as this was mentioned, bearing an acidic glare on her face.

Duster had started at the sound, and was now rolling his eyes. "Oh, God."

Steffi marched over to the Krookodile and jabbed a talon at him accusingly. "And tell me, Duster, what gives your girlfriend the right to try and manipulate me, hm?" Duster opened his mouth to respond, but was beaten to the punch by Steffi.

"Furthermore, I hope you know that I've already spoken to Zoey about her habit of nosing about in other people's business. Well, this is the last straw, Duster!"

"Damn, don't kill the messenger-"

"Don't. Just, don't! You can't just let Zoey use you as a conduit for her misdeeds!"

Riley took a few steps back from the feud. "Guys, stop it…" he protested, barely raising his voice over the volume of a murmur.

"Hush, Riley." Steffi said quickly, before turning back to Duster. "Look, your girlfriend has no business trying to exacerbate something that doesn't even concern her, and you're equally at fault for trying to allow her to do so. Now go back to Zoey and tell her that there's no deal, and if she tries something like this again, I'll see to it that-"

Steffi was cut off when Riley stepped between her and Duster. "That's enough." Riley said.

Steffi took a breath to begin shouting again, but she stopped herself before she let her words slip free. She took a moment to quell the flames of her anger, then spoke up again. "Riley, please, I know Duster is your friend, but this has to stop. Zoey can't just pry into other's personal lives like an archaeologist looking for bones."

Riley shook his head. "No, not that. This is an opportunity, Steff." he said, smiling carefully.

Steffi pinched the bridge of her beak. "Riley…"

"No, don't talk, just listen, okay?" Riley's eyes widened at his own bravery before continuing. "Look, I know you're angry with your sister right now, and if I were you, I would be too. But all this frustration between the two of you is going to eat you alive."

Riley paused to formulate his next response.

"Ross told me that sometimes, confrontation cures. Not always, obviously, but if you spend the next few weeks giving Stevie the cold shoulder, you're going to wear yourself, and your friends, out."

"Look Riley, I know you mean well, but you wouldn't understand-"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Riley yelled suddenly, his muzzle scrunching up in anger, causing Steffi to retract her head slightly in surprise. "I'm not a little kid trying to help out his Mom, alright? I'm almost as old as you, so stop treating me like some kind of adolescent! Just because I'm afraid of people doesn't mean I don't understand them!"

Steffi would have lashed back if this was anyone else, but was too stunned at Riley's outburst to ready herself.

"I-I'm sorry," Riley said, his steely look softening. "But I really think you should just solve this problem by facing it head on. I'll be there to face it with you. Please…"

Duster had remained silent for the entirety of their argument, and finally spoke up. "Uh… what, what he said." he said, pointing to Riley.

Steffi exhaled slowly and closer her eyes. "Riley, I hope you know that if I do this, and I'm not saying I will, that sparks will fly. Stevie might target you specifically, and you'd have to be willing to defend yourself against a very angry Pokemon."

Riley gulped, but remained strong. "It's time for me to reap what I've sewn, Steff. I'm mainly responsible for Stevie's distrust of our relationship, and I have to set things right. This will help all three of us, and I'm willing to face the consequences now."

Steffi couldn't believe the words that came from the Lucario's mouth. Hesitating for the briefest moment, she nodded slowly. "Alright. We'll do it." she said, directed at Duster. "On one condition." Steffi said. She approached Duster and whispered something in his ear.

"What? Why?" Duster replied, squinting his eyes in confusion. Steffi whispered something else, and Duster actually grinned. "Ah, I gotcha." Duster then paused and studied Steffi's countenance. "Where are your glasses?" he said finally.

"That's not relevant. Goodbye." Steffi said, shutting the door. Duster barely managed a goodbye before the door slammed shut.

Steffi looked down at her boyfriend, who avoided eye contact with her. "Sorry for yelling at you." he muttered.

"You know what? I'm actually more impressed than angry." she said.

Steffi walked past Riley and sat down in an easy chair. " You were completely right about Stevie and I, and I've really admired your bravery over the last few hours. For now, let's just calm our nerves with some breakfast, shall we? I'll let you pick."

Riley put his paws together and smiled. "Would you listen to some music with me, too?"

Steffi furrowed her brow quizzically. "Where? And how?"

Riley darted into the guest room and returned with a large grey device and a pair of headphones. "Ross let me bring my Tape Player. I've got the best of Riz Ortolani in right now. Could we listen while we eat?"

"I'd be happy to."

"...and following a comprehensive analysis, I can say with utmost certainty that a full recovery in the near future is very ostensible." Gallium concluded.

"In English, Computron." Morgan responded lachidaisically.

Gallium had been filling Morgan in on the night he had missed outside of the Cafeteria, and his full opinion of Riley and his relationship.

"Well," Gallium began again, annoyed at Morgan's behavior. "If you want me to be aboveboard, Riley is not crazy."

Morgan puffed on his cigar, relishing the flavor of his imported narcotic.

"And why do you want to tell me all of this crap?" he inquired, barely interested.

"Because I heard from Penelope that you, in your words, consider young Riley to be a 'basket case.'"

"Can you blame me? He never made eye contact with anyone, he wouldn't touch anyone, and he bit Brian. That seems a little basket case-esque to you, don't it?"

Gallium frowned. "Firstly, that is not a word, and your butchering of the English language astounds me. Secondly, you judge abhorrently quickly, Morgan."

"Hey-"

"Do not deny this."

"Listen, Computron. I'm not sure what made you into the Social Critic all of a sudden, but it's grating on my nerves."

"Your little comments aided in reducing Riley to tears and reinforcing an extremely caustic relationship between the Blaziken twins. Furthermore-"

"Hey that wasn't my fault, alright? Steffi brought that on herself!"

Gallium slammed one his legs on the ground in frustration, sending wet dirt flying in various directions from the force of impact.

"That is NOT the point, you iron-brained curmudgeon! You only take responsibility for your actions until your conscience becomes too bloated with guilt to stand!"

Morgan bared his teeth, anger flashing in his steely gray eyes. "You better watch that big mouth of yours, Computron." he growled dangerously.

"You see? You're doing it again!"

Morgan breathed smoke out from his steel jaw, looking like a Taurus ready to charge. "Okay, Smart Guy, you wanna make this physical?" Morgan removed his cigar and snuffed it out in the palm of his hand.

"Oh, keep your testosterone-saturated nattering to yourself and listen. Have you forgotten what happened with Melody? Are you willing to let history repeat itself? It seems you're already halfway there!"

Morgan seized up. His jaw creaked open to respond, but nothing came through. He hadn't forgotten what had happened with Millie. After an ugly argument with her, she had fled into open water, where a school of Carvahna and Sharpedo were attempting to mate. In heat and blinded with rage, they would have torn the Milotic to shreds if the others hadn't come to her aid.

"No...no, I haven't. Low blow, Gallium." Morgan said shortly, actually using the Metagross's real name.

Morgan sighed raspily. "Alright, fine, you made me feel guilty. What do you want me to do now, cry?"

"Hardly, although that would be a sight to see. You are going to accompany me to supper tonight, and you are going to help remedy this situation. I am a researcher after all, it's my duty to discover the answers to problems."

Morgan laughed shortly and emptily. "Spare me the romantics and let me handle this my way, Computron."

Morgan brushed the ash marks left by his cigar off of his palm.

"Just because you're right for the umpteenth time doesn't mean you need to be so goddamn brutal about it."

***A/N* So the plot continues to thicken as tensions rise. Next chapter is building up to be a real doozy. Thanks to all our followers out there. Until we meet again. *A/N***


	21. Syngenesophobia

***A/N* Fear not, I have not vanished. This was an insanely hard chapter to right, coupled with me getting a job and a new story I've been chugging out, there's been a delay. But here it is, in all it's glory. Enjoy, and grab a bite to eat, this is a lengthy one. *A/N***

3:00 PM

The day continued uneventfully, the omnipresent clouds finally achieving victory and blotting out the sun once again, but hesitating on releasing any rain. Pokemon dotted the wet pastures, chatting, sparring, and relaxing as though the previous storm had never happened. Inside the ranch house, the situation was different.

A zombie, its right foot severed, stiffly began to stand up. A young SWAT team member aimed his shotgun at the ghoul fearfully.

"Shoot it, man." his partner urged. The young man unsuccessfully fired his gun, and cocked it again.

"Shoot it man! Shoot it in the head!" his partner insisted, only to be swiftly accosted by another zombie lurking in the next room.

"Professionals, my tail-feathers. I wouldn't trust these morons to hold a can of Lemonade for me." Steffi said matter-of-factly. She sat cross legged in front of the television, while Riley sat in the usual easy chair. The two had switched places to watch Dawn of The Dead, since Steffi couldn't see the screen unless she was close enough.

"Well, how would you fight off zombies, then?" Riley responded.

"I wouldn't. I would be out of that apartment building faster than you could say 'Call the cops.'"

"Steff, you'd be the most boring horror movie hero ever." Riley admitted.

"I'd also be the most efficient." Steffi said, parrying Riley's jab.

Brian entered the room with a large file under his arm. "Hey, you two. What are you-" Brian was cut off by the shrill scream of an unfortunate woman on-screen, who just had a large part of her arm bitten off by an approaching ghoul. "Ouch." Brian said, wincing.

Steffi turned with an eyebrow raised to Brian. "Ken?" she inquired.

"Sorry to bother you, Steffi, but I have another pair of glasses for you." Brian removed a small black case from his front shirt-pocket and handed it to the Blaziken. "They were about 1500 PD, so I doubt your vision'll be as sharp, but they'll have to work until we can get Dr. Morowitz to send you a proper pair."

Steffi put on her new eyeglasses, small silver rimmed semi-circular lenses. She turned to Brian.

"They look okay, I guess. I liked the other ones more, but that's because I'm used to them." Brian said. "But can you see alright?"

Steffi shrugged.

"Well, they're good enough for now. Riley, did you take all your pills?"

Riley nodded.

"Well, good. Ross is pleased to know you made it out of that whole lake debacle okay, he wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget. He also wanted me to tell you that he's very proud of you for the progress you've made."

"Thanks…" Riley spoke. "Why...are...you...smiling?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Something I heard on the radio this morning."

Steffi knit her brow and placed a hand on her hip. "Blaziken." She stated.

"What? That's the truth." Brian defended innocently.

Steffi made her expression more severe.

"Serena couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Duster this morning. She tells me you plan to sort things out with Stevie tonight."

The two Pokemon exchanged looks of worry.

"Now, don't panic. Serena won't go and tell anyone. It was a pleasant surprise to hear, I was worried you guys would stop talking to each other."

Riley gulped. "I'm…nervous."

"I would be too, Riley. But the thing you need to know about Stevie is that she's never been a bitter Pokemon. She's a delight to be around when she's in a good mood, and she's an amazing battler and friend. So don't think she'll never forgive you or anything drastic like that. Talk things out, and she'll be herself again in no time. And if things don't get better, send her to me."

Brian then gestured to the file in his hand. "I've got some paperwork to do, so I'll leave you to your zombies. Good luck tonight, Riley!"

Brian made his exit, and Riley gave a guilty smile.

"He's probably the nicest human I've ever met." He admitted.

"Years with Pokemon have moulded him into a real stand-up guy." Steffi replied. "I think the only time I've ever seen him get really angry with someone is with Janet or Salazar."

"Janet deserves it." Riley blurted out.

"You're right. She'll be taught a real lesson one of these days. Salazar, on the other hand, has something seriously wrong with him."

"Was he always like that?"

"I'm not sure, he only came to the ranch recently. Brian caught him and somehow got him to battle without killing anyone. All I know is that there's more than one person living in that thick skull of his."

"You really think so?" Riley asked.

"I know so, I've seen him arguing with himself, or, 'himselves.' It's disturbing to watch."

Riley slumped back in the chair and continued watching the violence on screen.

"So… what are we going to do when I leave the ranch?" Riley inquired a few minutes later.

Steffi didn't respond immediately. Instead, she paused the film and slowly turned to Riley, turning over the possible answers she had in her head.

"Well… that ultimately depends on what you want, Ry. What do you want to do?"

Now it was Riley's turn to pause and think. "Well, I don't want to leave you, but I think it would be better for me to finish my therapy."

"Catch 22." Steffi replied.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Never mind. I want you to know that whatever decision you make, I'll respect it. It's none of my business what you do with your own life. Truthfully, I could rest easier if I knew you were happy. But like I said, I think it would be chimerical to break up, since we both make each other so, well, for lack of a better word, happy."

"I guess we'll just have to see at the end of the week. Thanks for understanding." Riley said gratefully.

"Thank YOU for considering my feelings in such a matter. I think it's safe to say that our relationship won't be ended by miles, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah…" Riley began another query when another thought crossed his mind. "What did you ask Duster earlier?"

"What did I..? Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot myself. It was nothing important, just some previous arrangements. Entirely for insurance purposes."

Riley couldn't help but notice the distant grin on Steffi's face, but quickly dismissed it.

"Do you think Stevie will forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Riley, you've apologized enough. It's time for her to say she's sorry. She unfairly judged you, and it's partially my fault, too. This is largely something we as a family have to remedy, you've done most of your job already. But, that doesn't mean you shouldn't be ready to speak, yeah?"

Riley nodded. "Okay. Let's make things right."

5:55 PM

"I really wanted to thank you for coming Stevie."

Stevie eyed the Zoroark sitting across from her suspiciously, but managed a half-smile. "Thanks for inviting me, I guess." she said as she bit into some of her food.

Zoey beamed. "I guarantee this'll make you feel 100% better. Now if my Slowpoke of a boyfriend would show up, we could get started… where the hell is he?" Zoey looked about for Duster. "He always chews me out for being late, and literally the one time I ask him to show up on time…"

Stevie went back to her meal. She wasn't sure how eating dinner with someone would magically make her feel better. To be honest, all she felt was a little less hungry. Her headache had subsided, but her mood had yet to brighten.

"Ah-ha! Here he comes! Eh- what is he carrying?" Zoey's brisk impatience turned into confusion in a heartbeat.

Duster had a heavy cylindrical drum slung over his back, and he moved ponderously under its weight.

"Finally find somewhere to put your ego, Duster?" Zoey called out. Duster's response was a short and annoyed glare as he reached their table.

"So, what is that anyway? Your dinner?" Zoey chaffed.

"Oh, shut up. I need this to sit on, alright?"

Duster slammed the drum down beside the table and sat upon it.

"See this, Duster?" Zoey said, tapping on one of the metal benches. "It's called a 'bench.' You use it for sitting."

"Thanks," Duster began spitefully. "But I know. Last time I sat on one of those pieces of junk, it broke underneath me."

Duster had hardly noticed Stevie, who let the argument between the two play out while she ate her meal in silence. Duster leaned in towards Zoey and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, did you tell her yet?"

Stevie's head clicked upwards. "Tell me what?"

Zoey groaned and slapped a paw to her face. "Way to go, Barrel Boy." She chided to Duster. She turned to Stevie, now on high alert.

"What did you do? I swear, if you're planning on screwing with me-" Stevie began.

"Now now, don't get hasty, Steves. We're not planning anything, we just brought along somebody else for you to talk to."

Stevie slammed her fork on the table aggressively and stood up, placing both talons on the table as well. "You set me up. Damn it to hell, you set me up!" Stevie's blood began boiling. "I trusted you, Zoey! But no, you had to go and pull some stupid bullshit like this, didn't you?"

Zoey stood up alongside her, keeping a cool head. "Easy, Steves. I didn't do this as a cruel joke, I did this to help you. Why would I hurt one of my friends when they're feeling so blue? You don't even know who's coming yet."

Stevie felt the anger inside her die down somewhat. She wilted back into her seat and placed her head in her talons. "It's been Hell these last couple of days, you guys." She murmured apologetically.

"And that's exactly what Duster and I have been planning to fix." Zoey proclaimed.

Duster rolled his eyes. (What YOU'VE been planning to fix.) He thought.

Stevie smirked joylessly. "Yeah, 'cause you two are super-psychiatrists, right?" she said, her voice oozing sarcasm.

Zoey ignored this last comment, as something behind Stevie had caught her attention. She stood and waved her paw feverishly. "Hey, guys! Over here!" she called.

"Guys?" Stevie turned to look.

A Blaziken, tall, clean, and curvy, approached the table, walking with a steady limp in her right leg. Beside her, a Lucario, easily a head shorter than her with long, down-turned ears and radiant green eyes, followed.

Stevie balled up her talons, bracing herself for the wave of anger and fear that quickly gushed through her body like hot steam. She turned to Duster, who looked away.

"Zoey… what, what did you do?" Stevie finally managed to say.

"Something that you couldn't have done on your own." came the reply.

Stevie closed her eyes and tried to find her composure, wherever it went. Now what was she going to do? Killing Zoey came to mind first, but that would have to wait. She delved further into her murky conscience for any logical answer, and came out empty-handed.

"Hello, Zoey. Duster. Sis." Steffi kept her greeting short for fear of revealing too much emotion. Riley exchanged no words, silently nodding to Duster once, who made a 'shoot me' motion with his claw.

Steffi sat beside Zoey, and Riley sat on a bench by himself, as far from Stevie as he could manage without appearing rude.

"Well, Stevie and Steffi, you're probably wondering what you're both doing here." Zoey began methodically, having clearly practiced this opening speech. "This isn't an intervention, first of all, what we have here is a chance to talk about what's on your mind, specifically, what's making the two of you so upset, and what we can do to fix it."

"That's the definition of an intervention." Steffi stated curtly.

"Right," Zoey continued, ignoring the correction. "Well, I think it would be healthy to begin by stating what's making the both of you so upset. Steffi, why don't you start?"

Steffi cleared her throat and began playing along. "Okay, well, as almost everyone knows, I started a relationship with Riley here two days ago. Stevie was one of my main encouragers in doing so, I might add. As we grew closer, Stevie became frustrated with me because I refused to give away any information about him, which, I fully admit, was a catty thing to do, but then she sent two children to spy on me and gather information."

Stevie felt her mouth twitch.

"Afterword, Riley had a panic attack, and inadvertently injured Brian in the process. Stevie entered the library to gain more information from me, I questioned her on her espionage plan, and we both entered the bedroom to try and comfort Riley. Stevie then, in her words, accused Riley of being both a 'nut' and a 'basket-case,' turning on a dime from suspicion of Riley to full on hatred. She seems to still think Riley is still a threat to my safety."

Stevie felt the verbal lashings sting as she stewed in her own humiliation and fury.

"Stevie, it's your turn." Zoey said.

There were many things Stevie wished she could say, but they wouldn't do her or the others any good. So she began as calmly as she could muster. "Well, you heard most of it from her. I guess all that's missing is the fact that Steffi refuses to say that something like this happened in the past with really, REALLY ugly results, and when she wouldn't talk to me, I thought it was happening all over again."

Zoey nodded and turned to Riley. "Anything you want to say?"

Riley blinked. "I…uh…well, I guess what makes me upset is that Stevie, if you'll excuse me, turned on me completely. Now, I understand about Brian, but you seemed to like me a lot at first, and all of a sudden, you and Morgan are calling me crazy."

Zoey nodded, but her speech was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but would someone please tell me what this is supposed to do other than give the biggest guilt trip ever?" Stevie said, some of her pent up frustration escaping its trappings.

Steffi couldn't help but retort. "Because you need to feel guilty."

Stevie's eyes burned as she rounded on her sister. "Guilty for what, trying to make sure that you're safe? Well, excuse me for trying to be a good sister!" she shouted.

"If your definition of being a good sister involves passive-aggressively attacking a relationship with no real problems, then I'd hate to see what a bad sister is like! You had no business sending Penny after Riley and setting off his phobia!"

"If you would have actually talked to me in the first place, none of this would have happened, would it? If you, for one second in your selfish life, considered how somebody else felt about a decision you made-"

"Oh ho ho, look who's calling who selfish! You find it impertinent to consider how anybody else feels about your insults and you go and invade my privacy to get secrets that don't even belong to you-"

"There you go again, making yourself the victim! Arceus, if I had a dollar for every time you shifted blame to something else, I would buy myself an island in Mossdeep!"

Riley feebly raised his paw to try and get Steffi's attention, but Zoey shook her head 'no.'

Steffi stood up, her sister following suit, as their argument gained more and more fuel.

"Listen to me, Stevie! You just don't seem to understand-"

"Oh, I don't understand? Okay then, why don't you just lecture me like you always do! Read me something you got from a book instead of an actual person, 'cause we all know anything you read is true!"

"No lecture this time, Stevie. Just a question. Why are you so jealous of me?"

Stevie froze in place. "H-how did you know about that?" her voice suddenly sotto.

"Myra told me she figured it out. So please, tell me, why are you disguising your jealousy for my relationship as some kind of personal vendetta?!"

Stevie's brows un-knit. "Myra read my mind, didn't she?" she uttered, more to herself than anyone else. Her tone dropped substantially. "Okay, look. I was never jealous of your relationship."

"Will you stop denying it? You're embarrassing the both of us!"

Stevie raised her voice again, but not with anger, with desperation. "I mean it! If Myra read my mind, she must have found jealousy, but it was never for your relationship. Well… okay, maybe some of it was, but most of it wasn't!"

Steffi crossed her arms. "Then please, Stevie, enlighten all of us, who are you jealous of?" she exclaimed, making a motion to the others at the table.

Stevie couldn't get the words out, simply making a few weak noises, like an engine attempting to start up and form sentences.

"We're waiting!" Steffi snapped severely.

Stevie's final response came low, subdued, and aching with humiliation.

"…You, okay?"

Steffi tossed her arms into the air and let them slap back down on her thighs, looking at her peers with disbelief. "So she finally admits it. It's been the relation-"

"NO!" Stevie shouted, making Riley recoil. "That's not it! It's just you, not your relationship with him, I've always been jealous of you!"

Steffi pinched her beak and squinted her eyes shut. "What are you talking about?"

Stevie looked about herself, and found that she not only had the attention of Riley, Duster, and Zoey, but many other Pokemon had begun rubbernecking, some whispering to others, some enjoying the show. Stevie balled up her fists, turned around, and sped off in the other direction.

"Oh, no you don't!" Steffi protested, following her sister a ways before managing to grab her shoulder and spin her around. "You're not leaving me with a riddle like that!"

"There isn't a riddle, Steffi. I'm jealous of you, do you want me to spell it?! J-E-A-L-O-U-S! JEA-LOUS! Are you done humiliating me, or can I go now?!"

Steffi was a little stricken at the conviction in her twin's voice, and dulled the sharpness of her tone slightly. "Explain yourself." Stevie's eyes continued darting back and forth between her sister and her onlookers. Steffi noticed her plight, and turned to the spectators.

"What are you looking at, then?!" she bellowed.

Some outright took their food and fled, others begrudgingly turned away, some were simply annoyed at all the noise and continued their conversations.

"Look, I… Just forget it!" Stevie spluttered, but her twin grabbed her talons and looked into her eyes.

"This HAS to stop, Stevie. We can't keep running away from each other! At this point, I don't care how much the truth is going to offend me, spit it out so we can make it better."

"I didn't say it was-"

"Please. Explain." Steffi said in a disarmingly non-aggressive voice.

Admitting defeat, Stevie swallowed her pride and forced the words out. "Even though we're twins, you've always been the 'older sister,' the more mature one. I look up to you. You always know the answer, and you have more common sense than I do."

"Is that what all this has been about? You being jealous of my intelligence?" Steffi asked.

"No. I've always been happy with our relationship, you being the Yin to my Yang, even if I envied your intelligence and looks."

Steffi shook her head earnestly. "You're confusing me, Stevie. I don't understand why you keep explaining your envy, but deny it at the same time."

Stevie took a heavy breath to regain her rapidly escaping composure.

"I'm not denying it. Look, Myra misidentified the reason for my anger. Yes, it's hard for me to admit that I'm a little jealous of you, but that's not why I've been acting like this."

"Then please, tell me what's wrong."

Stevie glanced about herself to weed out any prying eyes or ears, and continued shakily.

"Well, you remember when I told you to try dating Riley?"

"Of course."

"I wanted you to open yourself back up after the whole fiasco with… him. And what do you know, you did! But since you didn't talk, I thought you were hiding something from me. And when Riley attacked Brian-"

Steffi quietly interjected. "He didn't 'attack' anybody, he acted on pure impulse and still feels awful about it."

"Okay, fine, but since I knew jack about him, what was I supposed to think? I literally JUST learned about his phobia, I thought he had a psychotic break. And hearing about what happened to him at the Frontier just made it worse. What if he had PTSD or something? Then it hit me, I just set you up with a lunatic!"

"Stevie…"

"I wanted what was best for you, Sis! I didn't think! I ended up hurting you again!"

Steffi grabbed her twin's shoulders.

"Stevie, listen to me carefully. I know it was unfair of me to shut you out, so I'm going to put your fears to rest. What happened with Brian was an isolated incident. Riley is one of the softest, most kind-hearted Pokemon I've ever met, and he's as harmless to me as you are. Yes, he's neurotic, I admit it, but he's very important to me. I even kissed him last night."

"Wait, what?"

"Later. But let me say this for the last time, Riley is not dangerous, and I'm truly sorry for my aversive behavior. I should have taken your feelings into consideration. You're my sister, I love you, and I apologize for acting so selfishly."

Stevie was struck dumb for a few moments, before a lump formed in her throat.

"I-I'm sorry, Sis. I'm sorry I judged too quickly, I'm sorry I acted like a bitch, I-I just… I love you too."

Stevie desperately moved forward and pulled her twin into a bracing hug. Steffi followed suit, patting her on the back.

"Apology accepted." Steffi said warmly.

Riley, sitting silently with Zoey and Duster, was at a loss for words as usual. But this time, he was silent due to concern for the Blaziken twins. They had gone out of sight, and Pokemon had begun steadily filtering away from where they had disappeared to. Zoey and Duster were arguing about something, but Riley didn't hear them, his thoughts were noisily buzzing around in his head and blocking out everything.

Thankfully, the swarm exited when he spotted two bright red girls coming towards him.

"Hey guys, look!" Riley exclaimed, cutting into the couple's argument like a hot knife through butter.

Zoey instantly switched gears into professional mode, giving Duster a single 'shush' motion to keep him quiet.

"Hi guys, you feeling any better?" Zoey said brightly.

The twins exchanged looks before nodding.

Zoey smiled. "Well, that was easier than I thought. I guess all you had to do was talk it out, huh?"

"Something like that." Steffi said. "Stevie? Don't you have another loose end to tie?"

Stevie turned sheepishly to Riley, who withdrew himself a little bit on instinct.

"I'm sorry." She stated shortly and sincerely. "I was unfair in the way I treated you, and you don't deserve to be called crazy."

Riley was pleasantly surprised by her apology, and felt his cheeks color slightly.

"Oh, um… no hard feelings." he uttered.

"Seriously, Riley. If there's any way I can make it up to you, just say so."

Riley scratched the back of his head. "Oh gosh, um… I-I don't think you need to do anything."

Riley's ears then perked up. "Oh, uh, actually, there is something…"

"Hit me."

"Accept MY apology."

Stevie blinked. "Your apology?"

"Yes, for making you think I was dangerous."

Stevie felt herself laugh involuntarily from shock. "Woah, wait, you don't-"

"No, I do. The whole point of me being here was to learn how to manage myself better around others, and boy, did I screw that up with you. I mean, between Brian and the whole Penny thing, it was just me acting like a two year old." Riley then gulped hard, and shakily extended a paw towards Stevie. "Friends?"

Stevie took a moment to react, but took his paw as graciously as she could and shook it gingerly. "Yeah, friends. And I accept your apology. Even though you didn't need to make it."

Riley quickly retracted his paw, smiling theatrically.

Zoey folded her arms across her chest triumphantly. "Well, I would say this little get-together was a success. Now aren't you two glad you came?"

Stevie gave Zoey a steely look. "Oh sure, because we totally went into this willingly."

Steffi's eyes lit up as a thought crossed her mind. "Duster, did you remember that favor I asked of you this morning?"

Duster grinned. "I did."

Steffi couldn't help but grin as well. "Don't you think now would be a good time?" she added.

Duster slid off the barrel he had sat upon through the entire ordeal, turned to face it, and removed the lid. In a matter of moments, he had hoisted the heavy container over his head and tilted the open end towards Zoey. A torrent of water tumbled out of the barrel, dousing the Zoroark, who shrieked and stood up.

Soaking wet, she shook her head and let her mouth hang open in disbelief. "Wh-what was that?!" she gasped.

Steffi, pleased with herself, rested an elbow on the table and took her chin in her talons.

"The next time you try to set me up, you'd better hope I don't pour acid on you instead."

Riley was in almost total shock, blinking rapidly and trying to look at everybody at once. Stevie, on the other hand, had burst into peals of laughter. Not only over the revenge prank Steffi had just played, over the relief that she finally had her sister back. Things might finally begin going back to normal around the ranch.

Zoey wiped her dripping muzzle, and simply gave an approving nod to Steffi.

"Well played."


	22. Katagelophobia

***A/N* Back from the dead! I'm sorry for the lack of updates over the past few months, between starting college, writing other stories, and general procrastination, this chapter's waaay overdue. But it's here. *A/N***

Morgan found it strange that he had forgotten what crying felt like.

Sure, as a baby and little one, he had wept, but he couldn't remember the last time he had been old enough to distinctly remember doing so.

It wasn't like he didn't want to, he just never seemed to. When something upsetting happened, he felt pain inside, certainly, but when those around him were in tears, he felt alienated, as though he should be joining in. He surmised that part of it was because his tough guy exterior had been reinforced so much that it had become nearly impossible to break. It seemed like some kind of privilege others had and he didn't, and he sometimes wondered if he could actually bring himself to do it if he wanted to.

These thoughts wandered through his mind as he trudged across the meadow in search of Riley. Gallium had convinced him that his words had a negative impact on the kid's perception of the Ranch. Thinking more about it, he truly had been insensitive. There's a distinct difference between having a phobia and having no grasp on reality; he had no business lumping a polite, gentle soul like Riley together with maniacs like Salazar. Weird or not, he was still a Pokemon like him.

Morgan rarely thought about the harm his words could have on others, mostly because he simply assumed that they knew he wasn't being serious. Still, he thought that maybe reeling in the banter a bit might not be a terrible idea. He wasn't about to become Mr. Sunshine, but maybe some of his peers deserved a little slack.

He groaned when he discovered that he was out of cigars; his supply must have been exhausted. He knew that smoking did nothing good for his body, but he had gotten so used to the habit. The scent and taste of his cigars was an enormous source of zen for the the metal reptile, and without them, he had to admit that he felt like he was missing a vital organ.

Taking rhythmic breaths to mirror the smoking process, he looked around the field at the clientele, looking for a pair of large, pointy blue ears.

His search came up dry, but he did notice a Floatzel girl pacing near the lake. Someone had told him that Riley was acquainted with such a Pokemon, so she might know his whereabouts.

But what was her name..?

"Hey, uh…" Morgan called out, blanking on her name. It was something short with an R in it…

"You're friends with a Lucario named Riley, aren't you?"

This got the Floatzel to turn and look, and she briefly glanced around to make sure it was Morgan and not someone else who called this out. She pointed to herself for clarification.

Morgan took a few steps forward towards her.

"Yeah, hey, I'm looking for him."

The Floatzel shrugged.

"I haven't seen him in days." she said, smiling apologetically.

Damn. Well, that was a bust.

"Alright, thanks anyway, I guess." he drawled.

"Wait just a second." Mara stood up and appeared at the Aggron's side quickly.

"I see you hanging around with The Blaziken Twins a lot."

"Guilty as charged."

"Do you know what's going on with them? I've been hearing all these rumors, and I don't know what to believe."

Morgan shrugged.

"Know about as much as you do, kid. I ain't seen beak or tailfeather of either of those two since yesterday morning. I do know that they're fighting, but I'll be dipped if I knew what about."

Mara frowned.

"I knew she wasn't telling the truth…" she muttered.

"One more time?" Morgan said, not hearing her clearly.

"Nothing, my friend told me something different."

Morgan narrowed his eyes.

"And what did this friend tell you?"

Mara faltered, as if embarrassed, but told him anyway.

"She said that Steffi was planning on leaving the ranch and eloping with Riley."

"What? What kind of a stupid idea is that?"

Mara blushed, now clearly showing her embarrassment.

"Sorry, I knew I shouldn't have listened to her."

"Who?" Morgan demanded.

Mara looked about herself.

"Janet."

"The Toxicroak? Arceus, kid, you can actually stand listening to her?"

"She's not that bad if you get to know her…" Mara defended.

"Yeah, it's the 'getting to know her' part that's hard, though. Wasn't she the same one that nearly gave that Torterra kid a nervous breakdown?"

"Oh, God, you remember that?"

"I'm still trying to forget it." Morgan said, snorting. He realized that he had also forgotten his task.

"Listen kid, I've gotta get going."

"Hold on, could I ask you to do something for me?"

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "You gonna pay me?"

"Come on, man." Mara pleaded. "I really need you help."

"Alright, alright."

"If you find Riley, could you tell him that Mara's looking for him?"

"I take it you're Mara?"

"You take correctly." The Floatzel replied.

"A'right. But you owe me a favor, now."

And with that, Morgan ambled away. Mara let out a quiet sigh and sat down on the shore of the beach. Thinking about it, she was Janet's only real friend. Sure, they had other teammates, but they were rivals with her at best. She sometimes wondered if Janet would ever regret all of the harsh things she said. Someone out there was bound to teach her a painful lesson one of these days, even if she was a skilled battler.

She couldn't imagine who, though.

The last few inches of twilight faded off of the sky's horizon, leaving only the waning moon to illuminate the damp grass. The rain had decided to stave itself off magnanimously, twice in one day. A light, early November breeze blew through the air, sending a shiver up Riley's spine.

"Are you cold?" Steffi asked.

The two were walking home after the intense quarrel had finally ebbed and The Blaziken twins made their peace. It had been a rewarding experience, and also a draining one. Though the night was young, both Pokemon were tuckered out.

"Maybe a little…" Riley said, smiling timorously.

Steffi thought about it for a moment, then extended an arm outward towards him.

"Well, I'm not." she said. In an attempt to be clever, Steffi's invitation had ended up sounding robotic in nature, and she cringed internally at the magnitude of her mistake.

Still, as clumsy as it was, Riley flushed the color of lava immediately.

"Okay…" he muttered, more of a gut response than a real reply. He was nervous, of course, but a chance to be close to Steffi again was too good of an offer to pass up. He sidled up to her carefully, and let the Blaziken wrap her arm around his lanky frame. He felt a rush of warmth from inside and out, Steffi's red plumage being just as soft and fragrant as he remembered. He pushed himself a little further, and allowed himself to do the same to her, his paw easing it's way to her hip, where it stopped and went no further.

Now thoroughly flustered, the two of them walked in silence, enjoying each other's company and revelling in the fact that neither was interested in talking.

A few minutes later, though, their silence was broken.

"Hey, Salt."

Morgan's nighttime vision wasn't sharp enough to notice that the two Pokemon were arm in arm, and he realized his mistake a half second too late.

"Morgan..!" Steffi half-gasped, Riley detaching himself immediately when he heard the Aggron's name mentioned.

"Oh. Erm, sorry." Morgan uttered apologetically.

Steffi straightened herself out and adopted a cold expression.

"What do you need?" she said sternly, both irritated that their moment was interrupted and embarrassed that she was caught in said moment.

"I, uh…" Morgan took a second to shake off the shock. "I actually wanted to talk with Razorface."

Riley felt his mouth twitch at the mention of this nickname.

"Um…" Riley managed to say. Morgan turned to look down at the Lucario.

"What's goin' on, kid?" Morgan said, putting on a smirk that withered away quickly in the awkward atmosphere.

"I...nothing, really." Riley replied, doing nothing to help lift the veil of discomfort.

"Cool." Morgan stated. "Listen, Razor-"

The Aggron stopped himself. There was a time and place for nicknames. Any time but this.

"I mean...Riley. I've been thinking…and... " he stopped himself and grunted in annoyance.

"Sorry, I'm no good at this." he said.

"It's alright." Riley said. No good at what?

"Look, I've been thinking about what I said when you weren't around." Morgan began. "It...was really dumb of me." This wasn't going well. "Damn, lemme start over."

Steffi realized what her friend was trying to do and stepped forward.

"Alright, who put you up to this?" she asked. Morgan _never _apologized on his own unless his life was in danger or someone else's life was in danger.

"What do you mean, 'put me up to it,' Salt?" Morgan grunted.

"Morgan." Steffi said insistently.

The Aggron rolled his eyes, turning back to Riley.

"Listen, kid." he said, pausing this time to actually come up with a legitimate phrase.

"I'm…not the world's nicest guy. Hell, I can be a real tool sometimes, I admit it. But you've gotta understand, half of what I say ain't for real."

Riley tilted his head slightly, and Morgan rephrased his words.

"What I'm tryin'a say is, when I said you were a basket-case, I didn't really think it. I call Pokemon all kinds of things without actually meaning it. So, when I called you whatever, I wasn't bein' serious."

He sighed.

"But that still doesn't make it right. I heard that I really pushed your buttons when I said that, and… to be honest, it ain't true at all."

Riley's eyes lit up as he understood what was going on.

"You aren't a bad kid, Ry. Sheesh, from what I've seen, you're the polar opposite. I've seen the way the others talk about you, and it all seems solid. And hey, if you can get Marion the Librarian over there to unwind a bit, you've gotta be doing something right!"

Steffi made a 'hmmph' noise, and Riley let a small snicker escape his muzzle before covering his mouth.

"So… I'm sorry. Really. I was a jerk." he concluded.


	23. Isolophobia

***A/N* Hello again. I have a new chapter for you all, thankfully without a nearly year-long gap between the previous one. I really liked this one, and I hope you'll like it too. *A/N***

Riley didn't like admitting it, but he was very passive. Up to this point, he floated through life like a bit of driftwood. He rarely made his own decisions, simply being passed from one owner to another without complaint. His decision to come to the Ranch was entirely set up by Ross.

The things he enjoyed barely required any active effort either. Music required a set of working ears and a CD player, nothing more. The only other activity he could think of that required force was fighting. But again, that wasn't his decision, Harris had ushered him into that, without him, he had no reason to continue.

But in the last few days he had made a bundle of decisions on his own. Steffi, standing up for himself, settling things with Stevie, making friends… It was all very overwhelming, and he worried that he might lose control if he wasn't careful.

Still…he was pleased with all of the decisions he made. There had been some unpleasant results, but so far, he managed to handle most of them reasonably well.

"What do you think?"

Riley was called back to reality by the mellow voice of Steffi. He realized that she had been speaking to him all this time while he was miles away.

"Uh…what were we talking about?"

Steffi grinned slightly. "Nothing worth listening to, apparently."

Riley flushed. "S-sorry."

"I'm only kidding, Riley. I tend to ramble when I talk about Hoenn industrialization. It's no big deal."

"No, no, I like talking to you. What were you saying?"

Steffi smiled. "It's alright if you don't want to…"

"No, I do! I really do."

Steffi knew that a lot of the subjects she liked to throw around were nothing that was normally discussed by most of her peers. In fact, the only one who really shared most of her passions was Gallium, but he would talk about paper clips if it meant that he could run his mouth.

"Well, I was saying that Hoenn might fare better if it focused less on industrialization. I mean, some technology is necessary, certainly, but look at places like Pacifidlog Town. They've managed to build a community based almost entirely around fishing and sailing, I think they would be better off without places like Slateport dumping refuse into the ocean."

Riley thought carefully about her words before replying.

"I guess you're right. But everyone needs to make a living, right?"

"Of course, but looking at most places in Hoenn, they benefit from all of the natural resources they have. Lavaridge has the hot springs, Fortree has the forest, why couldn't Slateport focus more on the ocean they were blessed with rather than dumping their garbage in it?"

Once again, Steffi made another great point that he had no idea how to refute.

"Steffi, has anyone ever told you that you're _really _smart?"

Steffi thanked the stars that her face was already red, or Riley would have seen her blush. Of course she would be flattered if anyone complimented her intelligence, but when Riley did it… it sounded so genuine and awestruck that she couldn't help it.

"It's all learnt. I just read a lot of books."

"Anyone can read a lot of books, but you really take something out of them. It takes a big brain to take all of that information in and interpret it. That's what makes you special."

Arceus, make him stop!

"Riley…" she was ready to curse out loud when her voice wavered. Riley noticed this.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No…no, Riley. You aren't. It's just nice to hear you say that." Steffi quickly changed the subject to avoid any more embarrassment.

"So, what do you think about what Morgan told you?"

Riley thought for a moment. "I'm glad he apologized. I can rest easier knowing that most of your friends are okay with me now, but…"

He paused, trying to find the right words.

"I don't know. I have a funny feeling that somebody made him do it."

Steffi smirked. "Nobody can _make _him do anything. Someone might have convinced him, though. And keep in mind, he isn't a bad Pokemon by any means. Cynical, yes, but when the chips are down, he always plays for the right team."

The Blaziken girl then raised an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by 'most' of my friends? I'm pretty sure everyone likes you."

"Myra?" Riley asked, his tone apprehensive.

"Myra has a habit of treating those close to her less like friends and more like responsibilities. It's a defense mechanism, because she's actually a pretty fragile Gardevoir. She used to be a good deal more aggressive, but a trip through Hoenn with Brian softened her up. And then, of course, she had a family."

"Wait, what? She's mated?!"

"Yes indeed. To a Gallade named Lance. I've only met him a handful of times, and he's fairly quiet, so I don't know too much about him. They also have a child. A boy."

Riley was quite surprised, but then a difficult question arose that had still been unanswered.

"Yeah… a-about that. Are Serena and Brian..?"

Riley didn't want to elaborate any further, simply locking his paws together.

"If they were, you would know." Steffi replied. "No, Serena has Milo. He's actually Brian's first Pokemon, an Infernape. They keep insisting that they aren't a thing, but everyone knows they are. "

"Man, everyone's dating on this Ranch." Riley said, scratching the back of his head.

"Not everyone. Myra and I are the only ones in our group who aren't single. Stevie's actually been looking for the right Pokemon for a long time. She's started trying new things."

"What's that mean?" Riley inquired.

"She doesn't exclusively hunt boys."

Riley caught on, blushing mightily.

"I'm quite lucky in that respect. You fell straight into my lap." Steffi said, with a tiny smile.

Riley, already blushing, laughed softly and returned Steffi's shy grin.

The two walked in silence for almost a minute, the clouds rolling overhead and blotting out the moonlight.

"Hey, Steff?"

"Yes?"

"If I never came to Skyline, would you have ever dated someone else?"

"Would you?"

Riley blinked, the question now turned towards him.

"Oh, gosh. To be honest, I never thought I'd get the courage to do it. Especially not with someone as beaut-"

Riley's mouth slammed shut, preventing the last bit of that sentence from escaping, and he further shackled it inside with two paws over his muzzle. He didn't even notice until it was almost free, it just slipped out.

He was mortified that he might have embarrassed Steffi, and dreaded what kind of look she would have in her eye.

"Go on, Riley."

The Lucario turned to look at Steffi, who had nothing but a small smile on her face.

"Wha…"

"Do you honestly think this is the first time somebody's called me attractive?"

She suddenly stopped walking a few paces from the front porch of the house and gently turned Riley towards her.

"You were saying?"

Riley felt that hot, fuzzy feeling return to his stomach. His mouth quavered into a nervous smile as he felt his heart rate increase.

"I…I was saying…I…that I think…that I think that… that you…you're… that you're beautiful."

He felt like he was going to pop with that rapidly swelling feeling overcoming him. It was an out of control, but welcome sensation, similar to an adrenaline rush.

Steffi's grin became a few centimeters wider.

How interesting. She had grown so numb to being called beautiful that her reactions were usually exclusively negative now. But when Riley said it, and it actually meant something, she blushed. She smiled. She… actually felt attractive.

"That's very sweet of you." Steffi said, poorly hiding the emotion in her voice.

There was a period of awkward silence before Steffi spoke up, and she just now noticed that they were a few steps from the porch of the house.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"W-What? Where are you going?" Riley demanded.

"I'm going to find somewhere to sleep."

"What do you mean? Where's your bed?"

"Riley, I don't sleep in a bed. Now that I think about it, I think only you and Serena are the ones who do." She knelt down to his level for reassurance. "I'm not going to be uncomfortable, if that's what you're worried about."

"But everything's wet, and it might rain again!"

Steffi knew not to act impatient with him, he only wanted her to be safe after the fiasco of the previous night.

"I know of at least a dozen places that are dry and warm one hundred percent of the time. But thank you for thinking about me."

"But…" Riley couldn't allow himself to believe that there was a single area that remained warm and dry in weather like this. And… he just didn't want Steffi to leave.

"But there's plenty of room in the house! There's the couch, or the spot by the fire, you can even stay in my bed if you-"

The Lucario was silenced when a talon was gently pressed to his lips.

"Riley… I'll be fine. Please don't worry." Steffi said, her tone firm without being unkind. "I'll come see you bright and early tomorrow, okay?" She then opened her arms. "Can I give you a hug?"

Riley flinched internally. For some reason, kissing was less of a problem for him than hugging. Probably because it involved less touching.

…But why had he come here in the first place?

Riley stepped forward and cautiously put his arms around the Blaziken girl. It took a second, but he eventually risked pressing his entire body onto hers, feeling another pair of arms loop around him in a snug manner.

Arceus, was she soft. Every feather was weightless, it was like being enveloped in warm air. Even the flesh beneath her plumage was pillow-like. He took a deep breath, catching a flutter of her clean, feminine scent, and he felt a few feathers waver against the edges of his nostrils, threatening to make him sneeze if he stayed for too long.

Fortunately, Steffi let him go after a short while. She smirked at Riley rubbing his nose, and then put a talon in the air.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Riley turned and went up the steps, turning one more time before opening the door to look at the silhouette of Steffi retreating into the night. He thought about calling out to her again, but decided against it and went inside, the warmth not quite as enveloping as their hug had been.

Steffi knew where to go when she needed shelter from the rain. There was a ravine at the edge of the woods that she had discovered led into a small cavern. She had lied about it to her friends, claiming that the only things in the ravine were nettles and pine cones, so it had become her private sanctuary. Not even Myra knew about it.

As she walked, she turned over the events of today in her head. So much had been accomplished in just a few hours. She was just now realizing how tired and pleased she was.

And Riley… what a turn around. He had been skittish around everyone but her two days ago, and all of a sudden he was encouraging confrontation between her and her twin. How in the world does someone change that quickly? A reaction needed a catalyst.

There was only one catalyst she could think of that might push him that far, and she refused to call it by its 'common' name. She referred to this purely hypothetical variable as 'Proposition L' for her sanity's sake.

She could always think clearer if she broke down events into algebraic form. She knew how phenomenally nerdy that was, but it worked.

"So, let's see, substituting Riley's phobia as P and the events of today as E, and adding… Proposition L into the equation would create the equation P + L = E. Thinking in terms of values, how would one calculate the value of E?"

She thought harder.

"Subtracting E from P in this case would simply equal P again, so technically, Proposition L is a negative value. It would be P + (-L) = E. So therefore… I have no idea what I'm doing."

Numbers and values simply didn't fit into a problem like this. It was like dividing by zero.

She realized that she had come to her ravine, and double-checked to see if anyone could see her before entering. She carefully removed the cover of underbrush from the entrance to the cavern and slipped inside.

Finding the cavern as cozy as ever, she sparked a tiny flame at the end of her talon and looked about, making absolutely sure that no unwanted guests had found their way inside. Finding herself in solitude, she laid down on the dry bedding of leaves and stretched. Her ample form was just barely small enough to fit inside, so she felt the ceiling brush against her beak, stomach, and chest when she bent her back into the air. Laying herself down, she went back to thinking in the comfort of the warm, dark earth.

(Who are you trying to kid?) Her conscience snapped at her. (You know that there's no such thing as Proposition L! Cut the pseudo-scientific jargon and speak like an adult!)

Steffi sighed. She knew that was true, but it left such a bitter taste in her mouth. She picked up a dry leaf and spun it between her talons before lighting the edge on fire.

"Proposition L is void. It doesn't exist." She let out another sigh, watching the dried up leaf blacken and crumble.

"I'm falling in love again, Arceus help me."

She blew out the flame.

***A/N* And she owns up at last. Not sure when the next installment will be up, but I can guarantee it won't be as long as the wait from before. Thanks for reading! *A/N***


	24. Mnemophobia (Kao1214)

***A/N* So... it's been a while. Again. Yeah, college can put a real damper on publishing stuff. But, the good news is that we have a whole new chapter, from Kao1214 no less! He really wanted to write another chapter, and this one is definitely one of the best so far! Apologies for the wait, but here it is! Enjoy! *A/N***

* * *

><p>Riley jerked upright at the sound of the knock on the doorframe. He shook his head slightly to regain his composure before turning to look at who the offender was. Skyline was a mess of loud and sudden sounds, it was a wonder he wasn't more used to them by now. However, as unprepared for the knock as he might have been, he wasn't at all prepared for the sight of the visitor standing in the door to his room at the ranch.<p>

(Stevie?) he asked in surprise.

The Blaziken was obviously uncomfortable, glancing all about herself quickly as she leaned on the frame of the door, arms tightly crossed and shoulders hunched. She briefly met his eyes as Riley called her name before quickly looking past him into the room and running her eyes over its contents, immediately switching back to glancing everywhere at nothing in particular.

(Um.) came her reply.

The silence that stretched out between them was more deafening than any noise either of the Pokémon could have created. Riley wasn't entirely sure of what move he was supposed to make here. The Lucario was already bad enough at social interaction, he had no idea how to deal with Stevie. They may have finally made up with one another, but they were a far cry from true friends. He had been staring out the window of his room at what parts of the ranch he could see before she had announced her presence, and now sat on the edge of his bed trying his best not to make eye contact with the Blaziken lest the awkward tension rise to unbearable levels.

Stevie cleared her throat before attempting to speak again. (This is, uh, this is a nice room you've got here.) Riley merely nodded in response, still avoiding eye contact, and the silence threatened to once again fill the room. Stevie felt herself rapidly growing frustrated with her conversational ineptitude. She was never normally this bad, no matter who she spoke to. What was it about this Lucario that affected her so? (I'm, uh… I'm normally more used to seeing it filled with humans rather than Pokémon, but you seem to have, uh-) She stopped and pressed a fist to her forehead in frustration, eyes clenched shut.

Riley could only stare at her cautiously, unsure what exactly was happening. Eyes still clenched shut, Stevie opened the fist and extended it in front of her, as if she were attempting to placate Riley for some reason. (Listen, I really don't know what I'm even trying to say, so I'm just gonna start over.) She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. (Okay, so, I know we- can I come in?)

Startled by the sudden change in topic, Riley could only nod silently, still not sure how exactly he should be handling the situation. With his permission granted, the Blaziken stood up straight and took a step into the room. However, with no doorframe to lean against anymore, she looked even more lost as she stood there dumbly, fists clenched at her sides and shoulders hunched. Stiffly, she raised her arms to cross them again before realizing what she was doing, and settled on gripping her left bicep with her right hand, slowly rubbing it as she stared at the ground.

(Look, I know I've already made an ass of myself, but I just wanted to say….) Another pause as she shifted her gaze to the ceiling. (...I'm sorry? No I've already said that. We already went through that.) She suddenly slumped, all the tension in her body gone, and sighed. (Dammit. Words are cheap, you know?)

(Oh, Stevie, no, you don't have to do anything mo-) Riley was cut off as Stevie pulled something out of her chest feathers and flipped it like a coin over to him.

Scrambling a bit to catch the unexpected projectile, Riley slapped both paws around it, even more confused now as to what was happening. Slowly unwrapping his paws to examine the object, he saw that it was in fact a coin of some sort. It had a golden sheen, somewhat dulled by what he assumed to be time. Imprinted upon it were four narrow rectangles, meeting at the corners to create a raised square, the simple pattern giving the overall impression of an unfolded box. Riley's eyes widened as he realized what it was.

(Penny told me you said you actually beat the Palace Maven's Slaking, yeah?) Stevie said, a slight grin edging onto her face as some of her former brashness returned.

(This is…!) Riley started, the coin triggering old memories in him. He looked up at the Blaziken in astonishment. (You have a Spirit Symbol too?)

Stevie jabbed a claw at the Symbol lying in his open paws, a ferocious grin on her face. (Now that- THAT was a battle. I'll be damned if I didn't come out of it with a few broken bones.)

(Oh, you don't have to tell me twice, I totally believe you.) Riley responded, looking back down at the tarnished Spirit Symbol in amazement.

A brief silence fell between them again, and Stevie's grin started to slowly slide off her face before she spoke again, replaced with an expression of slight uncertainty. (You don't mind… is it okay if I sit down?)

Riley tensed up instantly before forcing himself to relax. He nodded nervously, his previous awe dimmed slightly, before scooting over on the bed to give Stevie room.

She sat down heavily, not caring at all about the rocking she created. Expelling a pent up breath, she rocked forward to place her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands in front of her, her eyes staring at them unfocused. The smile edged its way back onto her face, slowly now, almost hesitantly. (I've always had a bit of a… reputation here at Skyline.) Stevie started slowly. (Steffi got the brain, along with the looks that everyone's so obsessed with. She's famous around the ranch for traits everyone admires. Me though, I've always just been the dumb one following behind, more likely to start punching things when they don't go my way. People have always known me as the hotheaded one, the Voltorb you just gotta poke in the right way for it to blow up in your face.)

She snorted, leaning back a bit to glance at Riley. (Though I guess you of all people don't really need me telling you that.) Stevie said drily, smiling bitterly.

Riley frowned in concern, his ears drooping slightly. He still wasn't entirely sure what Stevie was trying to do, but after finally initiating a friendly relationship with her, hearing this much self-deprecation coming from her was concerning. She had a wistful expression on her face. Smiling, but without much joy to it.

(Stevie-) he started.

(No, please, just listen. I swear I'm building up to something here, but I've always been crap at putting words together. Just give me a second to figure out how to not sound like an idiot.)

As the Blaziken paused to gather her thoughts, Riley felt himself growing frustrated with her attitude and found he couldn't help himself. (Is that what other Pokémon here say? That you're an idiot?) he blurted out. Stevie's face immediately tensed, her smile becoming more forced, and Riley found himself cringing at his own thoughtlessness. When he was only answered with silence, he returned his gaze back to the Symbol he still clutched and began idly rubbing it with his paws. (I… I don't think you're an idiot.) he started hesitantly, sniffing slightly. Raising his gaze, refusing to look at Stevie for fear he was only making things worse, Riley continued. (I think you've been pretty smart since I got here.) He hunched his shoulders slightly. (I mean, I know I didn't give the best first impression, and then suddenly your sister is spending all her time with me. Of course you'd be concerned, you'd want to protect her. And then I… then… I hurt Brian… I'd totally understand you writing me off then and there.) He sat up more, his back straight now, but still kept his gaze staring straight forward. (I don't think you're an idiot. I think you're… passionate. You have a lot of love in you, and a lot of people you've given it to. You want to keep those people safe.) Riley blinked, surprised at himself for all he was saying. He immediately hunched over again, embarrassed at his inner romantic making itself known during his analysis of Stevie. He could feel his face flush red as he returned his stare to the Symbol in his paws. (I mean that's… that's just… you know, what I think…) he finished lamely.

There was still no sound from Stevie. Attempting to compress himself even further, Riley swallowed nervously and hesitantly turned to see her reaction. He felt his eyes widen in surprise.

Stevie looked like she was on the verge of tears. She was bent almost entirely over, her face partially hidden by her shoulder and a crest of unkempt feathers draping across it. Her elbows still on her knees, she had the heel of one of her palms pressed against one eye, holding up her head. Her uncovered eye was just staring at him through her feathers, a terribly sad light glistening in it.

(How are you such a good Pokémon?) eventually came Stevie's reply, her voice shaking slightly despite her best efforts. (People don't just forgive…) She took a shaky breath, swiping the back of her palm across both eyes. (I was SUCH a… and you still…) Stevie shook her head and shifted, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. (I was horrible to you, and yet in just a few days you've been better to me than some Pokémon I've known for years.) She paused. (I cannot believe how lucky my sister is.) she stated simply, resting the side of her head on her knees as she turned to stare at him.

Riley felt his concern beginning to disappear as he saw her face. Despite still looking like she could start crying at any moment, Stevie was wearing the most genuine smile he had seen from her in his entire time at the ranch.

Instead, he felt his concern be replaced with immediate red hot embarrassment at her comment. Wanting to cover up his now flourescent red face and hide from the Blaziken still smiling at him, Riley opted instead for surveying the ground with the most intensity he had managed to conjure up in a long time, clasping his paws around the Symbol and nervously beginning to gently wring them about it. As embarrassed as he was, Riley could feel a smile of his own tugging at the corners of his muzzle.

What was happening? Aside from the psychotic Hydreigon and misanthropic Toxicroak, the one Pokémon at Skyline he had once feared the most was now curled into a ball on his bed and complimenting him on his relationship. The only thing Riley would have found more surprising was if Duster had announced his intention to start a career as the world's first tap-dancing Pokémon. For how roughly she had had been acting in the last few days, Riley was surprised by just how girlish Stevie looked curled up as she was. The Blaziken was exuding nothing but gentleness now, and he found himself flashing back to when he had first arrived on the ranch and she had been so welcoming of him. All of the harsh words and treatment he had come to know from her had completely melted away, and for the first time, Riley could see traces of Steffi's own beauty showing up on her twin.

(You want to hear the story of how I got it?) Stevie asked, her voice more gentle than Riley ever would have thought possible.

Brought back into reality by her question, Riley only stared at her blankly, unsure of what she was referring to. Stevie laughed at his confusion, her good humor beginning to return, and lifted her head to nod at his clasped paws. (The story of how I got the Symbol. It's a pretty good one. And it's part of the whole reason I came here in the first place, I didn't show it to you just to brag. Though I guess we've gotten pretty off topic by this point, if we were ever on it to begin with.) She laughed again, and Riley felt the smile break out fully on his face at the sound of the happiness now filling the Blaziken's voice.

(I'd love to!) Riley could feel his excitement growing as Stevie let down her legs to sit up straight, her growing enthusiasm apparent in every motion.

(Okay, so you still remember the Battle Palace, right? Giant, fancy place, looks like it was pulled right out of Johto? That or some other place that spends way too much time focused on the past, I was never good at remembering that kind of stuff. And then it's all super grassy inside, with all those Pokémon left to just run around as they like. WAY too much water though, definitely wasn't a fan of that.)

Riley laughed as she continued, enjoying her added commentary. Stevie was gesturing wildly as she spoke, the ferocious grin she was wearing showing how much she was enjoying this. Beginning to feel his own memories of the Battle Frontier come flooding back as she spoke, Riley grinned in return as Stevie continued her story.

* * *

><p>Stevie felt herself begin to panic slightly as the meaty, rough-skinned hand closed around her ankle. Ripped from her prone position on the ground, a short cry tore from her lungs only to be drowned out by the roar of the Slaking as it swung her through the air. Flung about like a ragdoll by the Pokémon's ridiculous strength, Stevie was hurled in a perfect arc over its head before being slammed into the ground again. The breath expelled from her lungs immediately upon impact, Stevie found herself lying face down on the ground and trying her best to get in even a single breath for what felt like the hundredth time this battle.<p>

Chest heaving as she struggled to breathe again, Stevie forced her arms beneath her in an attempt to rise, knowing that if she stayed on the ground for too long the match would be called against her. However, before she could begin to hoist herself up, another bellow from the Slaking signalled another incoming attack. Her vision still filled with nothing but the thick grass of the Battle Palace's battlefield, Stevie realized she wasn't going to be able to move out of the way in time. A desperate growl of frustration hissing its way through her beak, Stevie's world exploded into nothing but pain as the Slaking slammed a Hammer Arm down on her exposed back, flattening her back into the grass.

As the sound of the impact echoed against the high ceiling of the arena, on the other end of the battlefield Brian grabbed at his hair with both hands, the low moan of distress issuing from his lips echoing Stevie's own. The elderly man across the field from him remained silent as he leaned on his staff, a slight smile etched on his lined face.

The Slaking snorted and took a step back, squaring its shoulders as it leaned down on its knuckles. Stevie remained on the ground, her crumpled form unmoving after the force of the last blow.

"Ohh, Stevie, no-" Panicking at the idea of the injuries his Pokémon must be experiencing by now, Brian started to take a step forward onto the field before a movement from the referee standing on the sidelines stopped him in his tracks.

He had obviously been waiting on such an action from the trainer, as he immediately fixed Brian with a sharp glare and tentatively raised one of the flags he carried, getting ready to make a call. However, the referee was halted in turn when the old man on the other side of the field raised a hand. The referee dropped his flag immediately and took a step back from the field as the Palace Maven spoke.

"Young challenger, the point of this facility, my Battle Palace, is for trainers and their Pokémon to demonstrate the strength of the bond they share as partners." Still smiling slightly, Spenser paused. "You already know that for me to affirm this, I require absolutely no communication to pass between the two of you. The trust you share in each other shall serve in place." He rapped his staff on the ground sharply before pointing it toward Brian. "If this is trust is as frail as you seem to be indicating, then you may go to your Pokémon now and consider this match forfeit. However, I believe that the bond you and your Blaziken share is stronger than that. I believe you can push my brethren and I to our limits." He seemed to grow in stature as he spoke, no longer leaning on his staff and standing tall instead. Spenser's aged and gravelly voice echoed against the walls of the arena as he gave his grand statements, shattering the silence that had fallen after Stevie's fall.

Stevie's perception of the world was hazy and blurry after the last hit she received, but she could tell Brian was frozen in indecision. She could sense her trainer standing still, staring at her with intense worry in his eyes as he weighed his options. She knew how vile the idea of her being hurt any further was to him. It suddenly hit her that Brian was actually considering forfeiting, to save her from further abuse from the Palace Maven's Slaking.

_No no no, do NOT let this happen. Come on Stevie, get UP! Do NOT let him make this choice, don't let him down! _Screaming at herself in her head, suddenly terrified that she would be disappointing Brian if she didn't prove she could take the punishment, Stevie desperately tried to get back up. She was still reeling from the last blow, however, and the most she could manage was to awkwardly force her torso around so she could get a view of Brian. Her eyes were wide as she began to silently plead with him to trust her, her arms still slowly and weakly attempting to get a suitable position to lift her up again.

His muted smile returning, Spenser began to lower himself to leaning on his staff again. "The choice is yours, challenger. But, wimpy trainers make for wimpy Pokémon. And your Blaziken is certainly proving to me her strength." He shook his staff slightly, grinning. "So show me yours!" he whispered, his breath hissing sharply through his teeth.

Stevie saw the look of fear and concern linger on Brian's face a second longer as he looked at Spenser before he lowered his gaze to look her in the eye. An immense wave of relief washed over her as she saw his wavering expression disappear to be replaced with one of determination. Remaining silent for fear of breaking some rule of the Battle Palace, Brian simply gave her a nod of assurance, and Stevie could feel the confidence radiating from that simple action.

Though no words passed between the two of them, Stevie felt her own doubts disappearing. She had been foolish before, her emotions caught up in the battle. Brian had been there the day she was hatched, and had been with her through her entire life, raising her into the Pokémon she was today. They had seen all of Hoenn together, had battled countless trainers and challenged the gyms of the region until they had managed to win their way all the way to the Battle Frontier, together. This may have been an important battle that they had spent days training for, but the idea that she could ever disappoint him by just losing was ridiculous.

He believed in her. And now it was her turn to prove just what that meant.

Adrenaline rushing through her anew, Stevie's arms found new strength and shoved her beaten body to its feet in one solid movement. She was immediately met with a sharp pain in her side that she clapped a hand to, wincing slightly. She had the awful suspicion something had broken in there, but for now the adrenaline coursing through her was dulling the pain she was sure she'd be feeling later. Staggering slightly, Stevie found her balance again and removed her hand from her side to assume a ready stance, talons curling into fists as she slid one foot ahead of her and bent at her middle.

The Slaking snorted at this showing, flaring its wide nostrils. It mirrored its trainer's slight smile as it began to speak its part. (The bond between you and your trainer has already impressed me, young one. The fact that you can even stand after my last attack is a testament to your utter unwillingness to falter in his eyes.) It swelled out its chest and arched its back, the smile being replaced with a stern expression. (However, we now stand as the sum of our partners' prowess as trainers. This battlefield is a proving ground for all that we have learned through our times together. Without their direction guiding us, we demonstrate the skill our bonds have granted us. You have impressed me, but I assure you, I will not fail my brother here. You have struggled to your feet now, but I will make sure my next attack will be the last of this struggle.)

Squaring her shoulders and bringing her fists up, Stevie gave the Slaking a confident grin. (It's really a shame. This is where we show off what we learned from our trainers, and that's the one thing Brian never taught me: how to stay down after taking a hit.) She might have been talking a big game, but Stevie knew the Slaking was right. Another hit would be all that it'd take to leave her on the ground for good. She was already having a hard time keeping her vision in focus, only knowing the position of the Slaking thanks to how huge a shape its silhouette created. The pain in her side was gradually becoming more and more persistent as well.

She could feel Brian's eyes on her back. This was it. This was where she proved all they had.

The Slaking bellowed its challenge, obviously unamused by her flippant attitude, and began its charge, fangs bared. Stevie bobbed up and down lightly, attempting to get her muscles back in gear, before taking as deep a breath as she could manage and dashing forward to meet it.

Upon reaching each other in the center of the field, the Slaking roared again and swung one huge fist out, aimed right for her chest. Without hesitating, Stevie dropped to her knees and arched her back, her momentum letting her slide over the grass and right below the Slaking's sluggish fist. It hit her that something was wrong with this situation.

_That shouldn't have worked…_

Not wasting anytime to question what was happening, Stevie arched her back even more, wincing in discomfort as the pain in her side flared at the strain. The Slaking's fist still moving slowly through the air above her, the Blaziken planted both hands on the ground behind her and with one enormous push flipped her entire body backwards. In the middle of her backflip, her head pointed toward the ground, she thrusted both of her feet together toward the Slaking's face with as much force as she could muster.

She felt an impact, but her vision was already fading to black as she lost consciousness from the strain of her effort, and she could not say what had hit what. Stevie felt her stomach hit the grass, the pain in her side filled her mind at the impact, and then she was gone, her last memory being of a voice that sounded like Brian's shouting something.

* * *

><p>Riley was sitting with his mouth hanging open, enraptured with Stevie's story. Silence had fallen in his room. Stevie still sat next to him on the bed, legs crossed with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands, a faraway grin on her face as she sat lost in memories.<p>

Riley closed his mouth and blinked when he realized that the Blaziken's pause in the story had stretched out into silence. (But… but what happened?) he exclaimed, quivering with excitement.

(What do you think happened, you dummy?) Stevie replied, grinning arrogantly. She tossed her head, shaking out the long feathers spilling onto the bed behind her. (I definitely didn't steal that Symbol you're holding.) She turned to look at him through half-lidded eyes, still grinning. (I won, that's what happened.)

Clenching his paws around the metal circle, Riley shook his head. (But… there's gotta be more to it than that! How did you get around that Slaking's attack? What happened then that was different from the rest of the battle?)

Stevie paused before smiling sheepishly. (Truancy.)

(What?)

Twirling a stray feather between her fingers mindlessly, Stevie frowned in thought as she remembered. (I picked up on it during the battle, but I didn't put the pieces together till afterward. Brian was the one who filled me in on what actually happened, once I woke up again. The Slaking had started slowing down by that point, until it was sluggish enough for me to get under its attack and land a solid Low Kick to the jaw. Must've been a pretty good one too, since that one shot was all it took to drop him.) She jabbed a fist upward against an imaginary opponent's chin as if to demonstrate, grinning ferociously. Her expression then shifted to one of almost embarrassment as she hunched her shoulders. (Its ability finally activated. You know, Slakings hit like a truck while they can, but then they have to rest before too long. Things just timed out nicely for me that it hit its last legs right as I was on mine. Another hit from that monster and Steffi wouldn't be the only one with a limp.)

(But wait, you said you blacked out too.) Riley said, scrunching up his face in confusion. (That's a double knock out. According to Frontier rules, the win's supposed to default to the Brain in that case.) He could remember the long nights that he and Harris had spent poring over the rulebooks of the Battle Frontier before attempting to challenge any of the facilities. That was one rule he had always found especially unfair, as he felt the fact that the Frontier Brain's Pokémon had been defeated was proof enough of a challenger's prowess, so long as their Pokémon had fought their hardest.

Stevie cupped the chin of her beak in one talon and cocked her head, the corners of her mouth turning downward as her eyebrows raised. (Now I honestly don't remember the explanation for that one. My memory goes blank right after I nail the Slaking. It sounds completely ridiculous to me, but according to Brian and the ref's official declaration, I landed on my stomach after landing the kick and somehow the momentum of it all launched me back to my feet for a second or two. The Slaking dropped, I was still up, the match was called in our favor, I followed the Slaking to the ground, blackness.)

(That's ridiculously lucky!) Riley said in astonishment. (Not just that, the whole battle! Everything played out just right!) He didn't want to admit it, but the tiniest twinge of disbelief was beginning to grow in the back of his mind about the Blaziken's incredible story.

The confident grin returned to Stevie's beak. (What can I say? Giving up doesn't come easy to me.)

Frowning at her a second longer, Riley sighed and felt a slight smile tug at the corners of his muzzle. Regardless of whether her story was wholly true or not, he was beginning to get more of a feel for just what kind of Pokémon his girlfriend's sister was. Her insane amount of confidence was convincing. His attention was drawn back to her, however, as she cleared her throat slightly and sat up straighter, the smile disappearing.

(I said there was a reason I was here right now and that's, uh… that's actually part of it.) Stevie fixed him with the most serious stare he had seen from her, her blue eyes shining with a fierce light as they locked onto Riley's own. The Lucario felt himself involuntarily cringe backward slightly, so sudden was the Blaziken's change. Her enthusiasm and energy was gone, replaced with a deadly serious air of business Riley never would have expected to see from her. (I don't give up. And I'm not going to give up until I've made things right between you and me.)

Riley felt himself immediately begin to reassure her again that he had no hard feelings, but he bit it back. He had a feeling Stevie wouldn't care until she had achieved whatever goal she was striving for right now.

(That Spirit Symbol,) she started again, pointing at the coin in his paws. (that's it. That's what links us. That's what… what lets me know I can trust you.)

Riley opened his mouth to say something before closing it again and frowning at her. (I don't… understand?) he eventually said, now thoroughly confused.

Stevie made a short noise of frustration and pushed herself off the bed. Talons on her hips, she began to pace in a circle on the floor. (Earlier, you mentioned when you bit Brian.) Riley flinched at how bluntly she brought it up, not enjoying the memories. (You said that you would've understood if I condemned you right there, giving up any hope on you being accepted by me.) She paused in her pacing and arched her back to stare at the ceiling. One talon moved up from her hip to absentmindedly stroke the side that had been injured in her fight with the Slaking. Riley found himself noticing for the first time that the feathers didn't lie exactly correctly along that side of her stomach. He wondered if she had a scar of her own underneath to match Steffi's. (The truth is… I totally did.) Stevie squinted her eyes shut as her beak curled into a grimace, as though what she had just said was particularly painful. (Arceus I'm such a jerk.) Riley made a move to respond, but Stevie immediately shot out one finger to silence him before he could even make a sound. (But it was actually a good thing, though. No, really. It was because that happened that we were able to hear… your… STORY from your trainer, Ross.) Stevie said carefully.

(Caretaker.) Riley said quietly, thinking of Harris.

(What?)

Riley shook his head and remained silent, giving a motion of his paw for Stevie to continue. She frowned at him before looking away and beginning to pace again. (When we heard that you had actually managed to win the Spirit Symbol too it should've- it should have struck a chord with me. And it really did, but I was just… so set on hating you after what happened, I chose to ignore that.) She slowed to a stop and crossed her arms, closing her eyes again. (I don't think it's possible for you to not get this by now, but Brian is… really important to me. Me AND Steffi. I mean, duh, he's our trainer, it's to be expected. But there's a bit more to it than that. He was there when we hatched. Aside from Steffi, he's the first living being I ever interacted with. We hatched from the same egg, me and Steffi. You ever wonder why twins are so rare among Pokémon? There's not a lot of room in the shell. Only one yolk too. So because of that, we were incredibly malnourished and undersized. It's honestly a miracle we survived to hatching, but it's only thanks to Brian that we survived after breaking out and have gotten the chance to live the lives we have today. We were set to be the starter Pokémon for some random kid wanting to travel around Hoenn, but since he helped out so much in our hatching and care afterward, Professor Birch was a good enough guy to let Brian take both of us for his own Hoenn trip. And here we are today.)

Briefly falling silent, she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Riley, still deadly serious. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open. Steffi had mentioned their hatching in passing before, but he had never expected the severity of all the details Stevie had just slammed him with.

(So yeah. Brian's my trainer, but he's also… kind of like a dad to me. Important. So I kind of lost it when I heard he had been hurt. I'm not going to apologize for my reaction, since I think you understand where I was coming from. I'm sorry for how I continued to act afterward.) Stevie pressed a palm to her forehead and sighed, shifting her gaze to the ground. (I was so wrapped up in how determined I was to hate you that I refused to even lend any emotion to your story other than anger. From what Ross told us… you and Harris had a pretty solid connection. You had a horrible experience, and all I had to offer was more insults to your mental state.) She paused and shifted her hand to a fist beneath her chin, elbow supported by her other hand. She smiled wearily at Riley. (I sure am apologizing a lot for saying I wasn't here for that.) Pointing a talon at Riley, she turned and began pacing the floor again, slowly now. (But that connection, that's the point. You heard my story, I told you all about the emotion of our Palace challenge. The actual battle itself isn't the important part. I told you all about how desperate I was to not disappoint Brian, and how just the knowledge that he believed in me was enough to give me my second wind.) Stevie paused and took a deep breath.

It had been the middle of the afternoon when Stevie had first made her entrance to Riley's room, but since they had been talking the sun had slowly begun to set. The sky outside the window of the Lucario's temporary room was painted a deep orange as the sun crept closer to the horizon, and long shadows were beginning to stretch across the grounds of the ranch. As the fading light shown through the window behind Riley, Stevie was illuminated by the beams, the fiery glow of her feathers standing out against the shadows beginning to spread into the room.

Stevie strode forward to stand by the bed again, staring out the window. (If you were to ask me, I wholeheartedly believe that the Spirit Symbol is the most distinguished award someone can receive at the Battle Frontier. The amount of faith the trainer and Pokémon have to have in one another, the strength of the loyalty shared between them, the level of skill both have gained through their relationship, winning at the Battle Palace is the ultimate proof of all of that. Those are the most vital qualities for a team to possess, there's no way you can even hope to do well at the other facilities if those ties aren't strong enough.) The Blaziken lowered her gaze to the Lucario beside her, who met her stare with as steady a one as he could manage at the moment. Riley was incredibly surprised at the amount of thought obviously being placed in every word of Stevie's. He never expected to hear statements from her as deep as she was currently being. (You've been there before. You've had the moment where all you had to go on was faith in your trainer, and his faith in you. And you proved that was strong enough to come out on top. That incredible sense of loyalty, that belief in each other that's strong enough to overcome any obstacle, you've felt everything that I've experienced before. You know what it's like to love a human with all your being and know that they love you back.) Riley could swear that Stevie's voice was shaking as she said this, but her stare remained steady. (I trust that. I know that that amount of faith- I can put it in you, and know that things will be okay.) She broke out into a gentle smile. (You've proven how great of a Pokémon you truly are, and it's finally my turn to accept that and let you know that I trust you. You're right for Steffi. I trust you to treat her right.) Pausing for just a second, Stevie extended an open talon to Riley. (And I'd like to call you my friend.)

Riley gaped at the Blaziken in amazement before his face crumpled and he could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes. (You didn't- I... I want-) He could feel the tears threatening to overcome him as the wave of emotion from Stevie's closing words swept over him. Gritting his teeth, Riley clenched his eyes shut and ground his paws into them, attempting to get them dry again. Sniffing loudly, he opened his eyes and met Stevie's gaze. Hesitating just a second longer, Riley reached out and gingerly took her offered hand.

(Of course.) he said, as firmly as he could manage.

Stevie's smile grew to stretch across her face and she too ran her free hand across her eyes to dry them. Letting go of his paw, Stevie straightened back up and sighed in relief, placing her hands on her hips and facing the window again. (Man! Am I glad that went well.) She turned to look at Riley. (I was scared the handshake thing might have been a bad idea.)

Riley looked down at his paw and opened and closed it. (A few days ago it might have been…) he said in wonder quietly. He looked back at Stevie and gave a small smile. (I wouldn't call myself totally normal yet, but staying at Skyline has done so much for me already.)

At this Stevie's smile disappeared to be replaced with a look of thought, and she shifted her gaze to Riley's other paw. Riley realized with a start that it was still clenched around Stevie's Spirit Symbol. Bashfully, he made a move to hand it back to her, but Stevie shook her head.

(You were having a pretty hard time emotionally or something like that, right? And that was the whole reason your doc sent you here, because he thought it'd help?) Staring at his paws in thought a second longer, Stevie reached out and grabbed them both. Riley jerked at the touch, but forced himself to relax and let her continue.

Pulling his paws toward each other, Stevie wrapped them both around the Symbol and placed her talons on top of them.

(Then let this be how I help out. With all that happened afterward, you never got to actually keep your own Spirit Symbol, right?) Riley gave a hesitant shake of his head, wanting to avoid those memories. Stevie continued. (As long as you stay here at Skyline, I want you to keep this. You proved all the positive qualities you possess when you earned your own, let this serve as a reminder.) Stevie squeezed his paws around the small coin and crouched down to get to eye-level with him still on the bed.

(You're strong, Riley. Don't forget that.)

Riley sat frozen on the bed, tense and staring straight down at his paws in astonishment. His reaction wasn't out of his fear of touch this time, however.

Stevie smiled and squeezed his paws again before standing back up. (I'm trusting you to use that strength to protect Steffi.)

And with that the Blaziken turned and headed toward the door, the Lucario still frozen in shock at her words. Stevie paused in the doorway and turned to face him again. (I know you and Harris will be together again some day.) she said.

Riley's head snapped up to meet her eyes, tears once again threatening to stream down his cheeks. His body trembled with the amount of emotion coursing through him. Still smiling, Stevie nodded at him and continued out the door.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall, Steffi was astonished to see her twin leaving Riley's room with an incredibly serene smile on her face. Her surprise immediately replaced by the smallest hint of suspicion, Steffi straightened her glasses and crossed her arms, opting to let Stevie come to her. While the two of them had finally made up, and things between Stevie and Riley seemed to be resolved, Steffi couldn't help but feel wary at the idea of the two of them interacting without her being present. She was suddenly dreading the thought of a simple visit to her boyfriend's room turning into the ignition of the feud between the three of them all over again.<p>

However, when Stevie sighted Steffi, she dashed forward to grab her sister in a hug. Wrapping her arms high around Steffi's shoulders and pressing her head against her neck, the taller of the twins was forced to stoop slightly lest she be pulled over.

(Stevie! What's going on?) Steffi said, her suspicion being replaced by surprise again.

Stevie nuzzled her sister's neck softly, pressing her beak into Steffi's soft feathers. (I feel good, sis.) she whispered. (Better than I have in a long time.) Suddenly pushing herself away from Steffi, Stevie grinned enormously and swung herself around behind her twin. Running down the hallway backward so that she was still facing her, Stevie put her hands around her beak and shouted down the hall at the other Blaziken. (Let's get everyone together Stef! Let's have dinner together with the whole team, just like we used to!) She spun around and continued jogging down the hallway, but not before calling over her shoulder again. (Be sure to invite Riley!)

Incredibly confused by her twin's outburst, Steffi stared after her in astonishment a second longer before straightening her glasses again that Stevie had knocked askew and flattening her now ruffled chest feathers. Turning to look at the door to Riley's room somewhat warily now, Steffi started toward it again in the hope that she might find out what was going on with her sister there.

(Riley…?) Knocking on the doorframe to announce her arrival, Steffi peered into the room and inhaled sharply at what she saw.

The last tinges of sunlight were streaming through the window behind Riley, highlighting the edges of his silhouette and stretching across the floor. The Lucario was slightly hunched over on the bed, his paws open in front of him and holding something small and metallic that was shining in the sunlight. Steffi stepped forward to get a better look at it and immediately recognized it as Stevie's Spirit Symbol. She gasped again and brought a hand to her beak. She knew how much that meant to Stevie.

Riley looked up at her, twin trails of tears cutting through his fur down each cheek. An incredibly emotional smile was struggling to remain on his face as a second wave of tears began to issue from his eyes. He limply raised his paws, the sunlight flashing on the Symbol.

(She said I'm strong.) he said in a shaky voice.

Steffi immediately realized what her sister had done and in a rare show of emotion from her began to smile widely as her eyes started stinging with tears of her own. Not saying anything, she rushed forward and wrapped Riley's shaking form in a tight embrace, holding him close.

And for the first time he could remember, Riley didn't instinctively tense up or flinch away from the contact, and instead wrapped his arms around Steffi to return the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN* And that's how they became bestest buddies in the whole wide world! I'm not sure when the next update will be, but it definitely _will _come. Sometime. Hopefully soon. I dunno. Thanks for reading, and see you next time... hopefully soon? *A/N***


End file.
